Chosen Princess
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Kagome Higurashi died in the final battle. Expecting to move on to the afterlife, she was instead contacted by a foreign deity who decided to give Kagome a second chance at life. Accepting the offer, she was reborn in Westeros as Rhaesa Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys II and Queen Rhaella is also the twin sister of Viserys. Full Summary inside. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR GAME OF THRONES
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:**

**Kagome Higurashi died in the final battle. Expecting to move on to the afterlife, she was instead contacted by a foreign deity who decided to give Kagome a second chance at life. Accepting the offer, she was reborn in Westeros as Rhaesa Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys II and Queen Rhaella is also the twin sister of Viserys.**

**Her older brother Rhaegar is thought to be the Prince That Was Promised, but what if the Prince That Was Promised is instead a Princess? And what if that Princess happened to have the power of a Priestess? How would that change the prophecy? Read and find out.**

Kagome gasped as one of Naraku's tentacles pierce right through her heart, as he lays there severely wounded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screams.

Naraku laughs, "If I am going to die, I'm taking your precious priestess with me, Inuyasha."

Kagome looks down at her chest; she places her hands on the tentacle that is sticking out of her chest and sends her spiritual powers through it, finally purifying Naraku.

Kagome stands there for a moment then begins to collapse. Instantly Inuyasha is there to catch her. He lays her gently down on the ground. Within seconds Kagome is surrounded by all her friends.

"Don't worry, Kagome, we'll take you back to the village, and Kaede will fix you right up."

Kagome coughs up blood, "There's nothing that Kaede can do for me, Inuyasha."

"Then I'll take you back to your own time where they'll heal you."

"Not from a wound like this. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but this is it for me."

"Don't say that! I'll wish on the jewel to heal you, and I'll take the consequences."

"No! The jewel needs to be destroyed. You need to wish that it had never existed. It needs to be gone forever."

"But, Kagome."

"No buts, Inuyasha. You can't use the jewel for your own selfish needs. My time has come." Kagome looks at everyone that has gathered around her, "Take care of Shippou, Sesshomaru, he'll need someone to teach him how to be a proper Youkai."

Sesshomaru nods, "You have my word, Miko."

Kagome looks at Sango Miroku and Kouga, "Take care, you guys, I hope you all have long and happy lives."

Finally, she looks at Inuyasha, "Goodbye, Inuyasha, I'll always love you. You're my best friend."

"Goodbye, Kagome," Inuyasha says with tears in his eyes.

With that, Kagome took one last breath and passed away.

Kagome expected to see a bright light that would lead her to the afterlife, but instead, she found herself in complete darkness. She stumbled through the dark, trying to find something that would lead her to her the afterlife. Suddenly, there was a burst of flame right in front of Kagome. It was so bright that Kagome had to shield her eyes.

Kagome stares at the flames for a moment; then, she hears a voice, "Kagome Higurashi, you are worthy."

"Worthy, worthy of what, who are you?"

"I am R'hllor; I am also called the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, the God of Flame and Shadow."

Kagome sweat drops, "Oh no, not another god. What do you want from me?"

"You have been chosen to become the savior of the world, my champion, the wielder of Lightbringer. Azor Ahai. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice," Kagome asks.

"Yes, you could say no, but you would be condemning the world to be consumed by ice and death."

"What?!"

"Look into the flames, and I will show you."

Kagome stared into the flames and, she was shown visions of the future and what would happen if she did not accept this task. Kagome bit her lip.

"If I accept, I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"I want to be born with all of the knowledge and skills that I had in my previous life so that I can improve the lives of others. And I want to know the entire history of where you are sending me so that I can prevent things from happening."

"Granted, though, there are some things that must happen for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

Kagome nods, "I accept."

Suddenly, Kagome is engulfed in flames and disappears.


	2. Chapter 1 Hidden Knowledge

All Kagome could see was a bright light. She closed her eyes as she emerged into the bright light. When the cold air hit her, she wailed.

"You have a girl, your grace, twins, a boy, and a girl!" The Maester tells Queen Rhaella.

'Twins, I have a brother?' Kagome thought.

Queen Rhaella sighed; she had finally given birth to not one but two healthy children, a boy, and a girl. The bloodline would continue through these two children. The Maester hands the baby girl to Queen Rhaella. She smiles down at her two babies.

"What will you name them, your Grace?"

"His name is Viserys, and I shall call her Rhaesa."

'I like that name,' Kagome thought.

"She will make the perfect wife for her brother."

'WHAT?!' Kagome thought.

And with that knowledge, Kagome, now known as Rhaesa, started to cry.

The first real memory that Rhaesa had was of the sound of her mother being raped by her father. She and her brother Viserys were only five years old. When she heard her mother scream in pain and terror, Rhaesa rushed towards her mother's bedroom to stop her father. Only to be caught by Ser Barristan Selmy and taken away.

"No, no, no, Ser Barristan, I have to help my mother," Rhaesa cried tears running down her cheeks, "Father is hurting her!"

"There's nothing you can do, Little Princess," Ser Barristan told Rhaesa.

"Then you must stop it!"

"There's nothing I can do either. I'm sorry."

Ser Barristan had long since been aware that Rhaesa was no ordinary child. She was far more intelligent than she let on. She was capable of learning things at an alarming rate and preferred to have in-depth conversations with him and him alone. That is why Ser Barristan would generally volunteer to guard the little Princess. They could sit for hours and talk about the state of the country and how she would play The Game of Thrones if given a chance.

Fortunately for Rhaesa, Aerys was far more interested in Viserys to notice his daughter's intelligence. The only ones that noticed were himself, Rhaegar and their mother. But it was only Ser Barristan Selmy that knew Rhaesa's other secret.

"Please, Ser Barristan, I can heal mother."

"I know you can, Princess, but if you do that, the King will surely notice, and that is something we want to avoid," Ser Barristan told Rhaesa as he walked through the Red Keep taking her back to her room.

He entered Rhaesa's room and deposited her on her bed, "Now, how about we play that game you showed me, what was it called again?"

"I call it Shogi, Ser Barristan."

"Ah, yes, Shogi. I'll get the board while you get the pieces."

Rhaes sighed, resigning herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do at only five years old. Grabbing the pieces from the bag under her bed, Ser Barristan took down the board that was hidden on top of her wardrobe.

Shogi was a game that Rhaesa remembered from her previous life that she used to play with her grandpa. It was a form of Japanese chess or the Game of Generals. It is a two-player strategy board game native to Japan. Rhaesa and Ser Barristan could play for hours when Rhaesa was not with her mother or her Septa. He was amazed at how Rhaesa's little mind worked and how she was able to come up with sophisticated strategies to win the game. She usually beat him at the game, but Ser Barristan was getting better at it.

Ser Barristan took the board and set it on the table next to the window, then took the bag from Rhaesa and set up the pieces. Helping Rhaesa into the chair, Ser Barristan sat down across from her and began the game.

"I know what you're doing, Ser Barristan."

"I know you do, little Princess, but I need to keep you distracted from what is going on today."

Rhaesa sighed, "Very well," Rhaesa said then moved her first piece, "It's your move, Ser."

Ser Barristan chuckled, "Give me a moment to think, Princess."

After playing for several hours and once again beating Ser Barristan, he put the game away and place Rhaesa in her bed for her nap. Kissing her head, Ser Barristan informed her that he would be standing guard outside her door until Ser Lewyn came to relieve him.

Later on, Rhaesa was awakened by her Septa to continue with her lessons. Rhaesa found her lessons with her Septa dull and boring. She would much rather sneak off by herself or with Ser Barristan to the library and read about dragons and of the Long Night. Rhaesa had a prophecy to fulfill, and she needs to be prepared. But Rhaesa wasn't stupid enough to think that only knowledge from books would help her defeat the Night King; she also had to be ready physically. So, Rhaesa convinced Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn to train her with a sword and bow in secret.

Once her lessons with her Septa were over, and Rhaesa was allowed to go play with Viserys, which was something she did very rarely; he was too much like father, Ser Barristan would return to take Rhaesa to train him, and Ser Lewyn then take her to go have dinner with her mother.

As Rhaesa was having dinner with her mother and her brother Rhaegar, Viserys was with the king. Rhaesa noticed how subdued her mother was. Of course, Rhaesa new the reason why, but she could not let her mother know that.

"Mother, are you feeling alright?"

Rhaella smiled at her daughter, "Yes, my love, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Perhaps you should go to bed early, mother," Rhaegar advised.

"I think I will retire after dinner. Rhaegar, would you mind putting your brother and sister to bed?"

"No, mother, not at all," Rhaegar said.

"Thank you; your father should have one of the Kingsguard drop off Viserys soon."

Rhaegar nodded; he looked at his little sister and chuckled. Rhaesa had a smear on her face, Rhaegar reached over and with his napkin, wiped her face.

Rhaesa smiled up at her brother, "Thank you, Rhaegar."

"You're welcome, little sister."

As soon as dinner was over, Rhaella excused herself and went to bed. A few moments later, Viserys was dropped off by Ser Oswell Whent. Viserys smiled at Rhaegar and ran up to him.

"Brother, I have missed you, where's mother?"

"I have missed you too, little brother. Mother has gone to bed early; she's not feeling well."

"Oh." Viserys rounded the table and hugged his twin, "Hello, sister, how are you?"

"Hello, brother, how was your day?"

"Good, Father had me tell him the name of all the dragon skulls, and when I got them all right, he gave me sweets," Viserys tells her with a grin.

"That's wonderful, Viserys," Rhaegar said.

"Father also had me sit on his lap while he talked to a pyromancer. What's a pyromancer, Brother?"

Rhaesa's eyes widened, and Rhaegar knew that his sister knew what that was, but there was no reason to tell Viserys, "Nothing you need to worry about, little Brother."

Viserys thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright, brother."

Rhaegar stood up from the table, "Alright, you two off to bed."

Rhaegar took his siblings by the hand and led them to their chambers. He put Viserys in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Then he took Rhaesa to her room and did the same thing. After Rhaegar left, Rhaesa waited for a while then got up. She opened her bedroom door and looked to see that Ser Barristan was back. Ser Barristan turned around when he heard the door open.

"Is there something you needed, Princess?"

"Yes, Ser Barristan, I need to see my mother so that I can take away her pain."

"But-"

"I'm not going to heal her completely; Father would become suspicious. I only want to ease her pain," Rhaesa told her guard.

Ser Barristan thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright, Princess, I will take you."

Rhaesa thanked him then hugged Ser Barristan's leg. He smiled down at the little girl then picked her up. They made their way to the Queen's chambers, where Ser Jaime Lannister was standing guard.

"The Princess wishes to say goodnight to her mother."

Ser Jaime nodded and let Ser Barristan and Rhaesa pass. He set Rhaesa down and told her he would wait outside, Rhaesa nodded. The little girl made her way over to her mother's bed. She looked at her mother and saw the distressed look on her face.

Rhaesa shook her head, "My poor mother," She said as she brushed a stray hair out of Rhaella's eyes. Rhaesa put her little hands on her mother and slowly started pushing her healing powers into Rhaella. Rhaesa stopped short of healing her wounds; she only used enough power to ease her mother's pain. After she was finished, Rhaesa opened the door, and Ser Barristan picked her up to take her back to her chambers.

As Ser Barristan walk, he asked Rhaesa, "Did it work? Were you able to take the Queen's pain away?"

"Yes, mother should sleep a lot easier tonight and be better by tomorrow."

Ser Barristan nodded, "I'm glad."

When they arrived at Rhaesa's chamber, Ser Barristan took the little girl in and put her to bed. He kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight. Then he took his post outside. Rhaesa was very proud of herself that she was able to help her mother a little bit. And with those thoughts, Rhaesa was able to go to sleep peacefully. 


	3. 2 The Dragon Princess and the Red Woman

A few months later, a woman with red hair wearing a red dress arrived in Kings Landing. She had traveled a long way and was now wanting to seek employment in the Red Keep as a lady in waiting for Rhaesa Targaryen.

Melisandre had looked into the flames, and the Lord of Light had given her a vision. That the reincarnation of Azor Ahai had finally been born, imagine her surprise when The Prince That Was Promised turned out to be a Princess instead. That little fact was not going to stop Melisandre from getting close to Azor Ahai and prepare her to fulfill the Prophecy.

It was pretty easy to have Queen Rhaella agree to have Melisandre become Rhaesa's lady in waiting. Once the Queen decided, Queen Rhaella called for Rhaesa to be brought to her chambers so that the princess could meet her new lady in waiting. Rhaesa arrived with Ser Barristan following and proceeded to enter her mother's solar.

"You called for me, Mother?"

"I did, I want you to meet The Lady Melisandre."

Instantly, Rhaesa's powers flared. She could tell that this woman dressed in red had great power, and by the look in her eyes, this woman was very eager to meet Rhaesa, which caused the Princess to wonder why.

Melisandre gave a deep bow to the princess, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Rhaesa."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you, Melisandre," Rhaesa said with a nod of her head.

"Lady Melisandre is going to be your new lady in waiting, my love," Rhaella tells Rhaesa.

The news surprises Rhaesa a bit, but she accepts nonetheless. "Alright, Mother. May I be excused now, I'd like to go play in the gardens."

Rhaella smiles at her youngest child, "Yes, you may, be sure to have Ser Barristan with you at all times. Melisandre will be out shortly once she is settled in her room."

"Yes, mother."

Ser Barristan follows the little Princess out to the gardens so that she could wander the gardens for a while before Rhaesa's lessons with her septa began. Rhaesa skips around the garden, smelling the flowers.

After a while, Melisandre saunters out to the gardens. She walks past Ser Barristan, who gives her a nod. Walking into the garden, Melisandre finds Rhaesa sitting under a tree weaving a grown of flowers.

"Why are you here?" Rhaesa asks Melisandre without looking up from her work.

"I am your lady in waiting, your highness. Where else would I be?"

Rhaesa finished her flower crown then looked up at Melisandre, Her violet eyes narrowing, "I didn't mean here in the garden, I meant here in Kings Landing. You can't fool me; I can sense your power."

Melisandre smiled, "I having been searching for you for a long time, Princess, and finally, the Lord of Light has shown me the way."

Rhaesa tilted her head, "The Lord of Light?"

"I am a Priestess for the true god, R'hllor, also known as the Lord of Light."

Rhaesa stiffened. Melisandre's smile only grew, "I see you have heard of my Lord."

"We've met."

"Then it is as He has shown me, you are Azor Ahai reborn."

Rhaesa looked down at her flower crown, "I know."

Melisandre was surprised to learn that this child knew who she was, but she didn't let it show. She walked towards the Princess and kneeled in front of her. Taking the flower crown from Rhaesa, Melisandre places the top of the princess's head then lifts her chin.

"Do not fear, Little Princess; I am here to guide you in your destiny to defeat the Other. I will help in your training and help you prepare to fulfill the prophecy."

Rhaesa stared at the Red Woman. Rhaesa could see in Melisandre's aura that she was a good person, a little extreme but a good person. Rhaesa didn't fully trust her; that was something that Melisandre was going to have to earn.

Rhaesa told her as much, "I like you, Melisandre, but if you want my trust, you'll have to earn it."

Melisandre inclined her head, "And so I shall, Little Princess."

With that, Ser Barristan came towards them to inform Rhaesa it was time for her lessons. Rhaesa skipped towards Ser Barristan and took his hand. They left the garden with Melisandre following behind.

Two years later and Rhaesa had learned a lot from Melisandre. Through Melisandre, Rhaesa learned more about the Other and what exactly Rhaesa's destiny was. Melisandre also taught Rhaesa the ways of a Red Priestess even though Rhaesa didn't worship the Lord of Light. She knew he existed, but that didn't mean she was going to worship him. Rhaesa didn't worship the gods of Westeros either. She did go to the Sept with her mother, but to Rhaesa, there was no proof those gods were real. Rhaesa still clung to the Kamis of her past life. Rhaesa knew they were real, and it gave her comfort to know that they always may be watching over her.

Though Melisandre could not convince Rhaesa to become a follower, she did teach her how to cast glamours and how to control fire. But Rhaesa was able to take it one step further. Since she was a true dragon, Rhaesa could conjure fire in the palm of her hand without it burning her. Melisandre taught Rhaesa blood magic, though it was something that Rhaesa wasn't comfortable with doing. Melisandre also showed Rhaesa to be resistant to the effects of poisons. Melisandre was in the middle of teaching Rhaesa how to resurrect people when all hell broke loose.

For the past two years, Aerys Targaryen was slowly descending further and further into madness, and Rhaegar had decided it was time to overthrow his father. But his plans were derailed when he met and fell in love with Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar 'kidnapped' Lyanna, and because of that, a rebellion began.

Aerys had his pregnant wife and children sent to Dragonstone, along with Ser Willem Darry and Melisandre. But he kept Rhaegar's family in the Red Keep as hostages. While at Dragonstone, the Queen received word that Rhaegar was leading an army against their cousin Robert Baratheon. Melisandre had overheard and informed Princess Rhaesa.

"Melisandre, I want you to follow my brother, but stay out of sight. Assist him in any way you see fit. I will not lose my brother." Rhaesa commanded.

Melisandre inclined her head, "As you wish, your highness," Soon after, Melisandre departed for the Trident.

It wasn't long after that Rhaella received word that Rhaegar was dead, and Aerys had, and Rhaegar's son had been murdered. She grieved for her son and grandson, then crowned Viserys King of the Seven Kingdoms. Nine months later, Rhaella went into labor during the worst storm in the history of Dragonstone.

Even above the storm, Rhaesa could hear the screams of her mother and knew something was not right. She begged to be in the room with her mother, but the maester forbid it. She and Viserys were ushered away from their mother's door by one of their mother's ladies in waiting.

The two children sat in the throne room, waiting to see their new sibling. Viserys looked at Rhaesa, "It'll be alright, Rhae, mother and the baby will be fine."

"I wish Ser Barristan was here. He would have helped me get into the room with mother."

"But what could you do to help?"

Rhaesa turned her violet eyes toward her brother, "A great deal, brother."

At that moment, they heard one final scream from their mother and then silence. A few seconds went by; then, they listened to a baby scream. Rhaesa and Viserys looked at each other, they smiled, "We have a new sibling."

Rhaesa was happy to have a new sibling, but she was worried about her mother. It was too quiet, and Rhaesa worried that something terrible had happened to their mother. Rhaesa couldn't take it anymore; she rushed off to her mother's room to see how Rhaella was doing. Upon entering the room, Rhaesa noticed that there was complete chaos. People were rushing around the room in a frenzy. Rhaesa snuck her way towards her mother.

"Mother, mother, what's wrong?"

Rhaella opened her eyes; she was weak and pale. She smiled at her daughter and uncovered the bundle in her arms, "You have a sister, my love," Rhaella said breathlessly.

"You must promise me that you will always look after Daenerys when I am gone."

Rhaesa looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, "You're not going anywhere, Mother, I'm going to save you."

Rhaella shook her head, "I know you can, Darling, I have known for quite some time you have healing ability, but you must save your strength. My time has come, and cousin Stannis is attacking Dragonstone. You and your siblings must flee."

"No, Mother, not without you!"

"You must, my love, there is no time. Promise me that you will keep your sister safe."

Rhaesa sniffled, "I promise, Mother, I will take care of Dany with my life."

"I love you, my little Dragon Princess."

"I love you too, Mother."

And with that, Rhaella, Queen of Westeros, passed away.

By this time, the attack on Dragonstone could be heard. Ser Willem Darry rushed into the birthing room and collected Rhaesa, "We must flee Your Highness before it's too late."

Rhaesa nodded and followed behind the nursemaid that was holding her sister. They met up with Viserys and his maid, who had packed for the children and fled to the beach where a boat was waiting for them to take the royal children across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities. Everyone boarded the ship and set sail. Viserys went below with his maid and Daenerys' nursemaid. Rhaesa stayed above deck with Ser Willem. She watched as the shores of Dragonstone got smaller and smaller away.

"Goodbye, Mother," Rhaesa whispered as tears ran down her face. 


	4. Chapter 3 Dothraki Wedding

*_ITALIC = DOTHRAKI SPEECH*_

Seventeen years later, we find Daenerys on a balcony in Pentos, across the Narrow Sea.

"Daenerys, Daenerys! There's our bride to be! Look – a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Come on. Feel the fabric. Mmmm. Isn't he a gracious host?" Viserys says to his sister as he comes into her room.

"We've been his guests for over a year, and he's never asked us for anything."

"Illyrio is no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne. You still slouch. Let me see." Viserys says as he begins to pull off Daenerys' gown. "You have a woman's body now."

"That's enough, Viserys, leave Dany alone," Rhaesa says as she comes into Daenerys' room.

Viserys frowns, he turns to face his twin, "How dare you tell me what to do! Do you want to wake the dragon?"

Rhaesa smirks and moves to stand in front of Dany, "You are no dragon, you're only a spoiled brat."

Viserys lifts his hand to slap his sister, "Try it, brother, only I will hit you back."

Viserys falters. He huffs and turns to leave the room, "Get her ready, the savages will be here shortly," He walks out and slams the door.

Dany lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank you, sister."

"You don't have to thank me, Dany, we're sisters, and I will always protect you."

"I wish you could protect me from this marriage. I don't want to marry the Khal. But Viserys says if I don't, we'll never go home. But at least I won't have to marry him," Dany says without thinking then looks up at her sister, "Oh, Rhae, I'm sorry for saying that."

"That's alright, Dany. Now, let's get you ready before we 'wake the dragon,'" Rhaesa says and rolls her eyes.

Daenerys giggles and nods, she gets undressed and lowers herself in the scalding hot water. Rhaesa helps Dany bathe while her maid bustles around the room, getting scented oils for the bath and towels.

Daenerys is finished with her bath, Rhaesa brushes out her hair and helps her dress. They head downstairs to meet their brother and host.

Illyrio, Viserys, Rhaesa, and Daenerys wait outside the mansion for the arrival of Khal Drogo.

"Where is he," Viserys asks.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality."

At that moment, a host of Dothraki come riding up. Khal Drogo wheels his stallion into the front.

Illyrio steps forward and greets them in Dothraki. *_May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name. The rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Rhaesa and Daenerys, of the House Targaryen.*_

While Illyrios speaks to Khal Drogo, Viserys speaks to his sisters, "Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you, Daenerys, will be his queen."

Illyrio motions towards Dany, "Come forward, my dear."

Khal Drogo watches as Daenerys walks toward him. She does not hesitate and looks straight at him, although there is fear on her face. Khal Drogo gazes at her. He looks up and locks eyes with Rhaesa.

"Vo, anha zala jin chiori vo jin nayat. (No, I want the woman, not the girl.)"

"What did he say?" Viserys asks.

Illyrio turns to face Viserys, "Khal Drogo doesn't want Daenerys."

"What?!"

"He wants Rhaesa."

Viserys mouth falls open. Without hesitation, Rhaesa steps forward and pulls Dany behind her, "I accept."

Illyrio turns to Khal Drogo and translates. Khal Drogo stares at Rhaesa then leads his horsemen on a charge away.

"Where is he going," Viserys asks.

"The Khal accepted your sister; the ceremony is over."

The celebration for Drogo and Rhaesa takes place later that day. It's a wild affair with fighting and fornication. Rhaesa stares blankly at everything going on around her. She is neither amused nor disgusted by what is going on. The violence is nothing new to Rhaesa; she's seen violence before in her past life. The sex, though, makes her want to blush though she controls it.

Off to the side, Rhaesa can hear Viserys whining about his army and asking like a petulant child when will he have it. She turns and smiles at her sister, who is sitting close to her.

"Enjoying the celebration, sister?" Rhaesa asks.

"It's all very…"

"Disturbing, yes, I know, but keep it's something we're going to have to get used to, I suppose."

The sex and violence increases. Two men fight over a woman, Khal Drogo watches avidly as one man kills the other. Dany gasps.

"A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair," Illyrios informs the Targaryen's.

A knight dressed in Westorosi garb approaches, Khal Drogo greets him. The knight is holding several books that he hands to the new Khaleesi.

"A gift, Khaleesi, songs, and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

"Thank you, Ser, are you from Westeros?" Rhaesa asks as she hands the books to Daenerys.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods are good; I hope always to serve the rightful king."

Rhaesa perks up at this news, "Then you must know Ser Barristan, how is he, where is he?"

"Aye, I know Ser Barristan, he is doing well. Last I heard he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Rhaesa frowns, "Ser Barristan serves the usurper?"

"Not anymore, my Princess." Ser Barristan says as he walks past the horde of dancing Dothraki.

Rhaesa's face lights up at the sight of her old guard. She stands and runs towards Ser Barristan, hugging him. This causes all of the Dothraki to stop and stare at their new Khaleesi.

An irate Drogo stands, "Fin ajjin jin? fin ajjin rek mahrazh?" (What is this? Who is that man?)

Ser Jorah bows to Khal Drogo and explains that Ser Barristan is the knight that used to guard the Princess Rhaesa when she was a child. Khal Drogo looks between Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. He nods and sits down. Ser Barristan lets go of Rhaesa and stands before the Khal. He kneels in front of him then looks at Ser Jorah.

"Will you translate?"

Jorah nods.

"Khal Drogo, I am Ser Barristan Selmy. Kingsguard to Aerys Targaryen and loyal servant of Rhaesa Targaryen. I guarded the Princess when she was a child, and with your permission, I would like to guard her now as a queen."

Jorah translates, and Drogo stares at Ser Barristan. He looks at Rhaesa, who has a smile on her face then he nods.

"Davra, anha tikh tat vo efichisalat me."

"The Khal says he will allow you to guard the Khaleesi, Ser Barristan."

Ser Barristan nods and takes his place behind his Princess while Viserys looks on, giving his sister a hateful look. Now that the incident was settled, the celebration continues. Illyrios steps forward with two chests.

He opens the two chests; there are six eggs inside, "Dragons' eggs, Rhaesa. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

"Thank you, Magister."

After a while, Khal Drogo rises and strides forward. Rhaesa follows him, looking stoic and beautiful. The Dothraki crowd behind her as she goes. The Khal leads her to a white mare.

Rhaesa strokes the mare, "She's beautiful, Ser Jorah. I don't know how to say 'thank you' in Dothraki."

"There is no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki."

The Khal put Rhaesa on the horse then mounts his. Viserys grabs the reins of Rhaesa's horse, "Make him happy," He says with a smirk on his face.

Khal Drogo leads Rhaesa's horse away. He takes her towards the seaside at sunset. Once there, Drogo lifts Rhaesa off her horse and leads her away from them. He stands in front of her and begins to undress her. Tears silently roll down Rhaesa's face. Drogo touches the tears on her face.

"No."

"Do you speak the Common Tongue?"

"No."

"Is no the only word you know?"

"No."

He takes off her gown and bends Rhaesa over. He is mounting her like a stallion mounts a mare.


	5. Chapter 4 A Needed Change

*_Italics = Dothraki*_

The following morning, Khal Drogo and Rhaesa come back to the mansion. While the Khal looked incredibly pleased with himself, Rhaesa looked slightly the worse for wear. Drogo helped Rhaesa off the mare; she winced when he set her down. Daenerys and Doreah rush out the door and take Rhaesa by the hands, leading her straight into the house right into a hot bath. Drogo frowned, perhaps he was a bit too rough with his wife for her first time.

Inside the bath chamber, Daenerys and Doreah help Rhaesa into the scalding hot water. Rhaesa sighs as she sits down in the water. Dany gives her sister a worried look, "Sister, are you alright?"

Rhaesa smiles warmly at her baby sister, "Yes, the Khal was a little rough with me, that's all. No more than I expected, I suppose."

"Do not worry, Khaleesi; things will get better with time," Doreah tells her mistress.

Rhaesa looks at Doreah, "You think so?"

"I know so, my lady. Before your brother bought me for you and your sister, I worked in the pleasure houses. Things will certainly get better for you and the Khal if you let me teach you, my lady."

Rhaesa looks at Dany, who is blushing fiercely at where this conversation has gone. Rhaesa nods, "Alright, teach me how to pleasure the Khal. But not now, not while we're still here."

Doreah nods and leaves the sisters alone. They sit in silence for a while only with the sound of Dany brushing Rhae's hair until finally, Dany speaks.

"Was it like the way Father was with Mother?"

Rhaesa turns and looks at her sister, "How do you know about that?"

"Viserys told me. He told me that Father raped mother all the time. Especially after he burned someone."

"That little shit. No, Dany, what Father did to Mother was vile and violent. He took more pleasure in hurting her than the actual act. Khal Drogo was rough, but he didn't hurt me on purpose. He wasn't enjoying my pain."

"Will it be that way for me as well?" Dany asked.

"Not if I can help it. You will marry for love. Not for an army."

"But Viserys told me last night-"

"I don't care what Viserys told you. He is never going to use you as a bargaining chip again."

"But if he is to be king-"

Rhaesa takes her sister by the hands, "Dany, Viserys will never be king. He doesn't have the heart for it."

"But he's the last dragon."

"Rhaegar was the last dragon, and Viserys is nothing like Rhaegar."

"Then what will happen to us?"

"For now, we live our lives with the Dothraki. I will be their Khaleesi, and you will be by my side."

"And Viserys?"

Rhaesa chuckled, "Let Viserys have his dreams of becoming a king. He'll soon discover that they were no more than dreams."

"And the Seven Kingdoms?"

"We'll leave them to their fate for now. Let the Usurper do what he will, and when the realm sees him turn everything to ash, that's when the dragon will rise."

Daenerys nods.

"Good, now help me out of the bath, we need to break our fast soon. I'm sure the Khal will want to leave soon."

Once Rhae is dressed in a dress, but with trousers underneath, Doreah comes back in the room with her and Dany's breakfast. They eat quickly and head outside with the rest of the Dothraki. As soon as they walk out, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah fall in step with them.

"Are you alright, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan asks, "He wasn't-"

"Like my father? No, Ser Barristan, he wasn't. Thank you for your concern."

"Always, Your Grace."

As Rhaesa and the others make their way through the Dothraki camp, she is suddenly stopped by two women. They bow and address Rhaesa, "I am Irri, and this is Jhiqui. We are a gift from Khal Drogo, Khaleesi."

Rhaesa looks at them, surprised, "Do you both know the Common Tongue?"

"Yes, Khaleesi," Jhiqui says.

"Good, perhaps you can teach my sister and me to speak Dothraki."

"It would be an honor, Khaleesi."

At that moment, Khal Drogo calls for the khalasar to move out. Rhaesa and Daenerys mount their horses along with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah and follow the khalasar out of Pentos towards the Dothraki Sea.

They travel for days on end, stopping every night to set up camp. All-day, Khal Drogo rides with his blood riders, and every night, he mounts Rhaesa. Her pain has finally stopped now. Its only discomfort. When Drogo finishes with a grunt, he rolls over, bringing Rhaesa with him and falls asleep. Rhaesa lies there waiting for Drogo to roll over so that she can get up and clean herself.

Finally, Drogo lets her go and rolls over, Rhaesa carefully gets up, grabs a cloth, dips it in some water and cleans herself. When she has finished washing, Rhaesa throws the material into the fire. Walking towards her dragon eggs that are surrounded by candles, she picks one up and holds it close.

Rhaesa sighs, 'This can't go on.' She looks back at Drogo, 'I don't want to be his bed warmer and his broodmare. I want this marriage to mean more, I want to love him and for him to love me.'

Rhaesa remembers when she was Kagome that she, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were curious about sex and had watched porn online. It had been an embarrassing experience, but she had learned one thing. There were other ways to please men. Tomorrow Rhaesa would ask Doreah to teach her exactly how to pleasure the Khal.

The next day, the Khal announces they will remain there for a few days rest and to gather supplies. The Khal and some of his men go hunting, giving Rhaesa a reprieve from him for a while though she does use her time wisely.

"Doreah, teach me how to pleasure the Khal."

"It would be my honor, Khaleesi."

Rhaesa lies on her back while Doreah sits on top of her, "No, Khaleesi. You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes. It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes."

Rhaesa blushes at her words. Slowly Doreah starts to grind her hips against Rhaesa's.

"Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her, and she refused them all."

"Well, she sounds like an interesting woman. I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top."

Doreah takes Rhaesa's hands, "You will make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi? Then don't make love like a slave."

Suddenly, Rhaesa rolls them over, "Very good, Khaleesi. Out there, he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you."

Rhaesa smirks finally understanding; she begins to grind against Doreah, proving that she is a fast learner, "What else can you teach me?"

"You can also pleasure him with your mouth…"

Feeling exceptionally good about herself and now with a plan, Rhaesa approaches Ser Barristan later that afternoon, "Ser Barristan, I think it's time to continue our lessons."

"Lessons what lessons, what is she talking about, Ser Barristan?" Viserys asks.

Ser Barristan smiles, and completely ignores Viserys, "I thought you might feel that way, Your Grace," He walks over towards his saddle and removes an extra sword.

Dany smiles, "You know how to use a sword?"

Rhaesa smiles back, "Since I was five, Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn Martell were teaching me."

Ser Jorah looks on curiously as Ser Barristan hands Rhaesa the sword. Rakharo steps in front of his Khaleesi, blocking Ser Barristan.

"Jin Khaleesi tat vo zigereo tat tiholat hash tat use jin vov."

"He says that The Khaleesi does not need to know how to use a weapon." Jorah translate.

"You may not think so, but The Khaleesi can still die upon one. Wouldn't it be better that she learns how to use one just in case?" Ser Barristan asks.

Jorah translates Ser Barristan's words

Rakharo thinks for a moment, then steps aside. Rhaesa smiles at Rakharo. She turns to face Ser Barristan, "Shall we start slow, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan asks.

"I think we better, it's been a long time since I've picked up a sword."

"Alright, on guard."

Rhaesa gets into her defensive position, and Ser Barristan brings down his sword slowly so that Rhaesa has time to block. They go through the motions of a duel for several minutes.

Ser Barristan smiles, "Very good, Khaleesi, it seems you haven't forgotten everything."

"Muscle memory, I suppose."

A crowd has gathered, but Rhaesa and Ser Barristan don't pay them any attention. Ser Barristan continues to work Rhaesa through her movements, slowly increasing his speed. Rhaesa keeps up with him very well.

By this time, Khal Drogo and the others have returned. They notice that a crowd has gathered, and Drogo makes his way towards the front of the mob to see what is going on. Drogo's eyes widen when he sees Ser Barristan fighting with his wife. The Khal makes his way towards the pair, but Rakharo stops him.

*_Wait, My Khal, he is not trying to hurt the Khaleesi. Barristan is training her.*_

_*Why? My Khaleesi doesn't need to learn how to defend herself. I will protect her.*_

*_Jorah said that the knight has been training her since she was a child in case she ever needed to protect herself. She's been doing well and learns quickly.*_ Rakharo tells his Khal.

Drogo grunts but decides to let this continue. He watches as Rhaesa fights Ser Barristan with a determined look on her face. Sweat running down her face, her hair in disarray. Drogo thinks she's never looked lovelier. It surprises him that he finds her fighting skills arousing.

Eventually, Ser Barristan lets Rhaesa win as he used to when she was a child. The crowd cheers, but Rhaesa knows better; she smiles at him when she has her sword pointed at his heart, "You let me win."

"You needed to make a good impression on your husband, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan says as he nods towards Khal Drogo.

Rhaesa whirls around and stares at her husband. Drogo crosses his arms and stares back at her; he sighs, "Fin eshna vov tat yer tiholat?"

"Khal Drogo wants to know what other weapon do you know?" Jorah translates.

Rhaesa smiles, "Jin kohol." (The bow.)

Drogo smirks, He calls for one of his Bloodriders to bring him a bow and to set up a target. Drogo steps forward and hands Rhaesa the bow; he runs his finger down her arm before he steps away, causing Rhaesa to shiver.

Rakharo hands Rhaesa several arrows, and Rhaesa knocks her first arrow. She aims and shoots hitting the mark, the mob cheers. Drogo stares at the target; his eyes widen when another arrow goes whizzing by and splits the first one down the middle. Then another arrow hit, and Rhaesa shoots her last arrow splitting the previous one down the center as well.

Ser Barristan looks on proudly; he leans in towards, Jorah, "She's always been better with a bow than with a sword."

Rhaesa turns towards Drogo beaming at him. Without a word, Drogo sweeps Rhaesa up into his arms and strides off towards their tent. Ser Barristan almost follows, thinking the worst, but Jorah stops him, "He won't hurt her."

Daenerys watches her sister and the Khal leave; she turns towards Ser Barristan, "I want to learn as well."

"You can't learn, Dany," Viserys says, "I forbid it."

Jorah ignores, Viserys, "If you want to learn, Princess, then I will teach you."

Dany smiles at him, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 5 Feelings Awakened

**SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

*_Italics= Dothraki*_

When Drogo gets Rhaesa back to the tent, he throws her on the pallet of furs. He grabs her trousers and yanks them off then removes her dress. Drogo leaves her lying there naked while he gets undressed. He comes back to the bed and tries to flip Rhaesa onto her stomach, Rhaesa fights him.

"No."

Drogo looks at her, stunned, then tries to flip her again.

"No."

_*I will have you, woman.*_ Drogo tells Rhaesa

*_And I will look you in the eyes when you do, husband._* Rhaesa tells him.

Drogo stops trying to flip Rhaesa over and stares at her. Rhae takes advantage and flips their position straddling his hips. She leans down and kisses him. Drogo stiffens then slowly starts to relax and follows her example.

Rhaesa starts kissing down his neck and chest, slowly making her way towards his member. Drogo gasps when he feels her wet tongue lick him from his abdomen down to his hip. She kisses his hip then looks up at him.

Drogo stares down at Rhaesa, wondering what she's going to do. His eyes widen when he sees her take his member into her mouth. Drogo groans when she begins to suck.

Rhaesa was nervous at the thought of pleasuring her husband, especially when she finally got a look at his member. He was long, thick, and throbbing. Rhaesa wondered how he ever fit inside her in the first place. But she was determined to make this work.

Rhaesa took the head of Drogo's cock in her mouth and began to suck. She grew more confident when she heard Drogo groan. She swirled her tongue around the ridge of his cock before releasing it, grabbing it with her hand to stroke it a few times.

The expression on Drogo's face was priceless. His eyes were wide with amazement and awe. He said nothing, just looked at Rhaesa as she worked him with both hands. She put his head in her mouth one more time, sucking on it, getting it nice and wet, and still, he didn't break his gaze.

Rhaesa climbed his cock slowly, looking to see if Drogo's expression would finally change. He dropped his head down to the bed and then looked at her again with an awed expression.

Drogo leaned back, and Rhaesa began grinding, feeling the ridge of his fat head rubbing her g-spot as she moved forward and backward, rubbing her clit and his mound. The whole time Rhaesa stared into Drogo's eyes.

Rhaesa leaned in to kiss him, to feel his soft lips pressed up against hers. The heat of his breath on her skin was orgasmic. Looking deep into his eyes, she grinds slowly, enjoying every inch of him — the feel of his body, the smell of his skin.

Drogo flipped Rhaesa on to her back and went deep between her legs. Her greedy pussy opened wide and sucked him in deep. Rhaesa's walls squeezed him as he filled her up from the bottom to the top, balls slapping her with each thrust. The scruff of his beard tickled Rhaesa's soft skin as he nibbled her ear.

Rhaesa swiveled her position, getting the upper hand again. She bounced and ground some more onto Drogo's cock as she braces herself on his chest. He gripped Rhaesa's waist, lifted her, and then forced her down hard on his cock. Rhaesa felt the muscles in Drogo's body tighten, and she knew he was ready to cum. Drogo started slamming her down on his cock even harder, causing Rhaesa to throw her head back and scream.

Rhaesa fell forward onto Drogo as he continued to thrust upwards into her chasing his release. Finally, he thrust one last time and held himself as he spilled his seed deep inside his Rhaesa. They lay there in silence while each recovers their breath. Drogo wraps his arms around his wife and holds her close. In all the times that he has been with a woman, Drogo has never known such pleasure as he had that night. It was a new experience, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Drogo noticed that Rhaesa's breathing has become more profound, and she's gone limp. He angles his head so that he can get a better look at his wife and notices that she has fallen asleep on top of him. He moves Rhaesa's white-blonde hair out of her eyes and stares at her beautiful face. Drogo thought back to the day he saw Rhaesa, the girl that the Beggar King had offered him as his bride was pretty enough, but there was a fire and fierceness in Rhaesa that Drogo could see in her violet eyes, and he had to have her. And he had been right. Seeing her fight that afternoon had stirred something within him, something more than lust, something more profound. Drogo smiles as Rhaesa cuddles more into him in her sleep. He reaches out for the furs to cover them, wraps his arms around Rhaesa, and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Rhaesa awakens she is surprised to find Drogo still in bed with her. Usually, he is long gone by the time she wakes up. Rhaesa feels his strong arms tighten around her and Drogo kisses her neck.

*_Go back to sleep, little one, it's too early to be up.*_ Drogo tells her, *The sun has not yet risen.*

Rhaesa sighs and cuddles more into her husband. She quickly falls asleep. The next time she wakes up, it's to the feel of Drogo kissing his way down to her breasts and him grinding his morning wood into her thigh. Rhaesa moans when she feels Drogo's hot mouth closes around her nipple. Drogo licks and suckles on her nipple while he palms her other breast. Her cries and moans cause Drogo's cock to harden even more.

He lets go of her nipple then spreads her legs. Moving in between them, Drogo rubs his cock against her entrance then slowly enters her. Rhaesa cries out, feeling her husband stretch her; when Drogo his entirely sheathed inside her, he begins to rock his hips. He stares into Rhaesa's beautiful violet eyes as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. Rhaesa reaches up and cups his face, bringing him down into a kiss.

Drogo's thrusts become harder and faster. Rhaesa moans and wraps her legs around his waist, causing Drogo to groan as he sinks into his woman. Rhaesa feels her belly begin to tighten; sweat pours off of her as she gasps and moans. Drogo grunts and groans as he thrusts into her until finally the cord snap and Rhaesa screams. Drogo keeps her legs wrapped around his waist as he continues to pound into Rhaesa. He lets out a feral growl and spends himself inside of her. Catching himself before he collapses on top of her, Drogo slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back. He pulls Rhaesa into his arms and holds her close.

Rhaesa rests her head on his chest, listening to Drogo's steady heartbeat. Drogo ran his hand up and down Rhaesa's spine enjoying the feel of her softy creamy skin. With Drogo's soft caresses and the sound of his steady heartbeat, Rhaesa was lulled back to sleep.

The third time Rhaesa woke up, it was to the smell of roasted rabbit being brought into her tent by Irri and Jhiqui while Doreah was preparing Rhaesa's bath. They smiled at her when they saw her state of dress, "Good morning, Khaleesi, did you have and the Khal have a good night," Doreah asked with a smirk on her lips.

Rhaesa blushed, "Yes, we did; thank you," Rhaesa said, giving Doreah a meaningful look.

Doreah smiled, "You're welcome, Khaleesi."

Rhaesa put on her dressing gown and stood up. By this time, Rhaesa's bath was nice and hot. She got in a wooden tub and bathed with the help of Doreah and Irri while Jhiqui cleaned up. When she was finished with her bat, the girls helped Rhaesa dress and plaited her. When she was ready, Jhiqui served Rhaesa the rabbit and some hard-boiled quail eggs.

As Rhae ate her breakfast, she asked where her siblings were, "Your sister is with Jorah The Andal. They teach her sword and bow," Irri tells her Khaleesi.

"And my brother?"

Doreah sighed, "Complaining to Ser Barristan about not having his army yet."

Rhaesa shook her head, that's all Viserys did lately was whine and complain that Drogo was going in the opposite direction of Westeros.

When Rhaesa finished with her breakfast, she got up and checked on her dragon eggs. She smiled down at them and turned them over. Everyone thought that they were petrified, but Rhaesa knew better. She could sense the aura of the little dragons inside. They were developing slowly but steadily since the day that Illyrio gave them to her. All that was need was a catalyst to get the eggs to hatch.

After tending to the eggs, Rhaesa left her tent and went searching for Dany. She found Daenerys with Jorah, who was teaching her how to grip the sword and were working on her footwork. They were using the sword that Ser Barristan had brought for Rhaesa. Viserys sat nearby with a look of contempt on his face. Anytime Dany would make a mistake, Viserys would mock her.

"Leave her alone, Viserys, you were no better when you first began to learn to use a sword," Rhaesa said as she made her way towards the group. Rakharo at her side.

"She shouldn't be learning at all. Daenerys is a woman."

"That isn't for you to decide, Brother."

"Yes, it is; I am king."

"In Westeros, you may be king, here you are nothing but an outsider," Rhaesa told him.

Viserys bolted to his feet and got in Rhaesa's face, "And what are you, dear sister? Nothing but a Dothraki whore and broodmare."

Ser Barristan took a step forward when Rhaesa punched Viserys in the face. Viserys held his cheek and looked at his sister in shock and a little fearful. Rakharo snorted at the look on Viserys' face.

"I am Khaleesi, Viserys, a queen, and I will not tolerate you insulting Daenerys or me."

By this time, Dany and Jorah had stopped and been looking on. Dany had a worried look on her face, but Jorah smirked. He hadn't realized how formidable Rhaesa could be or how much of a temper she had. Across the way, Drogo had been sitting with his bloodriders and had seen the entire exchange. He nearly laughed when he saw his wife punch that pretentious brat in the face. Drogo was beginning to like this side of Rhaesa. He loved how her violet eyes shined with a fierce glow and how she held herself like the queen she is, his queen.

Once Viserys skulked away, Ser Barristan made his way over towards Rhaesa, "I hope you don't mind your sister using your sword, Khaleesi, but it was the only one light enough for her to wield."

"No, of course not, Ser Barristan, while Dany works with Jorah, you and I can work on my archery."

Ser Barristan chuckled, "After that display yesterday, I don't think you need much practice, Khaleesi."

"Then, I suppose we'll watch Dany practice."

Rhaesa went and sat down under a tree, while Ser Barristan and Rakharo stood on either side of her. Rhaesa watched her sister intently as Jorah explained the intricacies of swordplay to her. As she watched, Rhaesa thought of how proud she was of Daenerys. Gone was the timid little girl that would flinch anytime Viserys came near her, and in its place was a young woman growing in confidence. Rhaesa was proud of her sister and wanted to reward her. And what better way to reward a young dragon than with dragon eggs of her own. Rhaesa decided that she would let Dany pick from her clutch of dragon eggs whichever ones she wanted.

With that decided, Rhaesa clapped loudly when Daenerys and Jorah finished their lesson. Rhaesa stood up and made her way over towards her sister, "You did wonderfully, Dany."

Dany blushed, "Not as good as you, I'm afraid."

"The Khaleesi has been training since she was five, Princess. It is only natural her skills are greater. You will eventually become as good a swordswoman as the Khaleesi," Jorah tells her.

"Maybe even better than me," Rhaesa tells her baby sister.

"I doubt that, Sister."

Rhaesa laughs, she takes hold of her sister by the waist and leads her back to her tent. Ser Barristan, Rakharo, and Jorah follow behind, Dany smiles at her sister, "Where are we going, Rhae?"

Rhaesa squeezes her sister's waist, "I have a gift for you."

They enter the tent and walk up to the incubating dragon eggs. Rhaesa gestures towards the eggs, "Choose, I want you to have three of my dragon eggs."

Dany's eyes widen, "I couldn't possibly, Rhae, they're yours."

"Yes, they are, and I'm giving you three. Please, Dany, accept my gift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course," Rhaesa says with a smile.

"Which ones should I choose?"

"Choose the ones that call to you."

"How do I do that?"

"Run your hands over them and feel, you'll feel a pull towards the ones that are calling you."

Suddenly Daenerys looks up at her sister, "They're not petrified, are they?"

"No, they're not."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel the pulse of life inside the eggs. They're slowly developing. The eggs only need a little push to hatch."

Dany smiled and walked over towards the eggs. She ran her hands over each egg slowly. The ones that called to her were the blue, silver, and pink eggs. She picked up each of those eggs and held them close, "These three, Rhae, I choose these three."

"Good, were you able to feel the magic in them?"

"Yes, it was strange, but I liked it."

"Now, there's one more thing I need you to do. I need you to have those eggs with you always. Do not leave them unattended, and when you're in your tent, place the eggs in the fire."

"Why, Sister?"

"Because, I think the dragons will bond with you more that way, and I don't trust Viserys not to steal them."

"You think he would?"

"Yes, I do, he's getting desperate. You can see it in his eyes, Viserys has the same look that father had; the madness is setting in. It won't be long before Viserys tries something."

Dany looked at her sister, horrified.

"Don't worry, Dany, we're well protected, and soon you'll be able to defend yourself. Now, let's get back to your lessons. I think it's time you learn to use a bow."

Daenerys nods, the girls gather the eggs place them in a bag they each had, blow out the candles, then go back outside to train.


	7. Chapter 6 Surprising News

*ITALICS= DOTHRAKI*

The day wears on, and Dany continues to practice with Jorah using a bow; while Rhae spars with Ser Barristan. As night falls, Irri and Jhiqui come to collect Rhaesa.

"The Khal want you to have a meal with him, Khaleesi," Irri explains.

Rhaesa's heart skips a beat; she nods and follows the girls towards where Drogo is sitting with the rest of his bloodriders. He looks up at her and smiles. When Rhaesa sits down next to Drogo, he pulls her into his lap. The Khal and Khaleesi are served a plate of food where Drogo begins to feed Rhaesa from his plate. Rhaesa happily accepts the food that he offers.

Drogo and the Bloodriders sit for a long time talking and laughing, all the while Drogo keeps offering food to Rhaesa. She's trying to understand what they're talking about, but she can only pick up part of the conversation. When the meal is over, Drogo and Rhaesa stand up and head back to their tent. Rhaesa walk, over to the chest where she kept the eggs. She takes them out of the bags she had them in and places the eggs back in the chest then lights the candles.

While Rhaesa is doing that, Drogo undresses and comes up behind her. He cups her breasts, and she leans into his touch. Slowly, Drogo undresses Rhaesa, taking his time and kissing every inch of creamy skin that is exposed to him.

When her clothing hit the floor, Rhaesa turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Drogo's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He picked Rhaesa up and took her to the bed. Lying down with Rhaesa above him, she slowly slid his cock into her and began to ride him. Rhaesa never took her eyes off of Drogo.

The following day, Khal Drogo called for the khalasar to begin heading out towards Vaes Dothrak. It would take another three moons to reach the sacred city. Along the way, the Dothraki would have villages offer them tribute so that the khalasar would pass by peacefully.

On one particular evening, Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah are preparing the tent so that Rhaesa could go to bed early. Rhaesa had noticed that recently, she was a lot more tired, and food didn't appeal to her. As Irri helped Rhaesa get ready for bed, she saw the change in the Khaleesi. Irri suddenly cupped her breast, Rhaesa flinched.

"What are you doing?"

"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi? You change, Khaleesi. It's a blessing from the Great Stallion."

Rhaesa stared at Irri for a moment. Her eyes suddenly widen as it dawned on her what Irri meant; Rhaesa was pregnant. Rhaesa's hand fell to her belly and smiled. She should have known, Rhaesa had not bled for two moons, but she thought that it was due to the stress of everything that had happened. Rhaesa smiled, she was going to have a baby, and she couldn't be happier.

"Are you happy, Khaleesi," Irri asked.

Rhaesa thought for a moment, was she happy? In her previous life, Kagome had always wanted to be a mother, but her life was cut short. Rhaesa had never considered the possibility of becoming a mother; she was always too concerned about her destiny, then after the rebellion, she had to worry about surviving and taking care of Dany.

But now that they were all relatively safe and Rhaesa had time to think about it, yes, she was happy to be pregnant more than anything Rhaesa wanted this baby, "Yes, Irri, I am happy. I couldn't be happier."

Irri smiled at Rhaesa, "We must take extra care of you, Khaleesi. We must make sure the Khal's babe grows strong."

At that moment, Jhiqui comes in with Rhaesa's dinner. The minute Rhaesa smells it, she runs outside and vomits. Jhiqui looks at Irri, confused. Irri informs Jhiqui that Rhaesa is with child and rushes out after Rhaesa.

After a moment the two women come back into the tent, Irri is supporting Rhaesa, "Do not worry, Khaleesi, we will get you something else to eat," Jhiqui informs her.

Irri leaves the tent and goes in search of Rakharo. She finds him talking with Jorah and Ser Barristan in their tent. Irri walks into their tent, *_The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits.*_

*_There are no rabbits,_* Rakharo informs Irri.

*_Find some ducks, The Khaleesi likes duck.*_

Rakharo gives her an exasperated look, *_Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?*_

_*Dog then, I have seen many dogs.*_

"I don't think she wants to eat dog." Jorah points out.

"The Khaleesi have baby inside her. It is true. She does not bleed for two moons. Her belly starts to swell."

*_A blessing from the Great Stallion.*_

"She does not want to eat horse," Irri informs them.

"I'll have the boys butcher a goat for her supper," Jorah tells Irri.

Jorah suddenly becomes very melancholy, "I need to ride to Qohor."

"We ride for Vaes Dothrak," Rakharo informs him.

"Don't worry; I'll catch up. The horde's easy to find," With that Jorah gets up and leaves the tent.

The whole time this conversation is taking place, Ser Barristan has sat there quietly listening. He had learned Dothraki very quickly and had, for the most part, been able to follow the discussion. His little princess was pregnant, and something about that news disturbed Jorah. Ser Barristan liked the man well enough but didn't entirely trust him around Rhaesa. Ser Barristan knew that King Robert had someone spying on the Targaryens, but he wasn't sure who. Until now. It was too much of a coincidence that Jorah suddenly wanted to leave for Qohor. If Ser Barristan's suspicions were correct, Jorah The Andal was going to pay for his betrayal.

Ser Barristan stood up, "I must see the Khaleesi," He informed Rakharo.

Ser Barristan left the tent and headed over towards Rhaesa's tent. He asked the guard to announce him, and Rhaesa permitted for Ser Barristan to enter.

Ser Barristan smiled at Rhaesa, "I hear congratulations are in order, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan says.

Rhaesa smiles at him and places a hand on her belly, "Yes, it is."

"Are you happy?"

"I am so happy, Ser Barristan. I have always wanted children. I never thought that I would have them considering everything that has happened to my family."

"I'm happy for you, Khaleesi. But I came to inform you I must leave for a short time."

Rhaesa looked at Ser Barristan, alarmed, "Why, what's happened."

"When your maid came and informed us that you are with child, I noticed a strange look on Jorah's face. Then suddenly, he announced he was going to Qohor. Why the sudden need to leave?"

Rhaesa's violet eyes narrowed, "You think he's a spy for the Usurper?"

"I don't know for sure, but I plan to find out and deal with it."

Rhaesa thinks for a moment, "Alright, follow him and if he is a spy, bring him back here. I want to deal with him myself."

Ser Barristan bows, "As you command, Khaleesi."

And with that, Ser Barristan went to pack his gear and set out to follow Jorah the Andal. Before he left, Ser Barristan informed Rakharo to stay close to Rhaesa; she would need extra guarding now.

After a while, Irri came back with some roasted goat. The smell made Rhaesa's stomach settle, and she smiled at her maid, "Thank you, Irri, I appreciate this."

"No thanks, Khaleesi, anything for you," Irri said.

Rhaesa settled down and had her supper, while she was eating, Drogo came into the tent. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

_*I was told that you are ill, little one. That you will not eat horse, is this true?*_

Rhaesa smiled at Drogo, *_It is true, but I'm not ill for the reason you think.*_

Drogo came and sat down next to her, *_Then what is the matter, little one?*_

Rhaesa puts down her supper and takes Drogo's hand placing it on her belly,_ *I am with child, husband._*

Drogo looks at Rhaesa, confused for a moment, then suddenly as it dawns on him what Rhaesa tells him, Drogo's face lights up. He gently squeezes her belly, *You are sure?*

_*I have not had my moon blood for two moons now. I am positive.*_

Drogo laughs. He gently pulls Rhaesa into a hug, then pulls away to kiss her, *_Are you happy,_* Rhaesa asks Drogo.

_*I am happier than I have ever been in my life. The Great Stallion has blessed us.*_

Drogo kisses his wife again then slowly pushes her down on the bed. He slowly undresses her and takes in her beautiful form. As his eyes wander over Rhaesa's naked body, they pause at her belly. Seeing Rhaesa like this, Drogo can see the small swell of her stomach. Pride and arousal shoot through him. He quickly undresses and joins his wife in bed. Lying down next to her, Drogo slowly begins kissing his way down her body, causing Rhaesa to sigh and moan. Drogo suckles gently on her nipples, enjoying the taste of her. When he releases her nipple, Drogo covers her body with his own and slowly sheaths himself within her. Very carefully, he begins to make love to Rhaesa for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, the two lovers lay in bed, sated from making love the night before and in early that morning. Rhaesa cuddles close to Drogo, and he runs his finger up and down her spine. Rhaesa looks up at Drogo, *_It will be a boy.*_

_*How do you know?*_

_*I can feel him; he has immense power. Your son will be a great leader.*_

Drogo leans down and gives Rhaesa a tender kiss.

Later that morning, the Khalaser break camp and continue their journey to Vaes Dothrak. When they are ready to move out, Drogo helps Rhaesa onto her horse himself. He tells Rakharo not to let Rhaesa out of his sight. He looks around and asks Rakharo where the Khaleesi's guards have gone. Rhakharo explains that both knights left suddenly for Qohor. Drogo thinks that's dubious and will deal with it if they return.

As they travel to Vaes Dothrak, Drogo orders that the men be on the lookout for rabbit and duck to hunt, Rhaesa informed him last night that horse meat was not sitting well with her right now. And he didn't want to risk her becoming weaker as they proceeded along their journey. A few times, the Khalaser had to stop so that Rhaesa could throw up.

After one incident, Daenerys pulled her horse alongside Rhaesa's, "Are you alright, sister?"

Rhaesa smiled weakly, "Yes, Dany, I'm only having morning sickness, that's all."

Dany's eyes widen, "You're pregnant?!"

Rhaesa smiles and nods

"That's wonderful, sister, congratulations. I'm sure Khal Drogo is excited."

"Thank you, sister, and Drogo is excited."

"So the savage finally impregnated you, you're finally becoming the broodmare you were meant to be, sister. Now you'll have your dirty little savages running around," Viserys says as he comes to ride on the other side of Rhaesa.

He looks around and notices that Ser Barristan and Jorah are missing, "And where is your guard dogs, sisters, did they abandon you? Well, I suppose they can do better than the likes of you two," Viserys says with a vicious smile.

Daenerys curls inward at her brother's insults, but Rhaesa looks him in the eyes, "Have care of how you speak to me, Viserys."

"Why should I am a dragon and king of the Seven Kingdoms."

"You're nothing but a coward and a leech, Viserys, and you are no dragon."

Viserys looks at his sister indignantly, "I'll show you, whore, when I take back the Seven Kingdoms, I'll be the greatest ruler since Aegon the Conquerer."

Rhaesa starts laughing, "You will never rule, Viserys."

"We shall see."

"Yes, we will."

Meanwhile, in Qohor, Jorah has written his report to King Robert Baratheon and is sending it by raven to the Red Keep. The whole time he's doing this, Ser Barristan is watching. As Jorah walks away, Ser Barristan confronts him at sword point.

"Sending off your report to King Robert?" Ser Barristan inquired.

Jorah raised his hands in surrender, "Ser Barristan, listen to me."

"No, I don't think I will. There is nothing you can say that justifies your betrayal of my Khaleesi and her sister."

At the mention of Daenerys, Jorah deflates. Ser Barristan raises an eyebrow, "I see you didn't think that you would be putting the Princess in danger as well. What kind of fool are you, do you think that Robert will allow the girls to live? And do you think that the Princess would ever forgive you for selling our her sister?"

Jorah raises his head, "What's done is done, I can't change it. So, if you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you, Mormont. I'm going to leave that privilege to the Dothraki. I'm sure Khal Drogo will be very interested in knowing you have endangered his wife and child."

Then quicker than Jorah thought the old knight could move, Ser Barristan surged forward and punched Jorah knocking him out. Ser Barristan pulled out a length of rope and tied Jorah's hands behind his back. With the help of some men, they slung Jorah over his horse, and Ser Barristan leads Jorah out of Qohor.


	8. Chapter 7 Link

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_*

**SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

It took several days for Ser Barristan and Jorah to catch up to the khalaser. During that time, Ser Barristan gagged Jorah Mormont. He was in no mood to hear whatever drivel Jorah was going to spew from his mouth. Ser Barristan was angry that someone would put his Khaleesi in harm's way. He only hoped that when the time came, Rhaesa would let him take Mormont's head.

When they arrived at the Dothraki camp, everyone was surprised to see Jorah bound and gagged. As they neared the Khal's tent, Doreah went running inside to inform Rhaesa about what was going on.

"Khaleesi, Ser Barristan has returned with Ser Jorah bound and gagged."

"So, Ser Barristan caught him after all."

Daenerys was in the tent with her sister and looked at her, confused, "What are you talking about, Rhae?"

"Ser Barristan was suspicious of Jorah and followed him to Qohor. Apparently, Ser Barristan found out something unpleasant. Come, Dany, let's go find out what's going on."

Rhaesa, Dany, and Irri stepped out of the tent. The minute they stepped out, Ser Barristan forced Jorah to his knees in front of Rhaesa.

Rhaesa stares at Jorah. Violet's eyes are boring into blue eyes. He flinches and turns away, "So, Ser Barristan was correct, you are a spy for the Usurper."

Daenerys looked at Rhaesa, alarmed, "That can't be true, Rhae."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Princess," Ser Barristan said.

"I thought you were a man from the North, Ser Jorah, where is your honor?"

"I lost my honor, Khaleesi."

"Clearly. And you were hoping that by telling Robert that I am with child and getting me assassinated, you would somehow regain that honor?"

Jorah didn't say anything. By this time, Drogo and his bloodriders had come to see what was going on. Irri told the Khal what was going on. She began to interpret what Rhaesa was saying to Jorah. Drogo became filled with rage; he made his way over to Jorah and picked him up by the throat.

*_How dare you endanger my queen and my child, you piece of shit. I shall have your head for this!*_

Drogo started squeezing Jorah's neck until he started turning blue. But Rhaesa laid a hand on Drogo's arm, gaining his attention. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

*_Please, husband, let me deal with this.*_

Drogo thought for a moment then dropped Jorah, who was gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. Rhaesa kneels in front of him, "I understand that the North values honor above all else, Ser Jorah, is that true?"

Jorah can only nod.

"Then, I shall give you a chance to regain your honor. Bend the knee and swear allegiance to me, and I shall forgive your transgressions."

After Irri translated for Drogo, he, Ser Barristan, and Daenerys stared at Rhaesa in disbelief. Rhaesa lifted Jorah's head and looked him straight in the eyes, "That is if you survive your punishment."

With that, Rhaesa ordered, Rakharo and the bloodriders to beat Jorah within an inch of his life. The bloodriders looked to their Khal for approval, Drogo smirked and nodded. Instantly Rakharo and the Bloodriders descended on Jorah like vultures on a carcass. Jorah put up a valiant effort to fight back but was overwhelmed. They did exactly as their Khaleesi had ordered and beat Jorah almost to death.

When it was over, and Jorah was left a bloody mess on the ground, Rhaesa kneeled again, "Now you are forgiven, Ser Jorah. Betray me again, and I will have you drawn and quartered," Rhaesa turned to her servants, "Make sure he doesn't bleed to death, but that's all. He must be left to heal on his own."

With that, Rhaesa and Drogo walked into their tent. Ser Barristan helped Jorah stand and led him back to the tent they occupied along with Irri and Jhiqui. Ser Barristan half carried, half dragged Jorah away.

"You're lucky, filth, had the Khaleesi been anything like her father, she would have had you burned alive."

When Ser Barristan got to their tent, he dropped Jorah on his bed like a sack of potatoes, then spit on him, "So much for the honor of the North," Then walked out to take his watch outside Rhaesa's tent.

Inside the tent, Drogo pulled Rhaesa into his arm and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, *_Why did you give him a second chance?*_

_*Because I don't believe Ser Jorah is a bad man. He is homesick and desperately wants to be pardoned for his crimes. But above all, Jorah wants his honor back, and he doesn't know how to do that. I think the Usurper is only using him. Robert would never have pardoned him. From what I've heard from Ser Barristan, and my sister, what he did was unforgivable, at least in the eyes of Ned Stark and the North. Robert would never have contradicted his best friend_.*

Drogo ran his finger along Rhaesa's cheek, *_You have a soft heart, wife.*_

*_No, I don't, I am going to use Jorah to get information from Westeros. Let him continue to give his reports to Lord Varys, but he will be giving them false information. I know this deception won't work for long, but maybe long enough to find out what is going on in my homeland.*_

_*Very clever, wife, using their spy against them.*_

Rhaesa beamed up at her husband, *_I'm glad you approve.*_

_*Do you think Jorah will survive?*_

_*I do not doubt that he will. The Mormonts are stubborn people; he won't die without a fight. Their words are not 'Here We Stand' for nothing.*_

Drogo began kissing Rhaesa's jaw and neck, making his way up to her ear, *_And what are your words, little wife_?* Drogo whispered in Rhaesa's ear.

She moaned at feeling his hot breath, *_Fire and Blood.*_

Drogo picked up Rhaesa, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, Drogo began to undress his wife, *_You set fire to my blood, little wife,*_ He said as he began to kiss down her body.

Rhaesa moaned and writhed underneath Drogo. Drogo caressed her body and slowly slid his finger between her folds. He gathered her wetness on his finger and pulled his hand away. Curious, Drogo licked his finger and moaned.

*_You taste sweet, little wife,*_ He smirked at her and positioned himself between Rhaesa's legs, _*I must taste you.*_

The flat of his tongue swept up her outer lips once, and Rhaesa let out a cry of pleasure, this encouraged him further, his magical tongue pushing inside her and then up to her clitoris. Circling around and around, he used the tip of his tongue to tease Rhaesa to climax.

As Rhaesa felt herself build, she mourned the loss of his mouth on her; he removed his face from between her thighs just as Rhaesa was about to tip over. Looking down, she saw that he was staring up at her, and their eyes locked. He dared her to look away as his head descended again. She watched as his tongue came out of his mouth and plunge inside of her. It aroused Rhaesa something terrible; she quivered out the start of her orgasm, the muscles in her thighs and stomach tightening as she reached higher and higher.

Rhaesa's moans and cries were more audible as Drogo worked faster and applied more pressure to her clitoris. As she tripped over the edge of her climax, he plunged his tongue into Rhaesa's channel and licked up her juices that slipped out of her. Once he had licked every wet drop that has escaped, he crawled on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He kissed Rhaesa thoroughly, and she could taste her flavor on his lips; it was intoxicating.

Drogo rubbed his cockhead against her soft pink folds, up and down, against her clit, back to her ass as she quivered. He repeated this several times until her entire body had broken out in a sheen of sweat. She panted and clawed at the furs. Drogo thrust his cock into Rhaesa with a low growl. Her flesh resisted only momentarily before giving way completely. Drogo buried himself to the hilt inside her wet heat. Their flesh slid against one another, hot and slick with sweat. Her softness surrendered to his unyielding hardness. He almost couldn't breathe for pleasure.

"Ooh," She sighed when his cock reached that tender spot deep inside.

*_You're mine_,* The words came from Drogo's mouth in a guttural, savage voice.

Drogo watched as he withdrew his cock, the juices so thick and wet he was riveted by the evidence of her heavy arousal. Knowing how aroused she was for him encouraged Drogo further, and he plunged into her, ravenous and greedy, filling her from root to tip.

Their animal smell scented the air around them, a thick, pungent aroma of sex. Drogo could feel she was stretched as far as possible, almost too far, so perfectly tight. He drove his cock in and out, unable to stop himself from pushing her to the limit, to take as much as he could, as hard as he could. Her mouth was open, and her breathing was rapid, moans erupting from every thrust.

Drogo was wild with the knowledge that he could do this to her, impact such an unabashedly sensual woman. The tilt of her ass heightened the friction of her sex, and when her hips began to undulate, her core clenching, He knew she was close to coming. Drogo pounded his raging cock into her harder and faster, grasping her hips to immobilize her, his hips bucking. She shrieked as the climax shuddered through her body from head to toe.

Drogo's arousal was mounting inside until finally, without warning, his climax charged up, and he lost all control. Spent, Drogo almost collapsed on top of Rhaesa, his body quivering in aftershocks, his mouth dry as he tried to catch his breath. She reached up and cupped his face, smiling.

Still buried deep inside his wife, Drogo leaned down to kiss her. _*I love you, Moon of My Life.*_

_*I love you My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo slowly pulled out and laid down behind Rhaesa. He wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her head. She snuggled back against him as he pulled the furs over them. Slowly her eyes closed, and Rhaesa drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon the Khalaser were ready to move out, giving Ser Barristan enough time to rest. As they began their long journey once again, Ser Jorah rode at the back of the Khalaser dying of agony. No one paid him any attention, and no one helped him.

As they traveled, Rhaesa made sure that her dragon eggs were safe in the satchel she wore across her shoulder. She would always check to make sure they weren't damaged, and Dany would do the same thing with her eggs. Every night when they would stop, Rhaesa would clean the eggs and place them in the coals to incubate them. And every morning she would caress them then put the eggs back in her satchel.

One morning when Rhaesa reached for the black egg, she noticed a difference. The Once semi-smooth texture of the egg had changed, now it was rougher. Rhaesa ran her hand down the egg and hissed; the egg had cut her palm open. She began to bleed quite a bit, placing the egg back on the coals, Rhaesa didn't notice that her blood had dripped on the other two eggs. There was a hissing sound, and the eggs absorbed the blood into the shells like a sponge.

Rhaesa looked around to make sure no one was close by. She then brought forth her healing power and healed her injury. What Rhaesa didn't notice was that the eggs began to glow faintly, reacting to her magic. Once her cut had healed, Rhaesa carefully picked up the eggs and placed them in her satchel. She then exited the tent so that she could break her fast with Daenerys and, unfortunately, Viserys. As they were served, Viserys instantly noticed that Rhaesa was not eating horse meat, but rabbit instead.

"Why do you get, rabbit, and I have to eat this filth?"

"Because, brother, horse meat doesn't agree with me right now. If it did, I would be eating it as well."

"Well, I want the same thing you're having, tell them to serve me some as well."

"No, Viserys, that food is only for Rhaesa and her baby, be glad the Dothraki feed you at all," Daenerys tells her brother.

"How dare you talk back to me, you little slut! Do you want to wake the dragon?"

Daenerys looks Viserys right in the eyes, "You are no dragon."

Viserys lunged for Dany, but Dany was quicker and pulled a knife on him, Viserys cringed, "You will not threaten or come at me again. Or I will kill you. I was taught to handle a knife just as well as a bow and sword."

Viserys nods dumbly. He gets up and walks away. Rhaesa looks at her sister and smiles, "Very good, Dany, I'm glad you stood up to that little shit. Who taught you to wield a knife?"

Daenerys smiled sadly as she looked over to where Jorah sat alone nursing his wounds, "Ser Jorah did," Dany looks at her older sister, "Do you think we can ever trust him again?"

"We might; he'll have to earn back our trust. I'm giving him the opportunity; it's up to him if he wants to take it."

Dany nods.

After breaking their fast, Ser Barristan helps Rhaesa and Daenerys onto their horses, and the khalaser head out, following Drogo and his bloodriders. Drogo made sure that Rhaesa was kept in the middle of everyone so that she was well protected. Throughout the day, Drogo would make his way back to where Rhaesa was to check on her.

*_Are you well, Moon of My Life?*_

Rhaesa smiled at her husband, *_Yes, My Warrior Love, I am doing fine. You need not worry about me.*_

Drogo reached out and caressed her cheek, *I will always worry about you and our son.*

She kissed his palm. He smiled at Rhaesa and rode off back to the front of the Khalaser.

At the end of their long day, the Khalaser set up camp and began preparing for the night. Once the tent was set up, Doreah and Irri set up a bath for Rhaesa. After having her supper with Drogo and the others, Rhaesa came into the tent. She carefully placed each dragon egg into the hot coals to keep them warm. Rhaesa got undressed and got in the bath; her servants helped her bathe. Once she had washed off the grime from the day of travel, Rhaesa asked to be left alone so that she could enjoy her bath in peace. Rhaesa leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, slowly she began to fall asleep.

She was startled awake by the sounds of whispering. At first, Rhaesa couldn't make out what was being said, but slowly the whispers became louder until she finally heard it.

****Mother**.**

Rhaesa looked around, wondering where the voice came from. She shrugged and settled back in the water. Then Rhaesa heard the voice again.

****Mother, can you hear us mother?****

"Hello?"

****Mother**!** Rhaesa suddenly heard three distinct voices happily calling her.

Rhaesa slowly got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her and looked around, "Where are you? Why do you call me, Mother?"

****Because you are our mother. We're right here, Mother, come closer.****

Rhaesa suddenly realized that the voices were coming from the direction of the dragon eggs. She walked closer towards the eggs. Reaching out a shaky hand, Rhaesa picked up the black egg.

"Are, are you the dragons?"

****Yes, Mother, it's us!**** The little dragons chirped happily in their eggs.

Rhaesa stared at the egg in her hand, "Oh my Kami!"


	9. Chapter 8 Sisters

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_  
****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

Rhaesa stood there in her towel, staring at the eggs, "Oh, my Kami, you can talk to me!"

****Of course, we can talk to you, Mother. You're our mother.**** The little dragon, clearly male, said.

"I don't understand how is this possible?"

****You're like us, Mother, a dragon. Dragons talk to each other. We're blood.****

Rhaesa furrowed her brow, what did he mean that they were blood? Her eyes widened, of course, Rhaesa had accidentally bled on the eggs. They must have bonded with her because of it, oh, she had to tell Dany this.

"Why am I only now hearing from you?"

****We couldn't talk before, too smal**l.** The third one answered.

Rhaesa smiled, "I can't wait to see you, my hatchlings." Rhaesa tells her children.

**We can't wait to see you too, Mother and our sibling.**

"You know about the baby?"

****What is a baby, Mother?**** One of the dragons asked, its voice laced with confusion and curiosity.

"A hatchling, like you only different."

Rhaesa felt a wave of understanding coming from the eggs. 'Holy shit, I can feel their emotions too!' Rhaesa thought.

****Yes, mother, we know of our sibling. We can tell from our bond.****

Rhaesa smiled and placed her hand on her belly, "So what shall I call you."

****We don't know, you have to name us.****

"Are all three of you, boys?"

****Boys**?**

"Uh, male, are you male dragons?"

****What's the difference?****

"Well, if you're male, I need to give you masculine names. Bolder names, if you're female, feminine names. More delicate names."

There was a long pause, ****We're male, Mother.****

"Alright, let me think for a moment."

Rhaesa looked at the eggs and their different colors. She wondered if that meant that the dragons would be the color of their eggs. After thinking for a while, Rhaesa concluded that yes, they would be. So, she scrutinized each egg. Finally, she came to a decision.

Picking up the black egg, which was much heavier now, Rhaesa looked at it, "I'm going to call you Balerion." She put the black egg back on the coals and picked up the silver egg, "And you're Meraxes." She then picked up the last one that was black and red; she smiled fondly that this one. "And I shall call you Drogon, after your father."

Rhaesa could feel through their bond that the dragons were satisfied with their names. After a while, Rhaesa could feel that the dragons were beginning to tire.

****We're tired, Mother, it's time for us to sleep.**** Balerion told her.

"Alright, little ones, sleep well."

After that, there was silence, though Rhaesa could feel their contentment. Rhaesa sighed and got dressed; this had been an exciting development. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason she could hear her children was because of her Priestess powers, or was this something that all Targaryens could do. If it were, that would explain the close bond between dragon and rider. But somehow, Rhaesa doubted it. Because if that were the case, then her ancestors would have written it down.

Nevertheless, Rhaesa would tell Dany in the morning. They could experiment with her eggs and see if the same thing happened. Rhaesa dearly hoped so. This was something she wanted her baby sister to experience, as well. Rhaesa stared lovingly at the eggs then yawned. It had been a long day, and it was finally catching up with her. Rhaesa went to her bed, laid down, and went to sleep. A few moments later, Rhaesa felt strong arms encircle her. Drogo pulled his sleeping wife to his chest, kissing her head. Drogo settled down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Rhaesa was awakened by sweet kisses along her neck. She smiled and rolled over to face her husband. He kissed her gently on the lips, *_Good morning, Moon of My Life.*_

*_Good morning, My Warrior Love. Did you sleep well?*_

_*With you in my arms, always.*_

Drogo kissed his wife, the kiss became more urgent, causing Rhaesa to whimper. She was suddenly pulled onto Drogo, and Rhaesa could feel his erection through her nightgown. He thrust his hips upwards into her core, *_Ride me, wife.*_ Drogo demanded.

*_With pleasure, husband._*

Rhaesa slowly sunk onto his cock, causing Drogo to moan. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Rhaesa began to ride him slowly. Their moans and cries could be heard throughout the tent as they made love in the early morning hours.

After Rhaesa woke up a second time, Doreah came into the tent to help her get dressed for the day. Rhaesa decided that she would speak with Dany when they were on the move. She didn't want Viserys to hear their conversation. When Rhaesa was dressed, she went and sat with Drogo to break her fast. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

After they had eaten and the tents were taken down. Drogo helped Rhaesa onto her horse. He rode on ahead of the Khalasar as was his customary habit while Rhaesa rode in the middle with Ser Barristan at her side and Rakharo behind her. After a while, Dany rode up alongside her sister. She noticed that Rhaesa was deep in thought.

"Sister, are you alright?"

Rhaesa smiled at Dany, "Yes, Dany, I was only thinking of something interesting that happened last night that I wanted to share with you."

"Oh? What happened?"

"First, I must ask you, have you noticed a change in the eggs?"

"Yes, I have, they seem to be rougher, with sharper edges, why?"

"Good, A few days ago, when I picked up one of the eggs, I accidentally cut myself. And my blood got all over the egg. What I didn't notice was that my blood dripped onto the other two eggs as well."

"What happened after that?" Daenerys asked.

"Nothing at first, then last night as I was bathing, I heard a tiny whisper. The whisper got louder until I heard a voice call me mother."

"Whose voice was it," Dany asks, hoping it was what she thought it was.

"It was the voice of one of the dragons in the egg."

Ser Barristan, who had been listening, eyes widen but said nothing.

"No."

Rhaesa nodded. She then went on to explain what she and her dragons talked about and how they were now bonded. A smile grew on Dany's face.

"Do you think that if I did the same thing, my eggs would be able to talk to me?" Daenerys asked in an excited tone.

"I don't know, but it's worth trying. Tonight when we make camp try it. But it will take a few days for the dragons to talk to you."

Daenerys was so excited at the thought that she couldn't wait to make camp. At sunset, Drogo called for the Khalaser to halt and make camp. Once the tents were set up, Rhaesa and Daenerys went into Dany's tent and placed her dragon eggs in the coals. Daenerys looks at her sister and sighs. She takes a knife and cuts her palm. Dany lets the blood pool in her hand then drips it onto each egg. The blood hisses when it lands on the eggs, and the girls watch in fascination as the eggs absorb the blood.

Rhaesa takes Dany's hand, "There's something else I want to show you."

Rhaesa places her finger on Dany's cut, and it starts to glow. Dany's eyes widen as she watches her cut begin to heal. When it's treated, Daenerys looks up at her sister in awe.

"I've never shown anyone my healing abilities except for Ser Barristan. Though Mother told me the day you were born that she knew I had these abilities."

Daenerys becomes sad at the mention of their mother, "You couldn't heal her, Rhae?"

"Yes, I could have, but she asked me not to. She was so close to death; it would have taken a great deal of effort on my part, and it would have weakened me greatly. She knew this and didn't want to risk me collapsing. Stannis was invading Dragonstone, and her priority was for Viserys and me to escape. Mother asked me to let her go."

Daenerys had tears running down her face, "I'm sorry I killed our mother."

Rhaesa hugged her sister, "You did nothing of the sort, who told you that?"

"Viserys."

"Of course he did. Dany, you didn't kill Mother, it was something that happened. She was under a great deal of stress. We were in danger; it was all too much for her Rhaegar's death, Elia, and the children's death. Never think that you killed Mother. I know that she wouldn't have traded her life for yours for anything in the world. Mother loved you very much."

Daenerys started crying and hugged her sister tighter, "Thank you, Rhae."

"You're welcome, Dany."

A few days went by, and Daenerys comes rushing into Rhaesa's tent with a massive smile on her face. She hugs her sister and laughs, "It worked, Rhae, the babies talked to me. They called me mother."

Rhaesa hugged her sister, "That's wonderful, Dany. Tell me, are they male or female?"

"They're female."

Rhaesa grinned at her sister, "This is incredible, mine are male. Do you know what this means?"

"We'll be able to have more dragons!" Daenerys squealed.

"Did you name them?"

"Yes, I named them Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys."

"Those are beautiful names. What else did they tell you?"

"The babies said they couldn't wait to meet me. How are we going to hatch them, Rhae?"

"Well, we've already given them blood, I think now all we have to do is give them time to develop and then fire. But we need to be careful; we don't want a repeat of Summerhall."

Daenerys nodded, somehow they would figure out a way to get the eggs hot enough for them to hatch. Something suddenly occurred to Dany, "We can't let Viserys know that the eggs are developing."

"No, we can't. He'll try to take the eggs," Rhaesa tells her sister.

Now that the girls had agreed that Viserys couldn't know anything, Daenerys went back to her tent to attend her eggs. After she left, Ser Barristan asked for permission to come into Rhaesa's tent.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ser Barristan?"

"Yes, Khaleesi, I couldn't help overhearing the other day you telling the princess about your dragon eggs. Is it true, can they talk to you?"

Rhaesa smiled at her dearest friend and guard, "Yes, it is, and now Dany's dragons can do the same with her."

"I'm assuming that means they will eventually hatch."

"Yes, they will, but I think it won't be for a while. The dragons are still developing."

Ser Barristan nods, "Khaleesi, is it wise to hatch them?"

"I don't see why not, the dragons recognize Dany and me as their mothers, and we can communicate with them. Something that I don't think our ancestors could do with their dragons. They will listen to their mothers."

"Then I will protect them with my life until they are old enough to protect themselves," Ser Barristan tells her.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan, it means a great deal to me that I have your support."

"You will always have it, Khaleesi."

With that, Ser Barristan left the tent. The weeks went by, and not only were dragons developing nicely in their eggs, but so was the baby in Rhaesa's womb. Rhaesa was already four months along, and her baby bump was more prominent. But even though Rhaesa's belly was more significant, she continued to spar with Ser Barristan and practice her archery. Drogo protested at first, but he saw how happy it made Rhaesa practicing her combat skill, and he saw how careful Ser Barristan was that Drogo decided to allow it.

As a show of good faith, Rhaesa decided to let Jorah, who had finally healed from his injuries, continue to instruct Dany. She did have a guard nearby just in case. When Rhaesa and Ser Barristan would finish with their sparring, they would go and watch Daenerys train with Jorah.

"She's improving," Ser Barristan said.

"Yes, she is."

"She'll never be good enough. Daenerys will always be worthless," Viserys said as he walked up and stood next to Rhaesa.

"Why do you always run her down?"

"Because it's her fault Mother is dead."

"Oh, gods, Viserys, no, it wasn't. Mother was delicate, and with everything that was going on, she couldn't handle the stress it was too much for her."

Viserys glared at Daenerys, "She should never have been born."

"Viserys, if you say that one more time, I will pummel you."

Viserys smirked, "You can't do anything to me, you're carrying that savage's spawn."

Ser Barristan stepped between the siblings, "She may not be able to Your Grace, but I will."

"You would assault your king."

"You're not my king, Your Grace and your not his either," Ser Barristan said, motioning with his head.

Viserys turned around and saw that Rakharo was now standing directly behind him with his sword drawn. "He wouldn't dare."

"I'm sure he would, Your Grace."

Viserys huffed and walked away like a petulant child.


	10. Chapter 9 Theft and Assassination

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

It took the Khalaser five months, but they finally reached Vaes Dothrak. Within that period, Jorah had earned back enough trust to no longer ride at the end but next to Rhaesa and Dany along with Ser Barristan. As they passed under the statues of two stallions battling, Jorah pointed out the city.

"Vaes Dothrak, city of the horse lords."

"A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do."

Rhaesa glared at her brother, "Viserys, these are my people now, I will not allow you to call them savages."

"I'll call them what I like because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army."

Rhaesa rolled her eyes at the stupidity her brother was spewing. She urged her horse forward to get away from him, Ser Barristan, and the others following her example.

When the Khalaser arrived, The other Khals greeted Drogo and his Bloodriders. While Drogo spoke with the other Khals, The others went to set up camp. Rhaesa was informed that later that evening, there would be a ritual in which she would have to eat a horse's heart raw. Rhaesa wasn't all that worried. She can clearly remember that in her former life as Kagome eating some pretty savoring things before, so this shouldn't be any different.

Once her tent was set up, and she had her bath, Rhaesa went over to her eggs, "How are my children this evening?"

****Fine, Mother, have we stopped moving**?** Balerion asked.

"How do you know we were moving?"

There was a little laugh from Meraxes, ****We can tell, Mother, our warmth was gone, and we were jostled for a long time.****

"I'm sorry about that, but you're right; we were moving. Your father has been taking us home, and it has been a long ride."

****Are we home now, Mother,**** Drogon asked.

"Yes, we are, I expect we won't be leaving for quite some time."

****Good, the moving around is hard on us.**** Balerion informed her.

"I'm so sorry, little ones."

****That's alright, Mother, we understand,**** Drogon tells his mother, sending a wave of serenity trying to comfort his mother.

Rhaesa smiles, "Thank you, little ones, for understanding."

After having her conversation with her children, Rhaesa put them on the coals then got dressed. A few moments later, Daenerys comes into the tent with a smile on her face.

Rhaesa had a pretty good idea why Daenerys was so happy, "You talked to your children?"

"Yes, the girls are the sweetest little things. They told me that they could not wait to see me and asked me if we have stopped moving."

"The boys asked me the same thing."

"It's amazing how they can tell what's going on around them," Daenerys tells her sister.

"Yes, it is, I think that's due to the fact they are tapping into our emotions."

"You could be right. Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Not really, well, maybe a little. But I will eat the entire heart; I'm not going to shame my husband."

"I know you'll succeed, sister. You succeed at everything you put your mind to."

"Thank you, sister, for your confidence in me."

Later that night, the ceremony began standing on a platform in front of Drogo, a heart is held. The Dothraki chant as Rhaesa sinks her teeth in it, bites a chunk out, and chews it.

Standing among the Dothraki, Viserys, Daenerys, Jorah and Ser Barristan look on. "She has to eat the whole heart? I hope it wasn't my horse."

Dany looks at her brother and rolls her eyes, idiot.

Rhaesa is standing on the platform, back straight, looking straight into Drogo's eyes as she continues to eat the heart without hesitation while a priestess sings in Dothraki waving her arms.

"She's doing well," Jorah says.

"Of course she is, Rhae will not fail," Dany tells him. Ser Barristan nods.

Drogo nods, as Rhaesa rips another bite of the heart.

"She'll never keep it down, tell me what they're saying."

"The prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves. Swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him... And their wives will weep tears of blood. She's going to have a boy."

"He won't be a real Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon."

Dany smirks if Viserys only knew.

Rhaesa eats the last of the heart then wipes the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, never taking her eyes off of her husband. Drogo smiles at her.

Jorah continues to translate, "The stallion who mounts the world. The stallion is the Khal of Khals. He shall unite the people into a single Khalasar. All the people of the world will be his herd."

*_A Prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego.*_

The Khalasar chants, "Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego!

Viserys looks on, "They love her."

Drogo walks to Rhaesa and lifts her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and carries her around the platform. The crowd moves forward, encircling Rhaesa. "Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego, the khalasar chants as the priestess screams.

"She truly is a queen today," Ser Barristan says with pride in his eyes.

After the ceremony is over, the celebration begins. Viserys sneaks out and goes into Rhaesa's tent with the intent of stealing the eggs. As he's about to pick them up, the eggs scream for their mother.

****Mother help us**!**

Rhaesa stiffens next to Drogo; she looks at Ser Barristan, "Ser Barristan, the eggs," Rhaesa whisper.

Ser Barristan nods and rushes out of the tent, Jorah follows him, "What's going on, Ser Barristan," Jorah asks.

"The eggs are in danger," Ser Barristan tells him.

Jorah gives him an odd look, how does he know that?

They arrive in Rhaesa's tent just as Viserys is making his way out.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave with those eggs, Your Grace," Ser Barristan tells him.

Viserys laughs, he draws his sword, "And how do you plan on stopping me, Barristan, you're unarmed."

By this time, Jorah has snuck in behind Viserys. He knocks the sword out of his hand while Ser Barristan punches Viserys in the face. Viserys crumples to the ground, Jorah pulls out a length of rope and ties Viserys' hands behind him. Ser Barristan takes the eggs out of the bag. Viserys had wrapped each egg. Ser Barristan unwraps them then puts the eggs back on the coals, careful not to burn himself.

After that, Ser Barristan and Jorah drag Viserys back to the tent where the celebration is going on. They enter the tent and toss Viserys at Khal Drogo, and Rhaesa's feet Drogo looks at the two men surprised.

*_What is the meaning of this?*_

*_We caught Viserys trying to steal the Khaleesi's eggs, Great Khal.**_ Jorah explains.

Drogo nods, *_He must be punished for his crime, take him from the city and cut off his hands.*_

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other. Viserys may be an asshole, but he was still their brother. Rhaesa turns to her husband and takes his hand, *_Please don't, Viserys may be a thief, but he's still my brother, is there another way?*_

Drogo looks at his wife and sighs. He looks at Rakharo, *_Take him from the city and beat him until he begs for mercy. That shouldn't take long he is a coward.*_

Rakharo nods, and he gets up, with the help of Jorah they drag Viserys out of the tent. Rhaesa squeezes Drogo's hand, "Thank you."

Drogo nods, he understands that those words mean gratitude in the Common Tongue. Now that the whole ordeal with Viserys was settled, the celebration continues well into the night. After a while, Drogo pulls Rhaesa into his lap. He wraps his arms around her middle and caresses her belly. Soon Drogo feels Rhaesa slump against him; he looks down and notices that she has fallen asleep. Drogo picks her up and carries Rhaesa back to their tent. Drogo lays Rhaesa down on the furs then undresses her. He undresses and lays down behind her, pulling her close.

The next day, Rhaesa and Daenerys go and visit Viserys in his tent. He's lying down, cut, and bruised from head to toe. Opening his eyes, Viserys glares at his sister, "What do you want, Dothraki whore."

Rhaesa doesn't react, "We came to see how you were doing."

"How does it look like I'm doing? I can't believe you let them beat me!"

"It was either that or lost your hands, Viserys, which would you have preferred?"

"I am a king!"

"Not here. Here you are only a thief and a petulant child. Now, if you continue to act this way, I'll keep you bound and have you gagged."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I don't want to hurt you, Viserys, but endanger me, Dany, my people, and especially my child, then we are no longer siblings."

With that, Rhaesa and Dany walked out of the tent. Later on that day, Rhaesa Dany and their guards visit a local market. Rhaesa smiles at all the seeing all the merchants selling different foods and goods. Dany is talking with Jorah, who excuses himself to see if there are any letters for him.

As he walks away, one of Varys' little birds tries to get Jorah's attention, "Psst, Jorah the Andal. The spider sends his greetings and his congratulations. A royal pardon. You can go home now."

He hands Jorah a roll of parchment, Jorah breaks the seal and reads it. He nods and walks away. When he returns to Rhaesa and the others, he asks to speak to Rhaesa alone, "Khaleesi, I have received a pardon from King Robert," Jorah tells her then shows her the letter.

Rhaesa nods, "What do you plan to do?"

"I have already pledged myself to you, Khaleesi, I will stay here. But I must continue to send the spider reports."

"I thought as much. Continue to send your reports, but send them false information."  
Jorah bows and leaves to look to see if there are letters for him.

While he's gone, Rhaesa and the others wander around the market. They come across a wine merchant, "Virzetha gizikhven! Mra qora! Mra qora! Sweet reds! I have sweet reds from Lys, Volantis, and the Arbor! Tyrosh pear brandy! Andalish sours! I have them! I have them!"

Rhaesa approaches the merchant, "A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet red from Dorne, my lady. One taste, and you'll name your first child after me."

"My son already has a name, and I appreciate the offer, but no, thank you," Rhaesa tells him.

The merchant smiles, "My Lady, you are from Westeros."

"You have the honor of addressing Rhaesa of the House Targaryen. Khaleesi of the riding men and princess of the Seven Kingdoms," Doreah tells him.

The merchant bow, "Rise," Rhaesa tells him.

"You honor my humble stand, Princess, but please, I must insist that you try the wine. But not any wine, I have a dry red from the Arbor. Nectar of the Gods. Let me give you a cask. Uh... a gift."

Daenerys looks at her sister excited, but Rhaesa watches the merchant, he seems to be a little nervous. She looks at Ser Barristan, who is also eyeing the man critically. Rhaesa smirks, if the wine is poisoned, she knew nothing would happen to her, but she wasn't too sure about the baby. So, she did the next best thing.

"Thank you for the cast of wine. Why don't we open it now and have a drink?"

The merchant's smile faltered for a moment. Then his eyes darted from Rhaesa to Ser Barristan then to Rakharo, "Thank you, Princess, but I couldn't possibly drink any of this wine, I am not worthy of drinking with royalty."

Rhaesa smiled, "I insist."

The merchant opened the cast then poured himself a drink, he brought the cup to his lips, suddenly he threw the cup and ran. Jorah and Rakharo ran after him, while Ser Barristan stayed with Rhaesa and Daenerys. The merchant was getting away until Rakharo caught the merchant with his whip. Jorah then tied the merchant and led him back to Vaes Dothrak.


	11. Chapter 10 Another Attempt

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.****

Once the merchant has been caught, they all return to Vaes Dothrak, where the merchant will be punished for his crime against Rhaesa. Rakharo takes the merchant into a tent and beats him then ties him to the tent pole. When the man is almost unconscious, Ser Barristan asks him who sent him to assassinate Rhaesa. The merchant confirms their suspicion, King Robert Baratheon.

Rhaesa, Ser Barristan, and Jorah walk away from the prisoner, "What will they do to him," Rhaesa asks.

"When the Khalasar rides, he'll be leashed to a saddle, forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can," Jorah explains.

"And if he falls?"

"I saw a man last nine miles once."

"King Robert still wants us dead."

"This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last."

"I thought he would leave us alone since we have not attempted to go back to Westeros."

"He will never leave you alone. If you ride to darkest Asshai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt. You're a Targaryen. Your son will have Targaryen blood with 40,000 riders behind him," Ser Barristan tells Rhaesa.

Rhaesa narrows her eyes, "He will not have my son."

"He will not have any of you, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan tells her.

Khal Drogo enters the tent with a couple of his men. After staring at the scared merchant, he walks towards Rhaesa.

*_Moon of my life. Are you hurt?*_

_*No, my Warrior Love, the baby and I are just fine.*_

Drogo kisses Rhaesa's forehead then turns to his Bloodriders, *_We ride from Vaes Dothrak, and we will drag this filth with us. Once, he collapses, I want him dismembered,_* Drogo then turns to Jorah, *_After that, I wish to have the assassin's parts sent back to the king.*_ Drogo says with a smirk.

Jorah bow, *_As you wish.*_

Qotho unties the merchant from the pole and begins dragging him out of the tent. He starts screaming and begging for his life as the merchant is stripped down and tied to the back of Drogo's horse. Jorah mounts his horse and follows Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders as they leave Vaes Dothrak dragging the whimpering merchant behind them.

When the merchant finally falls several miles away from Vaes Dothrak, Drogo has his arms and legs tied to four horses. They slowly start pulling in opposite directions. The man is screaming in agony as his limbs are stretched to their limit. There is a sudden sound of his joints being pulled out of their socket. Drogo smiles as the merchant gives a high pitch scream. At a nod from Drogo, the Bloodriders urge their horses into a gallop and rip off the merchant's limps.

Unfortunately, the merchant did not die right away. So, to add to his suffering, Drogo emasculated him then had Jorah remove the merchant's head. When they were finished, the limbs, head, and manhood were gathered, wrapped in a sack, then put in a box. Jorah then left with the table for the nearest merchant ship heading for Kings Landing.

It took a week for the package to arrive in Kings Landing. The merchant captain was told to give the box to one of the kingsguard so that he could take it to King Robert. He was said to say to them it was a gift from Essos. The merchant captain had one of his sailors take the box to one of the gold cloaks, who then handed it off to Ser Boros Blount.

The box was brought into the king's court, where it was placed in front of King Robert, who is sitting with the small council, "What is this," Robert bellowed.

"A gift from Essos, your Grace," Ser Boros tells him.

Robert gets this devious look on his face; he's hoping that the assassin has sent him Rhaesa's head. Eagerly, Robert gives the command to open the box; they all gag at the rotting smell that comes from the box. Robert gets up and makes his way towards the box, followed by Ned Stark. Robert reaches in and pulls out the bloody sack and empties its contents on the floor. Everyone gasps as the limbs, head, and manhood of Robert's assassin fall onto the floor with a sickening splat.

King Robert stared wide, eyed at the body part. Ned looks at the bag and sees there's a blood-splattered note attached to it. He takes the letter and reads it out loud, "Compliments of Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Rhaesa Targaryen."

Robert turns around and snatches the letter from Ned. He reads the letter then turns red with anger, "I want that whore and that bastard dead!" Robert bellows then walked out of the room. Ned orders the mess cleaned up and followed Robert out the door. Later that night, Robert tells Varys to get in contact with the Faceless Men and put a contract out on Rhaesa Targaryen.

Varys bows, "Yes, Your Grace."

It didn't take long for Varys to send a raven to Braavos to the Faceless Men contracting them to assassinate Khal Drogo and the Targaryens. Jaqen H'ghar was sent out to Vaes Dothrak to get rid of the Targaryens. He was to kill Rhaesa Targaryen first. So when the opportunity presented itself, Jaqen H'ghar moved in for the kill.

For a few days now, Rhaesa had the feeling that something was off. She had felt a dark presence inside Vaes Dothrak but couldn't quite place it, but Rhaesa did notice that it was following her. Experience from her past life had taught her that whatever it did not bode well for her or her child. Rhaesa decided that it was time to confront it. One evening while Drogo was in council with the other Khals, Rhaesa snuck out of their tent and made her way into the darkness. Rhaesa flared her aura, and just as she had suspected, the dark presence was following her.

Jaqen crept closer to Rhaesa when suddenly he felt her aura. He could feel the light and purity of her power, but what stopped Jaqen in his tracks was the fact that he felt two lives. Rhaesa's present and her past life. He stood there for a moment in shock when Rhaesa felt the assassin stop moving; she turned to face him.

"I'm assuming you were sent by the Usurper to kill me," Rhaesa said calmly.

Jaqen didn't say anything at first. He only stared at her for a moment, "A woman has been blessed by the Many-Faced God," Jaqen said to Rhaesa.

Rhaesa tilted her head, "The Many-Faced God?"

"Death. A man can see that the Many-Faced God has blessed a woman twice."

Rhaesa thought for a moment, "If you mean that I have died and been reincarnated two times, you're right."

Jaqen nods.

"But how do you know that?"

"A man can feel the presence of the Man-Faced God."

"So, what does this mean?"

"A man cannot destroy what has been blessed. A man must serve instead."

Rhaesa nods, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"A woman may call a man Jaqen H'ghar."

"And what exactly were you contracted to do?"

"To kill the Targaryens and the Khal."

"Well, since you are now serving me, I order you not to go through with your contract."

Jaqen bowed his head, "If that is what a woman wishes."

"Good. Now, I would have you return to where you came from, right now, I do not need your service. I would like for you to tell your guild about me so that they don't send more assassins. But if I ever need you, I will call upon you."

Jaqen nods and disappears into the night. Rhaesa heads back to her tent and slips back in unnoticed.

When Jaqen returns to the temple of the Many-Faced God, he informs the others of the blessings that have been bestowed upon Rhaesa Targaryen. They all agree that they can't fulfill this contract, a raven is sent back to Kings Landing informing them that they have refused to take the assignment.

Lord Varys makes his way towards King Robert's chambers to inform him of the raven he has just received. Jaime Lannister tells him that the King is indisposed at the moment.

"The king is in the middle of fucking a whore," Ser Jaime tells Varys, "Whatever you have to tell him will have to wait."

"I'm afraid this news can't wait, Ser Jaime. It's about the Targaryens."

Jaime sighs and knocks on the door, "What the fuck do you want Kingslayer," Robert growls out.

Ser Jaime grits his teeth, "Your Grace, Lord Varys is here with some news."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Your Grace, it has to do with the Targaryens," Ser Jaime tells the king.

There's a long pause, after a while, the door opens, and the whore leaves Robert's chambers, "Send him in."

Lord Varys sweeps into the room and bows to King Robert, "What news do you have for me, Varys," Robert asks as he takes a drink of his wine.

"Your Grace, I have received a raven from the Faceless Men."

Robert leans forward in anticipation, "Have they killed the Targaryens and the savage?"

"No, Your Grace, they have sent a letter informing me that they are refusing to go through with the contract."

Robert roars and throws his goblet of wine, "Those bastards, do they say why?"

"No, Your Grace, no explanation is given. Perhaps it's time to give up?"

"Never! I will not rest until all of the dragon spawns are destroyed!"

Varys sighs, "There is one other option, we could contact the guild of the Sorrowful Men out of Qarth. They are not as skilled as the Faceless Men, but I'm sure the Sorrowful Men will not refuse," Lord Varys tells the king.

"Good, contact them immediately."

Varys bows, "As you wish, Your Grace."

Varys wrote the Sorrowful Men contracting them to kill Rhaesa and Daenerys Targaryen. He didn't bother with Khal Drogo or Viserys. He knew that Khal Drogo would never cross the Narrow Sea, and Viserys was too much of a coward to try anything without the Khal's assistance.

It took a month for the Sorrowful Men to get in contact with Lord Varys, informing him that they would take the job. They had told Varys that the guild had already dispatched someone to Vaes Dothrak.

When the assassin reaches Vaes Dothrak, he waited until Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders and left the city on a raid. Since Rhaesa was seven months pregnant, Drogo decided that she should stay. He didn't want to risk Rhaesa getting hurt or going into early labor.

The assassin waited until nightfall to strike. The killer knocked out Ser Barristan and dragged him away. Since Ser Barristan was not a target, there was no need to end his life. The assassin crept into the tent; he saw that Rhaesa was in the middle of taking out the dragon eggs from her satchel when he struck.

Covering Rhaesa's mouth, the assassin whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry," then stabbed twice, once in the heart and once in the belly.

The assassin carefully lays her on the ground and leaves the tent. A few moments later, Daenerys comes into the tent to ask her sister something. Dany gets this terrible feeling when she doesn't see Ser Barristan standing guard.

"Rhae, where's Ser Barristan," Dany asks when she walks into the tent.

Dany's eyes widen when she sees her sister lying on the ground, bleeding to death, "Rhae!" Dany screams and rushes towards her sister.

Dany places one hand on Rhaesa's belly wound and the other over her heart, trying to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding. But Dany has pulled been off her sister, and her mouth is covered. The assassin hits Dany in the head with enough force to crack her skull.

"I'm sorry," The Sorrowful Man whispers then lays Dany down next to Rhaesa. He then sets the tent on fire and escaped.

The dragons that are in Rhaesa's satchel begin to panic; they can feel their mother's life draining away.

****Mother! Wake up, Mother**,** They scream, trying to get Rhaesa to react, but they get no response.

As Rhaesa lays there dying, the tent is engulfed in flames. By this time, Drogo and the others are returning from their raid. They can see the fire and hear the screams of the people. A sense of dread enters Drogo's heart, and he kicks his horse into a gallop. Racing towards his tent, Drogo finds it engulfed in flames. He turns to Ser Barristan, who has stumbled towards the tent and Jorah. Grabbing Jorah by the collar, Drogo angrily demanded to know where his wife was.

Jorah closed his eyes, *_The last time the Khaleesi was seen she was in the tent.*_

Drogo screams, "Rhaesa!"

He rushes towards the tent, determined to get his wife out. Jorah and Ser Barristan grab him, *_No, Khal, it's too late, you cannot save her, she's gone.*_ Jorah tells Drogo.

*_No! This cannot be, I have to save her,*_ Drogo screams.

It took Ser Barristan, Jorah, and Drogo's Bloodriders to hold Drogo so that he wouldn't rush into the burning tent. Drogo screams and falls to his knees, "Rhaesa!"


	12. Chapter 11 Rebirth

*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*

**BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.**

Rhaesa lays in the burning tent bleeding to death, she slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Feeling a terrible pain in her chest and belly, Rhaesa realizes that she's been stabbed. Her first concern is for her son, Rhaesa reaches down and applies pressure to her belly wound, but it's no use. She can feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Rhaesa's violet eyes slowly close

When she opens them again, Rhaesa sees nothing but bright white light surrounding her. She sighs and realizes that she's dead.

"Not quite yet, Kagome." Rhaesa hears. The voice is familiar.

She looks around, and a being suddenly materializes in front of her, "Midoriko?"

Midoriko smiles at Rhaesa, "Hello, Kagome, or would you prefer that I call you Rhaesa?"

"You can call me whatever you want. What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You are in between the living and the underworld. I have come to help you."

"How, I'm dead."

"As I said, not yet. I have come to take you back to your body. And to bestow a gift."

"What kind of gift?"

Midoriko holds out her hand, and a sword appears. She smiles at Kagome, "This is Lightbringer. It is the ancient sword that Azor Ahai used to defeat the other, and I am giving to you to help you when the time comes for you to fight the Other."

"You know about them?"

"Yes, who do you think told the Lord of Light about you?"

"Thanks a lot," Kagome says sarcastically.

Midoriko smiles, "It has always been your destiny. I only pointed you in the right direction," Midoriko then hands Kagome Lightbringer.

"So, this sword will help me?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, but it's been modified, it's been made stronger with the help of an old friend."

Kagome looks at Midoriko, confused, "What friend?"

"Inuyasha."

"What?! How did he help?"

"Inuyasha offered one of his fangs so that Totosai could fuse it with Lightbringer. In doing so, Lightbringer has been given the powers of Tessaiga. You will be able to slay a hundred White Walkers with a single blast."

When Kagome grips the sword, she feels the familiar pulse of Tessaiga's power though instead of the sword turning into a fang, it glows with energy.

Kagome smiles, "Thank you."

"That is not the only gift I have for you."

"Miko."

Kagome whirls around and sees Sesshomaru standing behind her. Her eyes widen, "Sesshomaru," She whispers, "Don't tell me you're dead."

Sesshomaru scoffs, "Of course this Sesshomaru is not dead. He has come to bestow a gift."

He reaches for the sword that is in his sash and presents it, Kagome. She looks at it wide-eyed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you believe it to be Tenseiga, then you are correct. The Sesshomaru presents Tenseiga to you, Miko, as a gift to aid you in your fight. As you know, Tenseiga can save a hundred lives, so it can resurrect and heal the wounds of those that have fallen to the Night King, reducing his warriors and helping your numbers."

Kagome takes the sword, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"That is not all, Miko, This Sesshomaru has also given his fang. Instead of only resurrecting the fallen once, Tenseiga now has unlimited power."

Kagome's eyes widen, "You mean no matter how many times someone falls, I can bring them back?"

"Correct, and they will be fully healed."

"Oh, my Kami!"

Midroriko smiles, and Sesshomaru's lip twitches, "It is now time for you to go back, Kagome," Midoriko tells her.

"How if I'm wounded, and the tent is on fire."

"Rely on your healing abilities, Kagome."

"What about the fire?!"

Midoriko smiles, "Fire cannot kill a dragon. Take care, Kagome, we will not see each other again. And take care of your little ones."

"Take care, Midoriko and you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru merely nods and fades away. Midoriko then touches Kagome's head, and she too disappears.

In the tent, Rhaesa's body starts to glow pink, and her wounds are healed. She wakes up with a gasp and looks around. Rhaesa sees Daenerys lying next to her in a pool of blood. She checks her pulse and sees that Dany is still breathing. Rhaesa puts her hands on either side of Dany's head and begins to heal her head wound. Dany gasps and opens her eyes.

Dany looks around and sees her sister sitting next to her, "Rhae, you're alright," Dany says then looks around at the flaming tent.

"We have to get out of here," Dany says.

"It's too late, Dany, there's no way out."

"You mean we're going to die anyway?"

Rhaesa smiles, "Fire cannot kill a dragon. We'll be fine, trust me."

Dany nods then hugs her sister; they sit there, hugging each other, and wait for the fire to go out. As they sit there, holding each other, they don't notice that the bags containing the dragon eggs have caught fire. The dragon eggs roll out and fall to the ground. The girls suddenly hear a loud crack next to them. Looking down, Rhaesa and Dany notice that their eggs have cracked open. One at a time, the little dragons emerge from their eggs. The six dragons begin chirping and make their way toward their mothers on unsteady legs. The females go to Dany while the males go to Rhaesa.

****Mother**!** The hatchlings cry.

Balerion is the first one to walk towards his mother. Then the other two join her. They cuddle up to their mother and purr.

****We were so worried about you, Mother, when we felt your life and the life of our sibling slipping away.****

"I'm fine now, my hatchlings, don't worry, everything will be alright."

****What do we do now, Mother?**** Meraxes asks.

"We wait for the fire to die down, and then I shall introduce you to your father."

Rhaesa feels that the dragons are satisfied with that answer. They settle down with their mother and wait.

Meanwhile, Drogo sits on the ground with his Khalaser standing behind him, watching the tent burn down; tears are running down his face. The thought of how Rhaesa suffered will haunt him for the rest of his life.

In the crowd, Viserys also watches as the tent burns to the ground, a cruel smile on his face. Now that his sisters are gone, there is no reason why Khal Drogo would not follow him to Westeros to get him his crown back. Viserys turns and walks away, returning to his tent.

Drogo sits there for hours until there is nothing left of the tent. Once the tent has burned to the ground, he gets to his feet. Drogo is about to walk away when he hears a noise behind him that stops him in his track.

*_Drogo_?*

Drogo's heart starts pounding in his chest as he slowly turns around. His eyes widen as he sees Rhaesa and Daenerys standing among the rubble completely naked but unharmed.

Drogo yells as he runs towards his wife, "Rhaesa!"

Ser Barristan and Jorah turn around, their eyes widen at the sight of Rhaesa and Daenerys standing there among the rubble. Jorah and Ser Barristan look at each other.

"How can this be," Jorah asks.

Ser Barristan smiles, "Fire cannot kill a dragon."

The rest of the Khalasar looks on in wonder and awe as they see Rhaesa and Daenerys standing among the rubble unharmed. Ser Barristan calls for someone to bring blankets for the girls so that they can be covered up.

Drogo makes his way towards Rhaesa; when the hatchlings see him coming, they drop down to the ground behind their mother. When Drogo reaches Rhaesa, he sweeps her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

*_Moon of My Life, I thought I lost you.*_

Rhaesa cradles his face in her hands, *_No, My Warrior Love, you will never lose me.*_

Drogo places his forehead against Rhaesa's. Doreah comes running up to them and hands Drogo a blanket to cover Rhaesa. He wraps the blanket over her shoulders and hugs her to him. At that moment, Drogo hears chirping behind Rhaesa. His brow furrows, and he looks behind her. Drogo's eyes widen when he sees three little dragons.

*_Are those what I think they are?*_

Rhaesa kneels and gathers the hatchlings, *Yes, My Warrior Love, they're dragons. The heat of the flames made them hatch as did the eggs that Dany has.*

Drogo looks over at Daenerys to see that she too has three little hatchlings clinging to her.

*_What are we going to do with them_,* Drogo asks.

Rhaesa smiles at him,_ *I am their mother, and you are their father. We're going to raise them together.*_

****This is our father, Mother,**** Drogon questions.

"Yes, my love, this is your father," Rhaesa tells the hatchlings.

Drogo raises an eyebrow, Rhaesa laughs. *_The hatchlings can speak to me.*_

_*They understand you, how?*_

_*I'll explain later, for now, I'm tired and would like to rest.*_

_*Of course, Moon of My Life.*_

_*Rhae, you and Drogo can share my tent, if you want.*_ Dany tells her sister.

Rhaesa looks at her sister, "Thank you, Dany."

Drogo is about to lead Rhaesa out of the rubble when she suddenly remembers the swords, *Wait; I must find something.*

Rhaesa looks around, and almost immediately, she spots Lightbringer and Tenseiga. Rhaesa kneels and picks up the swords, Daenerys looks at her sister confused, *_Where did those swords come from?*_

*_I'll explain later, for now, let's rest.*_

Dany nods and is helped out of the rubble by Jorah. She has the blanket wrapped around her, and her hatchlings are clinging to the blanket.

Drogo wraps the blanket more securely around Rhaesa then picks her up. The hatchlings sit on their mother's shoulder, looking around. Drogo looks down at the hatchling a little wary of them, Rhaesa smiles up at him, *_Don't worry, My Warrior Love, the hatchlings won't hurt you.*_

****Of course, we won't, Mother.**** Meraxes says.

*_You understand Dothrak_i?*

****Yes, we understand whatever language you speak**.** Balerion tells her.

*_They understand our language,_* Drogo asks.

*_Yes, they understand whatever language I speak.*_

Drogo nods and continues to walk to Dany's tent. By the time he gets there, Irri and Jhiqui have already made a pallet of furs for the Khal and the Khaleesi in the far side of the tent. The girls asked Rhaesa if she wanted to bathe before she went to bed, but Rhaesa was too tired. After healing herself and the baby, she was utterly exhausted.

Rhaesa got underneath the furs and removed the blanket so she could sleep naked. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Before Drogo laid down, he went outside and made sure that there were several guards posted outside Dany's tent. He was not going to allow another attempt on his wife and her sister. After that, Drogo comes back into the tent, strips down and lays down behind his wife. He holds her tight and kisses her neck. Rhaesa sighs and slowly begins to fall asleep; she is awakened when she feels the little hatchlings trying to burrow their way under the furs so they too can be close to their mother, Rhaesa smiles and lifts the furs.

****Thank you, Mother,**** All three of them say.

Drogo stiffens when he feels movement under the furs, *_What is that?*_

_*The hatchlings are making themselves comfortable.*_

_*Will they not hurt the baby?*_

*_No, they consider the baby, their sibling.*_

Drogo lifts his head and stares at Rhaesa, she turns and smiles up at him, *It's alright, My Warrior Love, no harm will come to our child, I promise.*

Drogo grunts and cuddles again with Rhaesa.

Daenerys came in a little while later with her dragons. She saw that Rhaesa and her husband were fast asleep, so she quietly crept to her bed that was opposite the tent from them. She laid down with the dragons and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 Dragon's Mate

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.****

It was early morning when Rhaesa heard the chirping of her little hatchlings. She looked around and noticed that they were wrestling right next to the bed. Rhaesa smiled and took the opportunity to observe them. The hatchlings were not like the drawings of the dragons she had seen in the books in the library in the Red Keep. Instead of having two back legs and wings with claws attached to them, they had front and back legs with their wings attached to their bodies.

She watched as they tumbled around on the floor, hissing and jumping on each other. Then Rhaesa noticed that Balerion took a deep breath, his chest began to brighten (like Smaug from the Hobbit.) He opened his mouth and exhaled, Rhaesa giggled when a puff of smoke came out. Rhaesa could hear in her head Drogon and Meraxes laughing at their brother. Balerion huffed and sat down on his haunches. He looked at his mother, ****Mother, do not laugh at me!**** This caused Rhaesa to giggle again.

At the sound of her giggles, Drogo woke up, *_What are you laughing at, Moon of My Life?*_

_*Nothing, My Warrior Love, I'm watching the hatchlings play.*_

Drogo looked outside and noticed that the sun had not risen, he groaned,_ *It is too early for them to be playing. Ask them to go back to sleep. I want you to rest as much as possible,_* Drogo tells her then caresses her belly. As he's caressing Rhaesa's tummy, he feels his son kick. Rhaesa smiles at Drogo and places her hand over his.

*_Your son knows your voice, that's why he kicked.*_

Drogo smiled and moved his face toward Rhaesa's belly. He slowly runs his hand over her stomach, *_Hello, my son. I cannot wait until you come into this world. You and your mother are the most precious things to me.*_ Drogo whispered. He again felt his son kick under his hand.

As Drogo is talking to the baby, the hatchlings have ceased their playing and are now watching their father, ****What is Father doing, Mother,**** Balerion asks.

*_He's talking to your sibling.*_

Drogo looks at the hatchlings, *_What did they say?*_

*_Balerion wanted to know what you were doing. I told him you were talking to his sibling.*_

_*They have names?*_

_*Yes, come little ones, let me introduce you to your father.*_

The dragons toddle over to their mother. Rhaesa picks up the black dragon first. *_This is Balerion.*_

Drogo hesitantly reaches out for the dragon. He runs his finger down the hatchling's head and his neck. Balerion purrs for his father and begins rubbing up against his hand. Drogo smiles.

*_He's hot, I thought he would be colder.*_

_*Dragons are hot-blooded, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo nods, Rhaesa sets down Balerion and picks up the silver hatchling, *_This is Meraxes.*_

Meraxes waits patiently for Drogo to pet him. When he does, Meraxes has the same reaction his brother has, he purrs and rubs up against his father's hand. Rhaesa puts him down and picks up the last hatchling, the red and black one, Drogon.

*_And last but not least, this is Drogon. I named him after you.*_

Drogo looks at his wife, surprised, then looks back at the hatchling. Drogon's reaction is entirely different from his brothers; he chirps loudly and stretches towards his father. He is anxiously waiting for his father to pet him. When Drogo pets the little hatchling, Drogon grabs Drogo's wrist with his front legs and begins to climb up his arm.

Drogo stiffens, *_What is he doing?*_

*_I don't know, what are you doing, Drogon?*_

****I want to be closer to Father.****

Rhaesa laughs, *_He wants to be closer to you.*_

Drogon slowly uses his front and back legs to climb Drogo's arms, digging his claws into the Great Khal's arm. Drogo doesn't even flinch. To keep his balance, Drogon spreads his wings and continues to climb up Drogo's arm until he settles around Drogo's shoulders. Drogon closes his wings then wraps his tail around Drogo's neck so he won't fall. The little hatchling begins to purr like a cat.

Rhaesa starts laughing at the stunned look on Drogo's face, *_He likes you.*_

_*I can see that,*_ Drogo chuckles.

*_Drogon_?*

The hatchling looks at his mother, ****Yes, Mother?****

*_Why did you crawl onto your father?*_

****Because he is my father and I am named after him. I want to get to know him better.****

*_What did he say?*_

_*Because he's named after you, he wants to get to know you better,*_ Rhaesa says with a giggle.

Drogo sighs, *_He cannot stay with me all day.*_

*Why not? You are the husband to a dragon; it only fits that a dragon should be with you.*

*Yes, but I will not understand him.*

Rhaesa hadn't thought about that. She looks at Balerion; he seems to be the most knowledgeable of the hatchlings, *_Balerion_?*

Balerion stops playing with Meraxes, ****Yes, Mother?****

*_Is there a way for you to understand your father and be able to speak to him?*_

Balerion looks down as if he's thinking. Then he looks at his siblings. ****Yes, Mother, because Father is your mate and sire to our sibling, if we drink his blood, we will be able to speak with him, and he will understand us.****

*_Balerion says that if they drink your blood, they will be able to talk to you, and you will understand them. But that's up to you, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo would think for a moment if there were a way he could do that with his horses, he would. So, why would he pass up the opportunity to bond in such a manner with his wife's dragons?

Drogo nods, *_Alright, I will share my blood with them. What must I do?*_

_*Your Father said yes, Balerion. What does he do?*_

****Let me bite him and drink his blood. Then my siblings will do the same.****

*_Balerion needs to bite you.*_

Drogo nods and holds out his hand to the hatchling. Balerion nips his finger just enough for Drogo's blood to flow; he then begins to lap up the blood. When Balerion has had enough, Meraxes takes his place and does the same thing. Once Meraxes has had his fill, Drogo brings his finger up to Drogon, who laps at the blood as well.

When Drogon finishes, he presses his head to Drogo's finger. A pink light radiates from Drogon, and he heals his father's wound. Rhaesa's eyes widen. *_You healed his wound!*_

*_What_?!* Drogo says then pulls his hand away to see that the wound has indeed been healed, *_How is that possible?*_

****We can do what you can do, Mother. But since we are little, we can only heal small wounds.**** Drogon tells his parents.

*_You can heal wounds, Moon of My Life?*_

Rhaesa looks away, *_Yes, it is an ability I have had since I was a child.*_

_*Why did you not tell me?*_

_*I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I didn't want you to think I'm a witch. Aside from you, only Dany and Ser Barristan know I have these powers.*_

Drogo gently brings her head back towards him. He kisses her lips, _*I could never be afraid of you, and I would never think badly of you. You are the Moon of My Life, and I love you very much.*_

Rhaesa smiles, *_I love you so much, My Warrior Love,*_ then kisses him again.

*_So, I'm assuming you can understand the hatchlings now?_* Rhaesa asks

Drogo smiles, *_Yes, I can.*_

_*Good, little ones, say hello to your father.*_

****Hello, Father.**** The three hatchlings say.

*_Hello, little ones.*_

****We are happy to meet you, Father.****

*_And I am happy to meet you as well, little ones.*_

The hatchling begins to chirp happily, and Drogon cuddles up against his father. Drogo notices that the sun is barely starting to rise. He looks at his wife, who yawns along with the hatchlings.

*_Come, Moon of My Life, it is time for you and the little ones to go back to sleep.*_

Rhaesa rubs her eyes, *_Perhaps you are right.*_ Rhaesa lifts the covers, *_Come, little ones, time to rest.*_

The hatchlings yawn again then make their way under the furs with their mother. Drogo takes Drogon off his shoulders and lays him in front of Rhaesa. The little dragon licks his mother then crawls under to join his siblings. Rhaesa cuddles up against Drogo; he wraps his arm around his wife and goes back to sleep.

The next time Rhaesa wakes up, Drogo is gone, but there is a plate of food in front of her.

"Good morning, Rhae," Dany says to her sister.

Rhaesa looks over at her sister, "Good morning, Dany, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. Irri brought some food for us."

"Did she see the hatchlings?"

"No, my hatchlings are still asleep."

Rhaesa lifts the furs and notices that the hatchlings are beginning to wake up, ****Mother, we're hungry.****

****We're hungry too, Mother.**** Dany's females tell her.

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other surprised, "Can you hear each other?" Dany asks her blue dragon, Vhagar.

****Yes, Mother, we can hear the other hatchlings. They are our mates.****

Rhaesa looks at Balerion, "Why didn't you tell me?"

****You didn't ask, Mother.**** Balerion says.

"So, does that mean you can hear your Aunt Dany?"

****Aunt, what is Aunt, Mother?**** Drogon asks.

"An aunt is the sister of your mother. Daenerys is my baby sister."

****Yes, Mother, our Aunt is mother to our mates, we can hear her as well.****

"Dany, did you hear Drogon just now?"

"Yes, Rhae, I heard him. This is so exciting! Dreamfyre?"

The little light blue and silver hatchling looks at her mother**, **Yes, Mother?****

"Can you hear your Aunt Rhaesa?"

****Yes, Mother, I can hear her.****

"This is incredible! I can't wait to tell Drogo."

"Speaking of your husband, Rhae, are you going to tell him you were stabbed?"

"I have to, Dany, that's not something I can keep from him. He's going to be so angry."

"I think he has the right to be angry, Rhae. Drogo could have lost you and the baby."

****We're angry too, Mother, we could have lost you and our sibling!**** Meraxes says and begins shrieking and flapping his wings. His brothers and Dany's hatchlings join in, and their chests start to glow with fire, but only smoke comes out.

****We will not lose you, Mother,**** Meleys shrieks at Dany.

"Alright, all of you settle down, we're both fine. You don't have to worry about us getting hurt. Now, how about we get you little ones something to eat?" Rhaesa tells the hatchlings.

All the little hatchlings begin to shriek in hunger and flap their wings. Rhaesa and Daenerys smile down at their children. Before they can feed the babies, Dany gets up and gives her sister the loosest dress, but it still fits Rhaesa very tight.

"I'll have to see if anyone has anything that will fit you. Doreah and I will go to the market and see if there are any dresses as well." Daenerys informs her sister.

"Thank you, sister."

Now that Rhaesa was decent, Dany picks up her hatchlings and sits down next to her sister. She puts the girls down, and the boys come over to investigate. Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys face the boys and hiss, they spread their wings and rear back, trying to make themselves look more prominent. The boys' shriek at their would-be mates then attack.

Rhaesa and Daenerys gasp at see the hatchlings fighting. But as they look on the notice that the hatchlings are only play fighting. Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other and giggle. While the dragons play, Rhaesa takes a chunk of meat and offers it to the dragons. They look at the meat and turn their noses up at it.

"What's the matter? You don't like horseflesh?"

****No, Mother, we can't eat it like that, it needs to be scorched.****

Rhaesa nods and puts the chunk of meat over the fire until it burns. Daenerys does the same thing. They then separate the hatchlings and give them each a piece of meat. The little dragons happily gobble up the horseflesh and beg for more.

Once they've had enough, the dragons curl up in a pile by the fire and fall asleep. After they've been fed, Rhaesa and Daenerys eat their food.


	14. Chapter 13 The True Dragons

_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_

**BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING**

While Rhaesa and Daenerys were eating, Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah came into the tent, *_Khaleesi, I got you a dress from one of the other women that will fit you,*_ Irri said as she held out the dress to Rhaesa.

She didn't notice the hatchlings laying by the fire until Doreah gasped. Irri and Jhiqui looked at Doreah, who's staring wide-eyed at the dragons. They followed her gaze; Irri covered her mouth when she saw the pile of hatchlings lying on the ground, while Jhiqui gaped.

"Are those what I think they are, Khaleesi," Doreah asked.

"Yes, Doreah, they're baby dragons."

"Where did they come from," Irri asked.

"From the eggs that Daenerys and I had, the fire last night made them hatch. Would you like to see them?"

Irri and Doreah looked at each other, then looked at Rhaesa and Daenerys, "They won't hurt us?"

"Of course not. The hatchlings need to get used to other people anyway," Daenerys tells them.

Doreah smiles, "I'd like to touch them."

Irri nod, "So would I."

"Me too," Jhiqui added.

Rhaesa takes the dress from Irri and changes first, then with the help of her sister; she kneels by the fire, so does Dany. Rhaesa nudges her little ones awake.

"Little Ones?"

The males look up at their mother and yawn, ****Yes, Mother,**** They say in unison.

"I would like you to meet three people that will be helping us care for you."

****Will they are caring for us as well, Mother,**** Vhagar asks her mother.

"Yes, My sweet, they will be caring for you as well."

Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah looked at each other, "Do you understand them, Khaleesi?"

Rhaesa nods, "And so does Daenerys."

"That's amazing, Khaleesi," Jhiqui says.

Rhaesa smiles, "Come closer. Let us introduce you to our children."

The girls kneel by the fire near to the dragons but not too close. Rhaesa picks Drogon and shows him to the girls.

"Drogon, this is Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah. They are mine and your aunt's servants. They are going to help us care for you."

Drogon stares at the girls with his red eyes, making them uncomfortable. He lowered his head and made a chirping noise.

"What is he saying, Khaleesi?"

"He wants you to pet him."

The girls hesitated, then Doreah steeled her nerves and reached out for the hatchling. She smiled when Drogon licked her hand and purred. Once the other girls saw that he was safe, they too petted Drogon. After that, Rhaesa and Daenerys picked up each dragon so that they could meet the girls.

After the hatchlings were introduced to the girls, Rhaesa and Daenerys told the girls how the hatchlings needed to be cared for and how their food needed to be prepared.

"For the most part, Dany and I will be taking care of them, but when we need to leave the tent, we will need at least two of you to sit with them until we return. And after the baby is born, I will depend more on you to help me with the boys."

"Yes, Khaleesi," The girls answer.

"Should we introduce them to Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah," Dany asked.

"Yes, but later, I think we should go talk with Drogo and tell him what happened."

Dany nods. They inform their children that they will be right back.

"I need to go talk to your father. I need to tell him what happened last night."

A wave of understanding comes from the male dragons, ****Alright, Mother, we will see you soon.****

Rhaesa smiles at her sons, then she and Daenerys leave the tent.

Meanwhile, Drogo is talking to his Khalasar, trying to figure out how the fire started last night. He asks if anyone saw anything suspicious. Ser Barristan steps forward, *_Khal Drogo, I think the fire was set on purpose.*_

*_Why do you say that, Barristan?*_

*_Because I was standing guard and someone knocked me unconscious. When I came to the tent was on fire.*_

Drogo's eyes narrow, *_Another assassination attempt?*_

Viserys laughed when Jorah translated for him, "I think it was more than an attempt, to me, it looked like it succeeded. Now that his spawn is dead, he will honor his agreement."

Drogo looked at Jorah for him to translate. Jorah hesitated then told Drogo what Viserys said. Drogo's eyes narrowed, then he lunged for Viserys, grabbing him by the throat, "Rek's fin zalat, beggar king. Ha eyak tat tikh driv," He spat then tossed Viserys to the ground.

"What did he say, Mormont?" Viserys asked as he rubbed his neck.

"He said, That's what you want, Beggar King. For them to be dead."

"Whether I wanted them dead or not, the fact remains that Rhaesa and Daenerys are dead. Nothing is holding him here anymore. I want my army to march to Westeros."

"You're wrong, Brother, Drogo still has me," Rhaesa tells Viserys as she walks past him and hugs her husband.

Drogo hugs Rhaesa back and places his hand on her large belly.

Viserys' mouth falls open when he sees his sisters alive and unharmed, "How did you survive the fire?"

"You of all people should know, Viserys. Fire cannot kill a dragon," Daenerys tells him. "I'm sure you were hoping we died in that fire brother, alas, your wish did not come true."

Jorah steps closer to Viserys, "It wasn't you who set the fire, was it?"

Viserys backs away, "Of course not, I was with Doreah last night when it happened."

Jorah translates for Drogo, who looks at Viserys suspiciously, *_Bring the girl here to confirm that he's telling the truth.*_

Rakharo bows and is about to leave when Rhaesa speaks up, *_That isn't necessary, I know it wasn't Viserys.*_

*_How do you know, Moon of My Life?*_

_*I know because a man came into the tent and stabbed me in the heart and the belly,*_ Rhaesa said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan looked at each other, _*It would seem that Khal Drogo was correct. It was another assassination attempt. The man who stabbed you, Khaleesi, was from the guild of the Sorrowful Men in Qarth.* Ser Barristan tells them, *They always whisper they're sorry in their victim's ear when they kill them.*_

Drogo roared in anger, *_I will not let this go unpunished! I will destroy the king that tried to kill my wife and son! And to my son, the stallion who will mount the world. I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the iron chair that his mother's father sat upon. I will give him Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before. I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will rape their women, take their children as slaves, and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak. This, I vow. I, Drogo, son of Bharbo, I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the sun look down in witness!*_

Viserys looks on as Drogo makes his speech. Ser Jorah translates for him, and he turns red with anger. This savage cannot conquer the Seven Kingdoms just to give them to his half breed son. Viserys would not allow that.

Drogo's speech was so emotional and empowering that no one bothered to ask Rhaesa how she survived a stab wound. She was glad that no one noticed. Rhaesa wasn't sure that the Dothraki would be able to handle her powers, or would they label her a witch.

As the Khalasar cheered and carried on, overall, the noise, Drogo could hear his sons calling for him. ****Father, Mother!****

The little dragons were desperate to get to their parents after feeling their father's emotions and listening to him give his speech. Drogo looks down at his wife, *_Do you hear them, Moon of My Life? I can feel their desperation to be with us.*_

_*I can too.*_

At that moment, Irri comes running up to Rhaesa, *_Khaleesi, the boys are upset they keep trying to get out of the tent.*_

Drogo and Rhaesa look at each other, *_Wrap them in a blanket and bring them here.*_

*_Are you sure that's a good idea?*_

Drogo runs his finger across Rhaesa's cheek, *_Yes, I do. The Khalasar need to know that we are invincible.*_

Dany heard this and nodded, *_Irri tell Doreah to do the same with my girls and bring them here. They won't be a problem.*_

Irri bows and takes off back to Dany's tent. By this time, Rhaesa and Daenerys have mentally told their hatchling what's about to happen and that they need to remain calm. A few moments later, Irri and Doreah show up with two bundles and hands them to their mothers.

Drogo raises his hands to quiet down the Khalasar. *_The armies of Westeros will fall at our feet with the might of our army, but they will also tremble and feel despair at the sounds of the roars of our dragons!_

The Khalasar looks at Khal Drogo, confused. He opens the bundles and pulls out the three baby dragons, Rhaesa hold Balerion and Meraxes while Drogo climbs his father and settles around his neck.

*_We have not three but six dragons, the men in the iron suits, will burn! We will be invincible!*_

The entire Khalasar stare at Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Rhaesa in awe. They begin to chant, *_Dragons! Dragons! Dragons!*_

As the chanting goes on, Viserys becomes more livid. He would not let his crown be taken from him. He was the last dragon, and he deserves those dragons.

"NO!" Viserys screamed.

Everyone stopped chanting and looked at him.

"I am the rightful king of Westeros. I am the last dragon. Those dragons belong to me! I order you to give me my dragons."

"Have you gone mad, Viserys?"

"No, I only want what is rightfully mine. My crown and those dragons." Viserys said.

As he walked up to Rhaesa to take the dragons from her, Balerion and Meraxes hissed and reared up against Viserys, spreading their wings to appear more prominent. Inhaling to make their chest glow with fire. Viserys stopped then tried to reach for only Balerion anyway. Balerion snapped at Viserys and growled.

"You will not take our children from us, Viserys, or I promise you, you will regret it."

He tried one more time, but this time, all the dragons, including Dany's, were hissing and snapping at him. Viserys had no choice but to back down. He glared at his sisters then stalked away.


	15. Chapter 14 Truth Revealed

***ITALICS = DOTHRAKI***

*_*BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING**_

While the Dothraki were celebrating their impending conquest of Westeros and the birth of the dragons, Rhaesa quietly slipped away with her sons, followed by Daenerys. She was glad that the people were so distracted that they didn't bother to ask how she had survived being stabbed.

Rhaesa was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah following her and Dany until Meraxes hissed. She turned and saw that Ser Barristan was now walking next to her peering down at the hatchling.

"It's alright, my love, this is Ser Barristan."

Meraxes eyed him suspiciously, his gold eyes boring into Ser Barristan's brown eyes.

"He's very protective of you, Khaleesi."

"Yes, he is, when we get back to Dany's tent, I'll introduce you properly."

Upon arriving at Dany's tent, they all go inside. Rhaesa tells the girl to bring food and a chunk of charred meat for the dragons. The girls bow and leave to do their duties.

When Rhaesa and Daenerys got the hatchling settled, Dany turns to Ser Jorah, "So, now that you have seen dragons, do you believe in them?"

Jorah stammered, "Y-Yes Princess, I do believe in dragons."

"That being the case, it's only proper that we introduce you to our children," Dany tells them.

Daenerys picked up the blue dragon and showed her to Ser Jorah, "Vhagar, I want you to meet Ser Jorah Mormont. He is my guard, and he will guard you as well."

Vhagar looked at her mother then looked at Ser Jorah, ****Is he our father, Mother?****

Rhaesa covered her mouth, and Daenerys laughed, "No, my sweet, he is not your father. He is a good friend and our protector."

Ser Jorah looked at Daenerys, confused, "You can understand them, Princess?"

"Of course, my sister and I can speak and understand our dragons."

"What did the dragon say," Ser Jorah asked.

"She wanted to know if you were their father."

Ser Jorah clears his throat and looks away.

****Mother, where's our father,**** Meleys asks.

"You don't have one yet, I don't have a mate yet," Dany explains.

Daenerys feels a wave of understanding from her hatchlings, "Why don't we get on with the introductions. This young lady is Dreamfyre," Dany says, picking up the silver dragon, "And this is Meleys," She says as she picks up the pink dragon.

"Are they all female?" Jorah asks.

"Yes, and Rhaesa's are all male."

Ser Barristan looked at Rhaesa, "Does that mean you'll be breeding them?"

"I would think so; they already have their mates."

Ser Barristan looked at Rhaesa, surprised. He was not expecting for the dragons to be males and females.

"Alright, now that Dany has introduced her hatchlings to Ser Jorah, I suppose it's only fitting I do the same to you, Ser Barristan," Rhaesa said.

She then picked up Meraxes and held him out to Ser Barristan. "This overprotective one is Meraxes. Meraxes, this is Ser Barristan Selmy, he's been my friend and protector since I was a child."

****Child, Mother?****

"A hatchling, my love," Rhaesa explains.

Ser Barristan snorts, figuring that Rhaesa just called herself a hatchling.

Meraxes narrowed his golden eyes at Ser Barristan,****He will not hurt you, Mother?****

"No, Meraxes, Ser Barristan is sworn to protect you, your brothers, and me. Do not worry."

Meraxes looks between his mother and Ser Barristan and nods, ****Alright, Mother; if you trust him, I do too.****

"Will you let him pet you, Meraxes?"

****Yes, Mother.****

"Ser Barristan, Meraxes no longer considers you a threat, so he is allowing you to pet him."

Ser Barristan kneeled and cautiously stuck his hand out towards the dragon. Meraxes leaned forward and smelled him, after breathing in his scent for a moment, Meraxes licked his fingers and lowered his head so Ser Barristan could pet him.

Ser Barristan smiled at the feel of Meraxes' warm leathery skin. After running his hand down his back, Ser Barristan scratched under Meraxes' chin causing the little hatchling to purr. Ser Barristan chuckled at the sight of the little dragon closing his eyes and leaning more into him.

After Meraxes had his fill of being scratched, Rhaesa picked up, Balerion and Drogon. The two dragons were less cautious, having heard the explanation and trusting Meraxes' conclusion; they believed that Ser Barristan wouldn't do anything to them. Balerion and Drogon reached out for Ser Barristan and allowed him to pet and scratch them.

Ser Barristan smiled, "You named them for your ancestor's dragons."

"Yes, except for Drogon, I named him after his father."

Ser Barristan nods. Once the dragons had their fill of being scratched, they began to complain that they were hungry. A few moments later, Drogo came into the tent.

The minute the hatchlings saw their father, they begin to shriek and flap their wings happily. Drogo smiles at them, *_Hello, my children.*_

****Hello, Father!****

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah looked at each other surprised; *_You can understand them, Great Khal,*_ Ser Barristan asks.

*_Yes, the dragons think of me as their father.*_

*_And because of that, you can understand them?*_ Ser Jorah asks.

_*It's a little more complicated than that. Because Drogo is my mate, the dragons were able to bond with him by drinking his blood.*_

Something suddenly occurred to Rhaesa, *_Can you hear Daenerys' hatchlings as well, My Warrior Love?*_

_*I don't know.*_

_*Girls, can you hear your uncle?*_

****Uncle what is an uncle, Mother,**** Dreamfyre asked her Dany.

*_An uncle would be the brother to your mother or the mate of your aunt.*_

****We understand, Mother, and yes we can hear our uncle.****

*_Drogo_?*

He smiled, *_Yes I can hear them just fine.*_

_*This is amazing, I thought something like this would only happen with those of Targaryen descent, but I suppose not. Could the dragons understand Viserys?*_ Jorah asked.

*_Balerion could you understand your uncle?*_

****Who is Uncle, Mother?****

*_The human that tried to take you from me. He's my brother, Viserys.*_

All of the dragons start screeching and flapping their weeks, clearly angered and distressed, ****That human is brother to you, Mother?! It cannot be, he is evil.**** Balerion declares.

*_Unfortunately, he is. He's my twin, my clutch mate. Were you able to hear him?*_

****No, Mother, we didn't understand anything he said. Only that he wanted to take Balerion,**** Drogon said.

Daenerys looks at Vhagar, *_Did you understand him, my sweet?*_

****No, Mother, we didn't understand him either.****

*_What did the dragons say, Khaleesi,*_ Ser Barristan asked.

_*They said that they couldn't understand Viserys.*_

_*That's very interesting. So, the fact that Viserys a Targaryen doesn't guarantee that he can talk to dragons.*_

_*I wonder why the dragons can't understand him.*_

****Because he's not a dragon, Mother. You and Aunt Daenerys are dragons, and Father is your mate,**** Balerion explains.

*_How do you know that?*_

Balerion huffs, ****I know everything about dragons.****

Rhaesa and the others laugh. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah look at each other confused.

*_What did he say?*_

_*Balerion says that Viserys isn't a dragon.*_

_*Perhaps he's correct.*_ Jorah says.

At that moment, Irri and Jhiqui come into the tent with food for the hatchlings and everyone else. Rhaesa invites Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to eat with her, Drogo, Dany, and the Dragons. They kindly accept.

Irri and Jhiqui serve everyone their meal, but they serve Rhaesa goat to make sure she doesn't become ill. They also hand the charred horsemeat to Rhaesa and Daenerys. The men look at them strangely.

_*It's for the hatchlings they cannot eat raw meat. It must be well cooked for them,*_ Rhaesa explains.

Rhaesa begins to feed the boys when Drogo takes the meat from her,_ *I will feed them, Moon of My Life. You and our child must eat as well.*_

*_Thank you, My Warrior Love,*_ Rhaesa said as she leaned against Drogo and ate her meal.

Drogo smiles and begins to cut up the meat and give portions of it to the hatchlings who happily start to eat their meal. While they're eating, Rhaesa notices that Ser Jorah keeps glancing at her. She, almost positive that she knows what's on Jorah's mind.

_*Speak your mind, Ser Jorah, it seems you have a question for me.*_

_*Khaleesi, I do not want to offend you, but out in the square, you told Khal Drogo that you had been stabbed in the heart and the belly and yet I see no wounds. How is this possible?*_

Rhaesa looked over at Ser Barristan, who gave a subtle nod. Meaning that Jorah could be trusted with her secret, nevertheless, Rhaesa was going to make Ser Jorah swear.

*_Before I tell you, Ser Jorah, you must swear to me that you will not reveal what I am about to say to you to anyone.*_

_*I swear to the Old gods and The New; I will not reveal to anyone what you are about to tell me.*_

Rhaesa sighed, *_That isn't good enough, swear on your honor that you have regained and the honor of your House that you will not reveal my secret.*_

_*On my honor and that of House Mormont, I will not reveal what you are about to tell me.*_

Rhaesa nodded, *_I have the power to heal myself and others.*_

Jorah gave her a skeptical look.

*_Ser Barristan can attest to seeing me use my powers as a child.*_

_*I was there when the Khaleesi healed her mother after King Arys had raped her.*_

Daenerys glanced at her sister with a pained look in her eyes while Jorah swallowed thickly. He had heard rumors of what King Arys would do to his wife, especially after he burned someone. Drogo looked at his wife to make sure she was not upset.

_*But I don't understand, Khaleesi, how did you get these powers?*_

Rhaesa was hoping that Jorah wasn't going to ask her that. She had been debating for sometime about whether or not to tell her loved ones about her former life. But with the appearance of Lightbringer and Tenseiga and now with Jorah asking questions, Rhaesa felt she had no other choice though she wasn't going to go into full detail.

*_What I'm about to tell you all no one knows about, not even you, Ser Barristan.*_

Ser Barristan gave Rhaesa an odd look. He knew the Khaleesi better than anyone, and she told him everything. It was strange that she had a secret she never to him about.

Rhaesa sighed, Daenerys reached over and put her hand on her sister's knee, *_You can tell us, Rhae, we'll believe you. And we won't think differently of you.*_

"Thank you, Dany." *_This is very difficult to explain, but I'll try. First I need to know, do any of you understand what reincarnation is?_*

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

*_Reincarnation is when the soul of a person has been reborn in another body. Usually, the person that has been reincarnated doesn't remember their former life, or they may sometimes get flashes of it. But in my case, I remember everything.*_

Ser Barristan gave Rhaesa an odd look, *_Are you telling us that you are the reincarnation of someone else, Khaleesi?*_

*_Yes, Ser Barristan, I am. In my former life, I was known as Kagome Higurashi. I was a priestess that had the spiritual powers to kill monsters and also to heal people; I was even taught to use a bow and channel my spiritual energies through it to kill these monsters.*_

There wasn't a single sound in the tent; even the hatchlings had stopped eating so that they could listen to the story.

_*I, along with a few friends, travel the country collecting shards of a shattered jewel that if in the wrong hands could make that person, or monster, the most potent being in existence. They would have the ability to rule the world or destroy it.*_

Daenerys gasped.

*_We collected all the shards and fought this monster. In the end, the beast, named Naraku, and I killed each other, and the jewel was wished out of existence.*_

Drogo stiffened at hearing that his wife had been killed. He picked her up and set her down on his lap. He held her tightly and rubbed circles on her belly.

*_How old were you when you died,*_ Jorah asked.

*_I was seven and ten.*_

Ser Barristan and Jorah looked at each other, *_A mere child,*_ Ser Barristan said.

_*When I died, I expected to pass on to the afterlife, but I was stopped and told that I was needed elsewhere. That a great evil was threatening a far off land, and I was the only one who could destroy it. The god gave me the choice of moving on to the afterlife and leave this world to their fate or accept and be reborn.*_

_*Of course, you accepted,*_ Dany said.

Rhaesa nodded, *_But my condition for accepting was that I keep all of my memories and my skills and the knowledge of the entire history of where I was being sent, my demands consented.*_

_*Ah, so that's why you were such an intelligent child; you were not only reincarnated with all the knowledge you would need to survive in this world.*_

Rhaesa nodded, *_So, now I am the reincarnation of Azor Ahai. The one destined to stop the Long Night.*_

_*That would explain why Melisandre was so interested in you. She was helping you prepare to fight the Other.*_

Drogo furrowed his brow, *_What is the Long Night?*_

Ser Jorah went on to explain to Drogo and Daenerys what the Long Night is.

_*Eight thousand years before the Targaryen Conquest, a winter known as the Long Night descended upon the world, which lasted an entire generation. Thousands starved as the crops and fields lay buried under dozens of feet of snow. In the darkness and cold of the Long Night, the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the farthest north, the polar regions of the Lands of Always Winter. The conflict that arose from the Long Night is known as the War for the Dawn as the White Walkers sought to bring an end to all life and to cover the world in an endless winter. I thought that was only a story.*_ Ser Jorah said.

_*No, it happened. But Azor Ahai beat them back and with the help of Bran the Builder the Wall was built to keep out the White Walkers. Now the threat of the Night King has returned, and he grows stronger. It won't be long until the Wall falls and the Long Night returns.*_

_*How will you defeat him, sister?*_

_*With the same sword that Azor Ahai used then,_* Rhaesa stood up and brought the two swords, *_This is Lightbringer, it has the power to kill the Night King.*_

*_How did you get it?_* Drogo asked as Rhaesa sat down on his lap again.

*_When I laid in the tent dying, I was visited by a person from my past life; her name was Midoriko. She has always been a guide for me. She gave me the sword but told me that it had been changed. It now could slay 100 white walkers with a single blow.*_

Rhaesa unsheathed the sword, and it glowed white with power. She passed the sword to Ser Barristan so he could examine it, *_I have never seen a sword of its equal, not even Valyrian Steel compares.*_ He then handed the sword to Jorah; then he gave it to Drogo.

_*What is the other sword, Khaleesi.*_

Rhaesa smiled, *_This sword is known as Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven. Where Lightbringer can destroy 100 lives, Tenseiga can save 100 lives. With this sword, I will have the ability to bring those that have fallen to the Night King back to being fully healed. Unless they have been with the Night King too long.*_

All of their eyes widen at the power of Tenseiga. Drogo suddenly hugged his wife and kissed her, *_The Great Stallion has brought you here to save the world. It is your destiny, just as it is your destiny to be with me, Moon of My Life._

Rhaesa kissed him back, *_Yes, My Warrior Love, you and I were always destined to be together.*_

They were all silent for a while, each consumed in their thoughts. Daenerys looked very sad.

*_Dany, what's the matter?*_

_*Rhae, if you are the reincarnation of this Kagome, does that mean you're not my sister?*_

Rhaesa stood up and hugged her baby sister, *_Oh, Dany, we have the same mother and share the same blood. Even if that weren't the case, you would always be my baby sister, and I will always look after you. I love you very much.*_

_*Khaleesi I don't mean to interrupt, but what must we do to prepare for the Long Night,*_ Ser Barristan asked.

*_We must unite Westeros under one banner and when the time comes, we march North to confront the Night King.*_

*_How do you plan to do that,* J_orah asked.

*_By taking back what was stolen from us. I don't want to use the dragons, but if we have to we will reign down fire and blood on those that oppose us.*_

_*I think the most resistance you will have is from the Lannisters and Baratheons_,* Ser Barristan says.

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, *_We will seek out our revenge against the Lannister and Baratheons for the death of our family. And if that leads to the extinction of those Houses, so be it.*_ Rhaesa says with a glint in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 15 Miracles

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

Two months had passed since Rhaesa revealed her secrets to Drogo, Dany, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah. Within that period, three things happened. Drogo decided that if they were going to travel to Westeros, they would need money to hire ships. So, he and his men started raiding villages for gold and slaves to sell.

The second thing that happened was that Rhaesa's belly had grown more significant as she reached her ninth month. She was not permitted to go with Drogo on his raids for fear that Rhaesa would be injured or go into early labor. Drogo had Rhaesa confined to their tent and guarded by Ser Barristan at all times. He was not going to chance another assassination attempt.

The third thing that happened was that the hatchlings had grown in size quickly from the scope of cats to the size of Saint Bernards and could now fly. It was not uncommon to see Daenerys' dragons soaring above Vaes Dothrak playing tag in the air. They would sometimes be joined by one or two of the male dragons, never all three of them at once. Balerion Meraxes and Drogon had taken it upon themselves to help guard their mother and sibling while their father was away. So, one of them was always with Rhaesa making sure she was alright.

Since Rhaesa was confined to her tent, there was nothing for her to do but worry about Drogo and plan how to keep her family safe. She thought that if the Usurper were to learn that she and Dany had survived the assassination, he would undoubtedly send more killers. So, before Robert found out they were alive, Rhaesa would have the guild of the Sorrowful Men destroyed. Rhaesa sent a letter to the temple of the Many-Faced god in Braavos with two words written down, Valar morghulis (all men must die). Jaqen H'ghar also sent back a two-word reply, Valar dohaeris (all men must serve.) Once Rhaesa received his response, she informed him of who she wanted to be killed, The Sorrowful Men. By the end of Rhaesa's eighth month, she received a letter from Jaqen H'ghar. It only had three words; It is done.

After the situation with the Sorrowful Men had been dealt with, Rhaesa and Daenerys talked about how they were going to handle the Lannisters and Baratheons. With the help of Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, they decided that Renly Baratheon and Tyrion Lannister would be allowed to bend the knee since they were both only children when the rebellion took place. But the Lannisters, Robert, and Stannis Baratheon would be shown no mercy, especially Tywin Lannister. He would be executed for what he did to their family.

"Tywin Lannister will die by dragon fire," Daenerys said.

"No, I want him to suffer, as Elia and her children suffered," Rhaesa said. She turned to her dragons, "He will slowly be eaten alive by the dragons; it's only fitting."

"What of the other Kingdoms that were involved in the rebellion, Khaleesi?" Ser Barristan asked.

"They will all be given a chance to swear allegiance to House Targaryen, or they will be stripped of their titles, lands, and sent to the Wall," Rhaesa said, "And if worse comes to worst, we will show them how our ancestors conquered Westeros. Though I would like to avoid as much bloodshed as possible."

"That may be unavoidable, Khaleesi," Jorah stated.

"You may be right, Ser Jorah."

In Rhaesa's ninth month, things got a little complicated. Her energy level started to decrease. Her nausea came back, and she had to force herself to eat. Rhaesa spent most of her time asleep with one or all of her dragons curled up next to her bed. When she was awake, Rhaesa worried endlessly about Drogo. There had been no word from him for two months, but she thought that no news was good news. But Rhaesa couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She would have nightmares of her husband's death, and she would often wake up screaming and shaking. It got so bad that at night, Daenerys would sleep with her sister.

Rhaesa's nightmare was finally realized when Haggo, Drogo's closest ally, and a stalwart warrior, came riding hard into Vaes Dothrak yelling that a healer and priestess were needed as Khal Drogo was dying.

Doreah burst into Rhaesa's tent, "Khaleesi, Haggo has arrived. He says that Khal Drogo is dying."

"What?! What happened to my husband?"

"Haggo said that the Khal got into a fight with one of his men that insulted you and was wounded. He left the wound untreated and came down with a fever. A slave offered to treat him, saying that she was a healer, but it turned out she was a witch and made Khal Drogo worse. Now he is slowly dying, but the Khal insisted that he be brought home so that he may die with you by his side and hopefully see his son. They are bringing him on a pallet right now."

"No," Rhaesa whispered.

A few moments later Rhaesa could hear a commotion outside, Ser Barristan and Dany helped her up, and they went to see what was going on. When they stepped out of the tent, Rhaesa saw Drogo being carried towards their tent by his bloodriders. They wouldn't allow anyone else to touch their Khal. The healer and priestess were already fussing and chanting over Drogo.

*_Bring him in quickly, and lay him down on the bed,*_ Rhaesa ordered.

The bloodriders did as they were commanded. Instantly the healer and the priestess went to work, but it is evident that this infection was beyond their skill. They gave their Khaleesi a sympathetic look, *_We are sorry, Khaleesi, but whatever the witch did to our Khal is beyond our abilities. He will die.*_

Rhaesa started crying hysterically and fell to her knees beside Drogo. He was pale and sweating, his face gaunt. The dragons began to screech in pain as they felt their mother's distress and their father slipping away. The dragons growled at the healer and priestess, making them back away. They then crowded around their father.

Rhaesa took Drogo's hand in hers when he felt her warmth, he opened his eyes and smiled, _*I did not think I would see you again, Moon of My Life, before I left this world.*_

*_You are not leaving me, My Warrior Love. I will save you.*_

Drogo shook his head, *_It is too late for me, my wife. I only wanted to see you one last time.*_

_*NO! I did nothing when my mother was dying; I am not going to sit here and watch you die.*_

_*Khaleesi, there is nothing we can do for the Khal but make his final moment comfortable._*

Rhaesa glared at the healer, *_You may not be able to heal him, but I can.*_

With those words, Rhaesa leaned in and placed both hands over Drogo's festering wound. Black lines could be seen spreading towards his heart where the witch had probably poisoned him.

Rhaesa closed her eyes and concentrated her healing power on Drogo's wound. Her hands started to glow pink, and the more energy she poured into Drogo, the more the pink glow would spread throughout his body. The priestess and healer looked on in awe and fear, not knowing what was going on.

*_She's a witch,*_ The healer declared openly.

*_We must get her away from the Khal,*_ The priestess said.

Rhaesa paid them no mind. Her only focus was Drogo and healing him. The women moved to pull Rhaesa off of her husband, but the dragons came to their mother's defense. They put themselves between the women and their parents and began hissing. Balerion went as far as inhaling, making his chest glow with dragon fire, even though he had never blown fire before.

The scared women scurried out of the tent. When they got outside, they found that the entire Khalasar had gathered to hear if they were able to save their Khal.

*_There is nothing we can do. But the witch is doing something to his body.*_

_*Witch? What witch?*_ Haggo asked.

*_The Khaleesi is a witch!*_ The priestess yelled.

The Khalasar was in an uproar at the priestess' words. They began to demand that Rhaesa be killed before she desecrated Khal Drogo's body. As they were about to storm the tent, Daenerys' dragons landed between them and the tent, not allowing anyone to come near.

Daenerys pushed her way towards the tent, *_My sister is not a witch, she is a healer, and she will save the Khal!_* Dany yelled, *_And I will not let you come near this place and interrupt her work.*_

At her words, the female dragons began to screech and act more aggressively.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Rhaesa continued to work on Drogo. Slowly she was drawing the poison out of his body. It was taking every ounce of energy that she possessed, and Rhaesa was beginning to weaken. But she refused to give up; she was not going to let Drogo die under any circumstances.

Finally, Rhaesa was able to draw out all of the poison and heal Drogo's wound. The color started to return to his face; he stopped sweating and was now resting more comfortably. Rhaesa slumped against him, her energy almost gone. Drogo opened his eyes when he felt a weight on him. He saw Rhaesa laying against his chest; she looked very uncomfortable with her enormous belly in the way. Drogo brushed Rhaesa's silver-blonde hair out of her face.

Rhaesa opened her eyes and sighed when she saw Drogo staring back at her; she gave him a tired smile, *_Are you alright, My Warrior Love?*_

Drogo ran his finger down Rhaesa's cheek; *_Am I alright? Are you alright?*_

*_I'm fine, only a little tired. The witch poisoned you when she treated your wound. It took a great deal of effort to draw out the poison.*_

At the sound of his voice, the dragons turned and scrambled towards their father, they surrounded him and their mother, ****Father, you are well!**** Drogon cried, ****We were all so worried about you and for you, Mother.**** Meraxes tells his parents.

*_Why were you worried about me?*_

Balerion's eyes narrowed, ****The two females that were in here began to speak in angry tones and came at you, Mother. They looked like they wanted to hurt you.****

*_Did you hurt them?*_

****No, Mother, we only kept them away from you while you healed Father. But we did hear Aunt Daenerys say that you were not a witch, that you were healing Father.**** Drogon explained.

Drogo and Rhaesa looked at each other, the healer and priestess must have told the Khalasar that Rhaesa was a witch, and now the Khalasar was in an uproar. At that moment, Ser Barristan came into the tent. He bowed to Rhaesa and then walked up to where Khal Drogo was lying down.

*_I'm sorry for interrupting, Khal, but you must go outside and calm down the Khalasar. They think the Khaleesi is a witch and that she's desecrating your body. The Princess and her dragons are keeping them at bay for now, but only seeing you will calm them down.*_

Drogo threw the furs off of him and sat up. Rhaesa pushed on his chest to get him to lie down again, *_Don't, My Warrior Love, you must rest.*_

*_I have rested long enough; the Khalasar need to see that I am fine. I will not have them call you a witch and cause you harm,* Drogo said as he cupped Rhaesa's face and kissed her lips, *Rest, Moon of My Life, you look exhausted.*_

Drogo stood up and helped Rhaesa lie down, *_Barristan, stay here with the Khaleesi. Do not let anyone come into the tent unless I say so.*_

Ser Barristan bowed, *_As you command, Great Khal.*_

As Drogo was walking out, the dragons made to follow him, he looked at his sons, *_Stay with your mother_,* Drogo commanded the dragons.

The dragons surrounded their mother and laid their heads close to her. When Drogo was satisfied that the dragons would protect their mother, he left the tent. Stepping in front of Daenerys and her dragons, Drogo addressed the Khalasar, *What is the meaning of this?!*

Those closest to the front gasped at the sight of their Khal standing before them. A murmur went through the mob that Khal Drogo was alive. But the priestess and healer stepped forward, *_You are not Khal Drogo, our Great Khal was dying. You are a monster of the witch!*_

_*You dare deny that I am your Khal?!*_ Drogo growled. *_Look at me, do I seem any different from the Khal that has always led and protected this Khalasar?*_

_*But you were dying,*_ Someone in the crowd cried.

*_Does it look like I'm dying now? My wife is not a witch; she is a healer. Your Khaleesi has great healing power and has used it to save me. I will not allow you to insult my wife and endanger her or my son! I will handle any harm that comes to her or my son.*_

*_You are not our Khal you are a monster controlled by the witch!*_ Another person yelled.

The Khalasar started to shout in agreement until one man stepped forward, _*If you are Khal Drogo, then fight me and prove it.*_

Without hesitation, Khal Drogo attacked the man grabbed him from behind and broke his neck, killing him instantly. The mob was rendered silent.

*_Is there anyone else that doubts me?*_

Haggo stared at Drogo then stepped forward, *_No, you indeed are the great Khal Drogo._* With his declaration, the rest of the bloodriders stepped forward to stand at Drogo's side.

Haggo stepped in front of Khal Drogo, *_Our Great Khal has been saved! Praise be to our Khaleesi who brought him back to us!*_

The Khalasar began to chant for their Khaleesi, praising her for her healing abilities.

As this was going on outside, inside the tent, Rhaesa was resting peacefully. She opened her eyes and looked at Ser Barristan, "What's going on, Ser Barristan?"

"It seems that Khal Drogo was able to calm the Khalasar down and assure them that you are not a witch. They are now praising you for saving their Khal."

Rhaesa nodded then closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her belly when she felt something ripple through it. Rhaesa had been feeling odd for two days, she kept feeling a bizarre sensation across her stomach and back, but she ignored it. By the second day, the sensation had turned into something uncomfortable. As the day progressed, the awkward feeling got worse and worse until it was an ache in her back and stomach. The ache had turned into pain by nightfall. But when Drogo was brought in, dying, Rhaesa ignored her pain and began to heal Drogo.

Now she was tired and weak, lying in bed resting. Rhaesa suddenly feels a rush of warm liquid between her legs and her first real contraction. She lets out an agonizing scream, and the contraction rips across her belly.

The celebration outside the tent is cut short by Rhaesa's scream. Ser Barristan comes out of the tent, *_The baby is coming, Khal Drogo.*_

Dany dashes into the tent and makes her way towards Rhaesa. The dragons begin to screech in fear; they have never heard their mother in pain.

****Mother, what's wrong?**** Balerion questions.

"It's alright, my sweets, it's time for your sibling to come into the world," Rhaesa tells the dragons in a strained voice.

****What can we do to help, Mother,**** Drogon asks.

"Nothing, I need you three to stay out of the way and let the healer work."

Meraxes growls, ****The ones who tried to hurt you, Mother?****

"Yes, but nothing will happen, your father, Aunt Dany and Ser Barristan will be here, not to mention the three of you. Don't worry; everything will be fine," Rhaesa says while panting through another contraction. She squeezes Dany's hand.

A few moments later, Drogo rushes into the tent, followed by the healer. Drogo falls to his knees next to Rhaesa, taking Dany's place, while the healer hesitantly approaches, eyeing the dragons warily.

Drogo takes Rhaesa's other hand, *_Do not worry, Moon of My Life, I am here, and I am not going anywhere.*_

_*Great Khal, you cannot be here for the birth_,* The healer tells him.

Drogo, glares at the healer, _*I will not leave my wife. I don't care what you say.*_

The healer nodded, *_In that case when need to get the Khaleesi up and to walk, it will help speed up her labor.*_

Drogo helped Rhaesa stand, and they began walking around the tent. Rhaesa would pause and groan whenever she would have a contraction and grip onto Drogo harder. When it would pass, they would continue to walk around the tent until Rhaesa got tired.

Drogo helped her lie down then wiped the sweat from her brow with a damp cloth. Dany handed him a cup of water to give to Rhaesa. She drank deeply then settle back on the furs to rest. After a while, the healer checked Rhaesa's progress and had them get up to repeat the process.

The process repeated for several hours until a fiery spasm ripped through Rhaesa's lower belly, and a savage need to push took up inside her.

Drogo was quickly at your side, *_You must leave now, Khal.*_

_*NO! Please, Drogo, do not leave me!_* Rhaesa cried.

*_I will never leave you, Moon of My Life. I will be right here with you.*_

The healer sighed, *_If you are staying, then you are going to help.*_

_*What must I do?*_

_*Get behind the Khaleesi and help her push.*_

The healer and Daenerys leveled you up so that Drogo could slip in behind you. He spread his legs so that Rhaesa was nestled between his legs. Rhaesa's hands settled on Drogo's bent knees, she sunk back against his chest; automatically finding the indentation of his shoulder for her head. Tears bloomed in Rhaesa's eyes, and she dug her fingers into Drogo's muscled thighs.

The healer looked between Rhaesa's legs, *_You're ready, Khaleesi, you need to push.*_ She shouted.

Rhaesa hands clawed into Drogo as she screamed, feeling her body splitting apart. The pressure between Rhaesa's legs was building as she felt like a watermelon lodged inside her; she tried to lean forward.

*_That's it, Khaleesi, let your body tell you what to do.*_

Rhaesa's body was telling her to inhale, waiting. Leaning back against Drogo, Rhaesa let his strength support her. She clawed Drogo's legs, spread her legs wider, braced her feet against his, and bunched every muscle in her body.

*_That's it,_* The healer encouraged.

*_Come on, Rhae, you can do it,*_ Dany said.

Rhaesa was on the edge of an enormous cataclysm; her heart thumped against her rib cage. Her lungs burned with the want to let go of her breath, but still, she waited perched on the brink until the message passed from her brain to her body.

Now!

Rhaesa let go of everything and pushed. Something wet rushed out, and the tightness between her legs loosened, only for something more extensive to lodge between her pelvis.

*_One more, Khaleesi,*_ The healer leaned between Rhaesa's legs, and she felt her twist something. Rhaesa screamed and pushed, just wanting it over, wanting this thing out of her. The slippery slide of something pulled at Rhaesa's body, then relief. Then the sounds of the first cry of a newborn.

*_It's a boy.*_

_*A son, we have a son, Moon of My Life, just as you said.*_

Drogo proud words pressed against Rhaesa's slick temple mingled with his soft kisses. Drogo carefully lowered Rhaesa to the bed. She watched as Drogo cut the cord between Rhaesa and their son.

Rhaesa's husband cradled his boy, now shrieking up a storm, in his large hands. There was a beautiful smile on Drogo's face as Rhaesa watched him fall in love with his son. The healer took the baby from Drogo so he could be cleaned. Then he was wrapped in a soft fur and given back to his father.

Drogo kneeled next to Rhaesa and showed her their son. She smiled at the baby and ran a finger down his chubby cheek, *_Rhaego_,* She whispered. Drogo smiled and kissed Rhaesa tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you." He said in the Common Tongue, *_Rest now, Moon of My Life. I shall return in a moment.*_

Drogo got up with the baby in his arms and went outside where his Khalasar was gathered. He held the baby high for everyone to see.

*_My son, Rhaego!*_

The Khalasar started cheering and chanting Rhaego's name, while Drogo smiled and walked around still hold the swaddled baby high. His smile dropped when he heard Rhaesa scream. Drogo turned and rushed back into the tent.

*_What's happening?!*_ He yelled.

*_My Khal, there is another child,_* The healer tells him.

Drogo hands Rhaego to Dany and rushes over to Rhaesa to get behind her again. Rhaesa shakes her head weakly, *_I cannot do this, I am too tired._* Rhaesa tells Drogo.

He kisses her temple, *_Yes, you can, Moon of My Life. You are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this, now push!*_

Rhaesa throws her head back and screams; she pushes as hard as she can and feels a second body slip from her. Rhaesa slumps back against Drogo when she hears the sound of a baby cry.

*_Another boy!*_

_*Did you hear that, Moon of My Life, another son!*_

Rhaesa smiles as Drogo once again lowers her down on the bed and cut the cord for his second son. He takes his son in his arms and smiles. They are identical, both with his color hair, and by the looks of it, they will have their mother's eyes.

The healer once again takes the baby to clean him up. Drogo kneels beside Rhaesa, *_You did so well, Moon of My Life.*_ "Thank you."

*_What do you want to name him,*_ Rhaesa asks.

Drogo thinks for a moment, *_Reuel_,* Drogo tells her.

Rhaesa smiles, *I like that, Rhaego and Reuel.*

When the healer has finished cleaning and swaddling the baby, she hands him to Drogo, who shows him to Rhaesa. Rhaesa runs her finger down the baby's head; she looks up at her husband.

*_He has your hair.*_

*_And they both have your eyes,*_ Drogo says then leans in to kiss Rhaesa.

Dany comes over to hand Rhaego to Rhaesa. The baby is starting to whimper out of hunger. The healer piles some furs behind Rhaesa so that she can sit up and feed the baby while Drogo goes out to show off his second son.

*_A second son! The Great Stallion has blessed me twice!*_

Haggo walks over to Drogo, *_What is his name, Great Khal?*_

_*His name is Reuel,*_ Drogo shouts.

The Khalasar begins cheering and chanting the baby's name.

Meanwhile, in the tent, while Rhaesa is feeding Rhaego, Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon come closer to see one of their siblings.

****What is it, Mother?**** Drogon asks.

"You have a brother, my loves."

****And the other one?****Meraxes asks.

"Is also male."

****What are their names, Mother?**** Balerion asks.

"This one is Rhaego, and the one your father has is Reuel."

****They are so small,**** Drogon observes.

"Yes, and very helpless. They will not grow as fast as you do, my loves," Rhaesa explains.

****We will protect our siblings, Mother.**** Meraxes declares, and the other two dragons agree.

"I'm glad to hear that. Dany?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Will you take Rhaego. He's finished nursing, and I'm exhausted."

"Of course, sister, I'll take care of my nephew while you rest."

"Thank you, sister."

With that, Rhaesa drifted off to sleep. She was sure that they would wake her when Reuel got hungry. Outside the tent, the Khalasar were celebrating the birth of the Khal's sons. While they celebrated, no one noticed Viserys skulking around in the shadows with a scowl on his face.


	17. Chapter 16 Family Above All

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

After a while, Drogo brought Reuel in so that his mother could feed him. He notices that Daenerys is holding Rhaego and is rocking him to sleep. The dragons have left the tent and are flying around, shrieking happily at the birth of their siblings.

Drogo kneels next to Rhaesa and runs his finger down her cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes. Rhaesa smiles up at her husband, *_Is the celebration over?*_

He chuckles, *_The celebration has only begun. The Khalasar will celebrate well into the night. I have brought our son; he's hungry.*_

Drogo hands Reuel to Rhaesa then helps her sit up. He gets in behind her so that she can lean against him. Rhaesa uncovers herself and offers her breast to the baby. He searches for her nipple, then latches on and begins to nurse. The baby looks up at Rhaesa with big violet eyes, then slowly they start to close, his little hands kneading her breast as he nurses. Rhaesa smiles down at her son and runs her finger down his cheek.

Daenerys walks over and lays Rhaego down next to Rhaesa in the pallet of furs that have been prepared for the twins. The baby is fast asleep, *_I'll leave the two of you alone with your children.*_

_*I am grateful for all of your help, Sister,*_ Drogo tells Dany.

Dany smiles, *_Anything for my sister and nephews.*_

With a smile, Daenerys leaves the tent to join the celebration. Inside the tent, all is quiet; the only sound that can be heard is Reuel making little grunting noises as he feeds and Rhaego's light snoring. Rhaesa sighs as she looks at her sons, *_This is perfect, our sons are perfect.*_

_*Yes they are, and they are so beautiful, like their mother,*_ Drogo tells his wife then leans down to kiss her. Rhaesa snuggles more into her husband's warmth.

When Reuel finishes nursing, Rhaesa's nipple falls out of his mouth. She sits up and places the baby on her shoulder to burp him. Once he's been burped, Rhaesa swaddles him up, and Drogo slips from behind Rhaesa to take the baby and put him with his brother. Rhaesa lies down, and Drogo covers her.

*_Sleep, Moon of My Life, you look exhausted. I shall be here to watch the children.*_

_*I'm fine, My Warrior Love. Why don't you join the celebration? I'm sure the Khalasar is expecting their Khal to be there.*_

_*I do not want to leave you and the children alone.*_

_*We'll be fine, the boys will sleep for a while and so will I. If anything happens, Rakharo is outside keeping watch, and the dragons will be back soon.*_

_*Can they be trusted around our sons?*_

_*Yes, they are pleased to have new siblings. They will not harm them.*_

Drogo hesitates for a moment, but he sees that Rhaesa will not be awake for much longer. He nods and kisses Rhaesa_, *If you need anything, send for me.*_

_*I will.*_

_*Sleep well, Moon of My Life.*_

With that, Rhaesa snuggled into the furs and fell asleep. Drogo checks one last time on his sons and leaves the tent.

Meanwhile, Viserys is sulking in his tent. It was bad enough that Rhaesa was having a boy, but now she has two. This was something he could not allow. He couldn't let children that were not true Targaryens take what was his; the Iron Throne was his. Rhaella had crown him king, and Viserys was not going to give that up for anything. Perhaps if he killed Rhaesa and her savage sons, the dragons would finally be his. After all, the males were more valuable to him.

With his decision made, Viserys leaves his tent. He carefully makes his way through Vaes Dothrak, avoiding those that were celebrating the birth of the savage's sons. As he neared the Rhaesa's tent, Viserys noticed that there was only one guard. He knew there was no way he could kill Rakharo or whatever the savage's name was. So he decided to sneak around and see if there was another way into the tent.

Viserys sneaks around the tent in the dark, careful not to make a sound. He gets to the back of the tent then lifts the bottom of the tent. Viserys pushes his sword in first then wiggles his way under into the tent. The shelter is dimly lit and very warm, he notices that the dragons are not there. A crazed look enters his face; the idea Viserys has is that if he can spill Rhaesa's blood then burn her body, the dragons will be his to control. Fire and Blood.

Viserys makes his way over to the sleeping babes and looks down at them. He is disgusted by what he sees; they look nothing like Targaryens; he will not feel guilty spilling impure blood. Viserys unsheaths his sword and is about to slay the children, but he thinks better of it. Instead, he'll wake Rhaesa so that she can see him slaughter her children.

Viserys walks over to Rhaesa and slaps her awake, "Wake up, whore."

Rhaesa is startled away by the slap; she looks around bleary-eyed until her eyes focus on Viserys, who is standing over her sneering.

"Viserys, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my nephews, sweet sister?"

Rhaesa eyes him suspiciously, "Of course you are brother, but I don't think now is the right time."

"I'm not interested in what you think, I want to see the little savages now," Viserys walks to where the twins are sleeping, "Not a drop of Targaryen blood, they don't deserve the Iron Throne or to live."

"Viserys, what are you talking about?"

Viserys looks at his sister, "I'm not going to let that savage give my throne to his bastard sons. The Iron Throne is mine."

"Viserys, what are you doing?"

Viserys unsheaths his sword, "Putting these creatures out of their misery. And once they are dead, sister, you will join them, then the dragons will be mine."

"Don't Viserys! Leave my babies alone. If you want to kill me, go ahead, but let my sons live."

Viserys laughs a crazed laugh, "Where is the fun in that, sister? I want you to see as I spill the royal savages' blood in their sacred city. I want to see you suffer, as you have made me suffer, Then I will slit your throat and leave you here bleeding to death!"

Rhaesa began to crawl toward her children, too weak from childbirth to stand, "Please, Viserys, don't do this, I beg you."

"Beg all you want, sweet sister. Nothing is going to stop me from destroying these creatures," Viserys raises his sword above his head.

"VISERYS, NO!"

Just as he's about to bring the sword down, he's tackled to the ground by Balerion. At the sound of Balerion's roar, the babies wake up. Meraxes and Drogon come in moments later, Meraxes goes to his mother while Drogon encircles the wailing babies and purrs to calm them down.

Viserys struggles to get Balerion off of him, but he can't budge the dragon. Balerion snaps his teeth at Viserys, causing him to scream.

"Rhae, get him off me, please."

Rhaesa stands with the help of Meraxes, "No, I don't think so, sweet brother. Balerion, take this filth to your father. Meraxes, Drogon, go with your brother, I'll take care of the twins."

****Are you sure, Mother**,** Drogon asks, ****I can stay and help you.****

"Thank you, Drogon, but I have a feeling your father will want you with him."

Viserys' eyes widen, "You can talk to the dragons!"

Rhaesa ignores him and picks up her babies, who have are now only whimpering. Balerion grabs Viserys by the scruff of his tunic and hauls him towards the entrance. Rakharo runs in when he hears the commotion going on inside. He didn't think anything of it when the dragons rushed into the tent, but when he heard the roar and the babies crying, he came in to see what happened.

*_Khaleesi, what happened, did the dragons hurt the babies?*_

_*No, Rakharo, they saved my sons from being killed by Viserys.*_

_*What?! How did that shit get in here?*_

_*He must have crawled in through the back of the tent.*_

_*I'm sorry for failing you, Khaleesi, I should have been paying closer attention.*_

_*It's alright, Rakharo, Balerion caught him. No harm was done, but I want you to go with them to the Khal.*_

****If the human is going, I'm staying!**** Meraxes says.

*_No, I want all of you to go. Send Ser Barristan.*_

*_Right away, Khaleesi.*_ With that, Rakharo and the dragons left with a screaming Viserys.

The celebration of the birth of Drogo's sons was in full swing. People were laughing, drinking, eating, and fucking. Drogo sat on the dais watching the festivities, though he couldn't help worry about his wife and sons. He hadn't seen Viserys in a while and wondered if the idiot was plotting something. The more Drogo thought of Viserys, the more worried he would get.

Drogo decided he had stayed long enough and was about to leave when he heard Meraxes' voice, ****Father**!** The dragon roared.

Drogo looked up and saw the people part for the dragons. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Balerion was dragging Viserys, Drogo stood up, *_What happened?*_

_*Great Khal, I was standing guard when the dragons rushed into the tent. I did not think anything of it at first until I heard a roar. When I went in, Balerion was dragging this piece of shit towards the entrance.*_

Drogo looked at Balerion, *_What happened, Balerion?*_

Balerion threw Viserys in front of Drogo, ** **We felt Mother's distress and rushed back to the nest to check on her when I saw this human about to kill our siblings with, what Mother has told us, a sword.**

Drogo roared, *_Jorah_!*

Ser Jorah pushed his way through the crowd, *_Yes, Great Khal?*_

*_Translate_!*

Jorah bows.

"Jini me, ha fin yer zhorre nakhaan, yer tikh athdrivar!"

Viserys looks at Jorah, worried, "What did he say, Mormont?"

"For what you have done, you will die."

Viserys whimpers, then he stands up straight, "You cannot kill me, I am a dragon."

Jorah translates what Viserys said, Drogo laughs, *_Let's see how much of dragon he is. Balerion, kill him.*_

****With pleasure, Father.****

Balerion and his brothers encircle Viserys. He looks around, confused, "Mormont, what's going on?"

"This is your execution, Your Grace. You will die by Dragonfire," Jorah informs him.

Viserys lets out a hysterical laugh, "You can't kill me, fire cannot kill a dragon."

Jorah translates, Drogo leans forward, "You are no dragon. Drakarys."

On their father's command, all three dragons take a deep breath; their chests start glowing red with Dragonfire, and at the same time, the dragons unleash their flames. Balerion's fire is black, while Meraxes' flame is silver, and Drogon's is blood red.

Viserys stand there proudly then he is engulfed by the flames; he doesn't feel it at first, but then his skin starts to blister, and he lets out a high pitch scream as the fires burn his body. Viserys' screams stop, and his body falls to the ground, charred beyond all recognition. The dragons look at their father, who nods. Immediately, they descend on the carcass and begin to devour it.

Drogo smirks, *_No one hurts my family and lives.*_

Drogo leaves his sons feasting on the remains of Viserys Targaryen. He tells everyone to go on with the celebration, but Drogo has decided he's had enough. All he wants is to be with his wife and children.

Drogo nods at Ser Barristan as he walks into his tent. Once inside, he sees Rhaesa nursing both of their sons. He chuckles at the sound of the babies grunting contently as they eat. Rhaesa looks up and smiles at her husband, *_I'm glad you're back.*_

_*As am I, Moon of My Life. I'm sorry I wasn't here to defend you against your brother.*_

_*It's alright, My Warrior Love, the dragons took care of Viserys.*_

_*Yes, they did, I had them execute him with their Dragonfire. You were right all along; he was no dragon.*_

Rhaesa looked down at her babies. Drogo comes and takes a seat next to her, *_Are you upset that he's dead?*_

_*No, I think it's better this way. Viserys would have always seen our sons as a threat, and he would never have rested until they were dead.*_

Drogo kisses the side of Rhaesa's head, *_He is gone now, and I promise no one will harm our children.*_

Rhaesa looks up at Drogo and kisses him_, *I know that you won't let anything happen to them.*_

When the babies finish nursing, Rhaesa hands Reuel to Drogo and shows him how to burp the babe. Once they have both been burped and changed for the night, Rhaesa puts Rhaego and Reuel in the pallet of furs next to their bed. She kisses her sons and covers them up.

Drogo lays a hand on her shoulder, *_Come; it's time for you to rest.*_

Drogo kisses his sons goodnight then leads Rhaesa over to their bed, she lays down, and he covers her up. Drogo then strips and gets in bed with his wife. Rhaesa lays her head on his chest and sighs, while Drogo wraps his arms around her.

*_Goodnight, Moon of My Life.*_

_*Goodnight, My Warrior Love.*_

With that, they settle down and listen to the soft sounds of their sons breathing. A little while later, Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon come into the tent. Balerion lies down by the fire so he can keep watch, while Meraxes lies down closer to his parents. And Drogon curls himself around the babies' pallet to keep them safe and warm.

As soon as the dragons have taken their positions, they all close their eyes and fall asleep, still mindful of any danger that may approach their family.


	18. Chapter 17 The Untold Story

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

A few days after the birth of Rhaego and Reuel, Khal Drogo was called to a council of all the Khals in Vaes Dothrak. He didn't think anything of it since it was not uncommon for the Khals to have such meetings. When he arrived, all of the Khals were sitting around discussing something but quieted down when they saw Drogo. Drogo was immediately suspicious. Khal Moro addresses Drogo first.

*_Khal Drogo, we hear that congratulations are in order on the birth of your twin sons.*_

Drogo nods.

*_And on your miraculous recovery. It is said that your wife healed you,*_ Khal Qorro says.

_*Yes, that is true.*_

_*That is very interesting, considering that we were told that you were beyond hope, that the healer and priestess could do nothing for you. How is it that your wife was able to heal you?_* Khal Rhalko asks.

*_My wife is a great healer,*_ Drogo tells them narrowing his eyes.

*_Or is it that she is a witch, like the one that was executed for cursing you?*_ Khal Savo asks.

*_My wife is not a witch.*_

_*The Khalasar seem to think she is. We cannot have a witch among us. The white-haired bitch must be executed.*_ Khal Forzho tells Drogo.

Drogo stands up, *_Never will I allow that.*_

The Khals laugh, *_You can always find another wife. This bitch has done her duty; she has given you sons, what more do you want? Or is she that good a fuck,*_ Khal Moro asks.

Drogo's anger begins to rise, _*I will not let you talk about my wife like that.*_

*_And who are you to command us? You are a Khal like the rest of us, no better or worse.*_ Khal Moro tells him.

*_You're wrong, I am the great Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo, Father of Dragons. And I have never been defeated in battle.*_

At that moment, Drogon lands next to his father and roars at the Khals, cause Khals to scramble to their feet. Khal Moro narrows his eyes at Drogo.

*_You would hide behind this beast, let it do your fighting for you?*_

_*I do not need anyone to fight my battles. Drogon, do not interfere.*_

The minute Drogo told the dragon not to interfere, Khal Moro attacks him. But Drogo was faster; he kicked Moro in the gut, then slammed his fists into his back, sending the man sprawling in the dirt. Khal Rhalko attacked Drogo, and Drogo easily dislocated his knee with one good kick. He choked out Khal Savo, who attacked him, then broke Khal Qorro's arm — after that, defeating Khal Forzho was no problem at all.

Now that all the Khals were laying on the ground defeated, Drogo proceeded to cut off their braids, *_Your Khalasars are now mine, and you will serve my Khaleesi and me.*_

The other Khals had no chose but to yield. Drogo turned and walked away, but the minute his back was turned, Khal Moro drew a knife and lunged at Drogo. He didn't get very far when he was suddenly engulfed in Dragonfire. Khal Moro fell to the ground screaming as he burned to death. Drogo turned around just in time to see Drogon let out a stream of fire. When the body stopped smoking, Drogo let Drogon eat the remains.

Two months went by, and Khal Drogo had once again left to continue his pillaging to raise enough gold to purchase the ships that would take his people to Westeros. Now that Viserys was dead, the Iron Throne belonged to Rhaesa and her sons, and he was going to make sure that Rhaesa took back what was hers.

While Drogo was gone, Rhaego and Reuel grew into happy babies; they were cared for and loved by all. But no one loved them more than their mother and siblings. Rhaesa spent every waking moment with her sons along with the dragons.

Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon were fascinated by their helpless little siblings; They couldn't believe that one day, their siblings would grow into dragons because the dragons knew that Rhaego and Reuel were dragons like their mother. They could already feel a connection with their siblings. The babies were just as fascinated with their reptilian siblings. They would watch every move the dragons made and smile when one of the dragons would curl around the babies to sleep.

As the days wore on, it eventually became too hot to keep the babies in the tent all day long. So, Rhaesa and Daenerys would sit outside and let the babies get some sun while all six dragons would go off to hunt. The dragons were now old enough to hunt for themselves and would leave Vaes Dothrak to go after game. They knew it was forbidden for them to kill any of the horses since they were held sacred by the Humans.

On this particular day, though, the dragons were only playing tag in the air while their mothers watched them, ****Come fly with us Mother,**** All six dragons said to their mothers.

"We can't fly with you; you are all still too young to carry us. Besides, who would watch the babies?" Rhaesa told the dragons.

****Bring our siblings, we will not let anything happen to them.**** Drogon says.

Rhaesa and Daenerys laugh, "They are also too young to be flying, my sweet. Maybe when they are older, and you have grown bigger."

Rhaesa could feel their disappointment, but they resigned themselves, ****Alright, Mother, when they are older, and we are bigger we shall take you flying.**** Meraxes tells her.

****And we shall do the same for you, Mother.**** Vhagar tells Daenerys.

"We look forward to it," Dany tells them.

It was around midday when Rakharo comes riding toward Rhaesa and Daenerys. He slides off his horse and bows to Rhaesa, *_Khaleesi, there is a woman dressed in red who wants to see you. She claims to have served you when you were a child.*_

Rhaesa and Ser Barristan look at each other, "It couldn't be, could it?" Ser Barristan asks.

"There's only one way to find out."

*_Rakharo, escort her to my tent.*_

Dany looked at her sister, confused, "Who is this woman, Rhae?"

"If it's who I think it is, her name is Melisandre; she used to be my lady in waiting in the Red Keep. She's also a priestess for the Lord of Light."

"What could she want with you after all these years?"

"I don't know, Dany."

A little while later, the red woman known as Melisandre approached Rhaesa's tent along with her servant, Rakharo followed closely behind. Melisandre got off her horse and walked to stand in front of Rhaesa; she curtsied low in front of Rhaesa, her servant bowed.

"Princess Rhaesa, it is good to see you again, or should I call you Khaleesi?"

"Khaleesi is fine, Lady Melisandre, may I introduce my sister, Daenerys Stormborn."

"Princess."

Daenerys nods, "So, I see you finally found me, and it only took you 18 years to do it. What happened to you?" Rhaesa asked.

"I did as you asked, I went to the Trident to help your brother."

"Apparently, you arrived too late. We received word that Robert had killed Rhaegar."

"That is correct, Robert did kill Rhaegar, but that doesn't mean I did not help your brother."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked.

"She means that she took care of his body," Rhaesa tells her sister.

"Is that what I mean, Khaleesi?"

"What else could you mean," Rhaesa asks.

Melisandre turns to her servant, "Rhee, why don't you show them?"

Her servant, Rhee, takes the skin of water from his saddle. He uncorks it and pours it over his head. When the water hits his hair, the inky black color begins to wash away to reveal silver-white hair. Rhee wrings out his hair and looks up at Rhaesa, Daenerys and Ser Barristan. Rhaesa and Ser Barristan gasp while Daenerys looks at the man standing in front of them, confused.

"This cannot be," Ser Barristan murmurs.

Rhaesa stared at her brother, "Rhaegar," She whispered.

At hearing her brother's name, Daenerys gasps. Rhaesa put's Reuel down next to Rhaego in their basket, Ser Barristan automatically steps closer to the twins to guard them. Rhaesa slowly starts walking towards her brother. When she reaches him, she cups his face.

"Is it you?"

Rhaegar takes Rhaesa's hand in his and kisses it, "Yes, little sister, it's me."

Rhaesa bursts into tears and hugs her brother, Rhaegar wraps his arms around his sister and lets her cry. She pulls away from him and wipes her eyes, turning around, Rhaesa notices Dany standing there, staring at her brother and sister.

Rhaesa holds her hand out, "Dany, come meet our oldest brother."

Daenerys hesitantly makes her way down to where here siblings are standing. She stands in front of Rhaegar and fidgets. Rhaegar smiles down at his sister, "Hello, baby sister."

Dany looks up at Rhaegar, whose eyes are shining with unshed tears, "Hello, brother." Dany says shyly.

"I wish I could have been there for your birth, little sister, I was so looking forward to meeting you."

"You don't blame me for Mother's death?" Dany asks.

"Never."

With that, Dany smiles at her older brother and embraces him. She was worried that Rhaegar was going to be like Viserys, but it's apparent that they are nothing alike. Rhaegar hugs both of his sisters, and they all begin to cry. The Khalasar looks on confused to see a man that looks like their Khaleesi hugging her. The only one that understood was Rakharo, and he explained to everyone that this man is the Khaleesi's long lost older brother. Once Rakharo explains the Khalasar disperse, leaving their Khaleesi alone with her family.

After a while, Rhaesa hears her sons start to whimper. Rhaesa lets go of her brother and pick up her sons so that she can introduce them to their uncle.

"Brother, I'd like to introduce you to your nephews, Rhaego and Reuel."

Dany lets go of Rhaegar to help Rhaesa with one of the twins. She takes Reuel in her arms while Rhaesa passes Rhaego to her brother. Rhaegar smiles as he looks down at the baby in his arms. Rhaego opens his eyes and stares up at his uncle.

"He has your eyes, Rhae."

Rhaesa smiles, "They both do. I named Rhaego after you."

Rhaegar kisses the top of his nephew's head, then passes him back to his mother. He then takes Reuel from Dany and rocks the fussy baby back and forth. Rhaegar laughs, "This one is just as fussy as you were as a baby."

Ser Barristan chuckles, "I remember, the Khaleesi was always the fussier of the two of them."

At that mention of the two, Rhaegar looks around, "Where's Viserys?"

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, "Perhaps we should talk inside." Rhaesa says.

Rhaegar looks at his sister, confused but agrees. Rhaesa takes Reuel from her brother and heads inside the tent. They all follow her inside the tent, including Ser Barristan and Melisandre. Irri and Jhiqui come into the tent a moment later. *Bring food and drinks for our guest, please, and have tents set up for them near mine,* Rhaesa tells the girls.

The girls bow and head out, once Rhaesa's guests have sat down, she puts the boys down on their pallet of furs so that they can take a nap. They'll be hungry soon, but hopefully, they'll sleep for a bit longer. Rhaesa sits down next to Dany so that they can explain what happened to Viserys.

"Brother, Viserys is dead. My husband ordered him executed."

Rhaegar's eyes widened, "What, why?!"

"For trying to kill my sons and me."

"Why would he do that?"

Rhaesa and Daenerys went on to explain how Viserys was slowly going mad and how vicious he was towards Dany. How he wanted to sell Dany to Khal Drogo, but he chose Rhaesa instead. Though now she and Drogo were very happy together. They told him of the assassination attempts by the Usurper, and what Drogo had promised.

"And that, I think, is what drove Viserys over the edge. And when I gave birth to twin boys, he couldn't handle it. He also wanted something else from me."

"And what was that," Rhaegar asked.

"I'll show you. Come inside, my loves."

At that six dragons calmly walked into the tent, Three went to sit around Dany while two went with Rhaesa, and the third curled himself around the infants. Rhaegar's eyes widened, and Melisandre smirked.

"You have dragons," Rhaegar said in awe.

"Yes, we do, three males and three females," Daenerys said, "The females are mine, and the males are Rhae's."

"What are their names?"

"This is Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys," Daenerys tells her brother.

"And this is Balerion, Meraxes, and the one with the twins is Drogon. Children, this is your Uncle Rhaegar."

Meraxes narrows his eyes at Rhaegar, ****Is he like the other human?****

****No, brother, can't you tell, this one is a dragon.**** Balerion tells his brother.

Meraxes looks at Balerion then looks back at Rhaegar. He stands up and walks towards Rhaegar to smell him. Rhaegar sits there very quietly while Meraxes takes in his scent. Once he's satisfied, Meraxes returns to his mother.

****You're right, brother, he is a dragon.****

Rhaesa looks at her boys, "Huh, the boys say that you're a dragon, Rhaegar. That's good; they never liked or trusted Viserys."

"You can understand them?" Rhaegar asks.

"We both can, and so can my husband," Rhaesa informs her brother.

"This is amazing. But I don't understand; of course, I'm a dragon, so was Viserys."

"No, Rhaegar, when they say you're a dragon, they mean that you can resist Dragonfire. Viserys was no dragon; the boys executed him by Dragonfire. Am I correct, Balerion?"

****Yes, Mother, your brother can resist fire,**** Balerion affirms.

Drogon growls, ****He will not hurt our siblings?****

"No, my love, he will not hurt your siblings."

Rhaegar looks at Rhaesa, confused, "The dragons consider the babies their siblings, since I am their mother."

Dany and Rhaesa then tell Rhaegar how the dragons were hatched, and that's why the dragons consider them their mothers. Rhaegar is amazed by the story his sisters tell him and has a great many questions for them, but Ser Barristan interrupts.

"Your Grace, I don't understand, I was told you died at the Trident."

"I did die at the Trident, Ser Barristan, but the Lady Melisandre brought me back."

FLASHBACK:

Melisandre had arrived at the Trident shortly before the battle ended. She hid behind a tree and watched as Robert slammed his Warhammer into Rhaegar's chest, crushing his armor and killing him. When it was all over, Robert ordered them to leave Rhaegar's body to the crows; then, he made his way to Kings Landing.

When Melisandre was sure they were gone, she made her way over to Rhaegar's body to see if he was alive or not. When she discovered he was dead, she stripped him of his armor, down to his tunic and trousers. Somehow Melisandre managed to get Rhaegar's body onto his horse then she led the horse away. Melisandre was able to find an empty cave and lit a fire inside. Bringing the horses in, she took Rhaegar's body down and laid him close to the fire.

Melisandre then washed Rhaegar's body and began to pray to the Lord of Light, "We ask the Lord to shine his light and lead a soul out of the darkness. We beg the Lord to share his fire and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light."

She continued to pray for several hours. When she stopped, she stood back and waited. It didn't take long for Rhaegar to react, he suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. Rhaegar looked around, confused, "Where am I?"

"You are safe, My Prince."

Rhaegar turned around and spotted Melisandre, "You, you're my sister's lady in waiting, what are you doing here?"

"The Princess sent me to make sure you survived this battle, as you didn't, I brought you back."

"What do you mean I didn't survive?"

"Just as I said, you died on the battlefield. Killed by Robert Baratheon."

"Then, how am I here now?"

"With the help of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, I was able to bring you back to life as commanded by the princess. She told me to do whatever was necessary to keep you alive, and so I have."

"But Rhaesa is only a child," Rhaegar said.

"The princess is more than a child; she is the Princess that was Promised. The one fight back the Long Night and defeat the Night King."

"How can that be, if my son is the Prince That Was Promised, to be born of Ice and Fire? A dragon must have three heads."

"And it does, only the princess is that third head. I have seen it in the fire, my Prince. The Lord of Light has shown it to me, she is the one that was promised, and even the princess knows it."

"What?!"

"The Princess Rhaesa has known of her destiny since she was a small child. She has been preparing for it ever since."

It suddenly made sense to Rhaegar why his sister was brilliant for someone of her age, why she insisted on being trained to fight. Why she was always reading about whatever she could find on the Long Night. He couldn't deny that she was, in fact, Azor Ahai.

Melisandre stayed quiet while Rhaegar came to terms with the fact that his sister was Azor Ahai, not his son. Once enough time had passed, she asked him what he wanted to do.

"We need to return to Kings Landing so I can take the throne."

"That would be unwise, your Highness, Robert Baratheon, was on his way to the city, by now the city has been sacked."

"What about my wife and children?"

"Most likely dead, I'm afraid. Besides, you are still in no condition to confront anyone. I brought you back, but you still need to heal; for now, we must find a safe place for you."

"We'll go to Dorne, to the Tower of Joy. Lyanna will be waiting for me there."

Melisandre inclined her head, she didn't think that was likely, but she would go along with it anyway. Once the decision was made to head to Dorne, Melisandre and Rhaegar went to collect supplies for their journey. She cast a glamour on him so that way no one would recognize him. When they gathered enough supplies, they headed out for Dorne.

It took them several weeks to get to Dorne; they didn't bother to choose the back roads as Rhaegar's identity was well concealed. When they arrived in Dorne, they found that the Tower was torn down, and they also found eight graves, three of them were of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, there was no sign of Lyanna. Rhaegar fell to his knees in front of Ser Arthur's grave and wept. He decided to dig up Arthur and return his bones to Starfall. It was the least he could do for his best friend.

Upon arriving at Starfall, Rhaegar, now going by the name Rhee, discovered that Ashara Dayne had committed suicide. The family was grateful for Rhee bringing them Arthur's bones that they told Rhaegar and Melisandre that they could stay with them for a while, at least until 'Rhee' healed from his injuries. It took several weeks for Rhee to recover from his wounds, at which time they received news that Tywin Lannister had killed Elia and the children and that Robert Baratheon was crowned king. They also learned of Rhaella's death and that his brother and sisters had fled to Essos. Rhaegar wept in his room over the death of his family and vowed that he would find and take care of his siblings. After that, together, they would take their revenge and retake the Iron Throne.

When Rhaegar was well enough to travel, they made their way to Sunspear. It was only right that Rhaegar gives his condolences to the Martells in person, even if they killed him. When Rhaegar and Melisandre arrived at Sunspear, he had Melisandre remove the glamour. To say the Martells were surprised to see Rhaegar alive was an understatement.

"How are you still alive?" Doran asked.

"The Lord of Light willed it so," Melisandre said.

"What is that suppose to mean," Oberyn asked.

"It means what you heard was right; I did die. But the Red Priestess, Melisandre, brought me back."

"That isn't possible."

"Nothing is impossible for the Lord of Light," Melisandre tells them.

"Seven hells, man, that's dark magic," Doran tells Rhaegar.

"There is no such thing as dark or light magic; there is only magic." Melisandre declares.

Oberyn rolls his eyes.

"What have you come here for, Rhaegar," Doran asks.

"I have come to apologize for everything I have done and to beg for your forgiveness."

Rhaegar was positive that Oberyn was going to kill him. That was not the case; it turned out that Elia had written to Oberyn and explained what had happened with Rhaegar and Lyanna and that she had given her blessing. They didn't blame Rhaegar for Elia and the children's death; they blamed King Aerys for not letting Elia leave, Tywin Lannister, and Robert Baratheon.

"What do you plan to do to avenge your family," Oberyn asked.

"For now, nothing, I have to find my siblings and care for them. They're all alone with a newborn and have no way of fending for themselves."

Doran nodded, "The last we heard Ser Willem Darry had smuggled them out of Dragonstone and had taken the children to Braavos. I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you, Prince Doran, I appreciate that."

"Will you go to your siblings now," Oberyn asked.

"No, I have no means to support them. I must gather some money before I go to them. My siblings are safe with Ser Willem, for now."

"Will you eventually take back the Iron Throne?"

"Yes, that is my goal. I will take my revenge on the Lannisters, and Robert Baratheon, then I will take back the Iron throne."

"And Dorne will help you when the time arrives," Doran declares.

"Thank you."

"Stay awhile. Unfortunately, we cannot have you stay very long or else Robert will find out of your survival."

"That won't be a problem; I can disguise Rhaegar without any problem," Melisandre says, then says a prayer over Rhaegar, and the glamour is once again in place. Rhaegar ended up looking like any other, Dornishman; even his eyes had changed color. No one would ever think he was Rhaegar Targaryen

Rhaegar and Melisandre stayed for a month in Sunspear. Afterward, they headed to the Free Cities, where Rhaegar joined The Golden Company. It was something shameful for Rhaegar to do but he needed the money to support his family. While Rhaegar worked for the Golden Company, Melisandre went back to the Temple of the Red god to report her findings and to gather more followers. After a year with the Golden Company, Rhaegar and Melisandre went to Braavos in search of Viserys, Rhaesa, and his new little sister. But when they arrived, they were gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We spent the last 17 years searching for you, following every rumor that we heard. But somehow, we would always miss you. It wasn't until we arrived in Pentos and talked to the Magister that we learned you had married a Khal, Rhaesa and that Daenerys and Viserys had come with you here."

"Yes, Viserys wanted my husband to help him invade Westeros."

"And what are your plans now," Rhaegar asked.

Rhaesa reaches out and pets Balerion, she looks over at Daenerys, who nods, "We plan to take back what is ours and get our revenge on the Lannisters and Robert and Stannis Baratheon. Then we will unite the kingdom to prepare for the Long Night, where I will face the Night King."

"How will you defeat him?"

"Ser Barristan?"

Ser Barristan gets up and brings Rhaesa's sword to her, she unsheaths the sword, "With this," then she hands the sword to Rhaegar.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's Lightbringer, though it's been modified. It can now kill a hundred white walkers in a single blow."

Rhaegar's eyes widen.

"Shall we show him the other sword, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan asks.

Rhaesa nods. Ser Barristan hands her the other sword, Rhaegar looks at it, curiously, "What sword is that?"

"This is Tenseiga, The Sword of Heaven. It can bring back a hundred lives with a single swipe. So with this sword, I can reduce the number of soldiers the Night King may have."

Rhaegar takes the sword, "Where did you get such a marvel?"

"Now, I have a story to tell you, brother."

Rhaesa told Rhaegar everything. About her past life and reincarnation at the request of R'hllor. She told him about the fire and how her friends from her previous life gave her the swords. Rhaegar looks at his sister with his mouth hanging open. He had always known Rhaesa was unique, and it was a shock to find out she is the Princess That Was Promised. But now he's even more surprised to learn this is not her first life.

When Rhaesa finishes her story, she looks at Rhaegar, "Will you help us, brother?"

"Of course, I will. I'll help put you on the Iron Throne."

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, they silently communicate and agree, "No, brother, the throne is rightfully yours, Rhaesa and I want you to have it," Daenerys tells Rhaegar, "You are the last dragon."

"No, I'm not," Rhaegar motions towards the twins, "They are."

"Nevertheless, the Throne is yours, and we want you to have it," Rhaesa tells him, "It's only fitting."

Rhaegar can see that his sisters won't change their minds, "Alright, I accept, but we have to plan first."

"We've already started collecting gold to buy ships to cross the narrow sea. That's where Drogo is right now; he's raiding villages to collect slaves and gold. I wish there were another way, though," Rhaesa tells him.

Rhaegar thinks for a moment, "There is."

"How," Dany asks.

Rhaegar smiles, "We will conquer Essos first. Gain more gold and soldiers then conquer Westeros."

"How?"

Rhaegar looks at all six dragons, "If we have to, with Fire and Blood."


	19. Chapter 18 Love and Family

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

**SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SCENE!**

After a while, Irri and Jhiqui entered the tent with food and drinks; they brought wine for Rhaegar, Daenerys, and Melisandre while Rhaesa drank water. Rhaegar told Daenerys stories about his childhood and their mother. He also told embarrassing stories about Rhaesa when she was a baby. While they talked, the twins woke up and began to cry. Rhaesa went to nurse her children.

When they had finished nursing, Rhaesa brought them over and laid them on the furs between Balerion and her. Rhaegar watched his nephews fascinated as they giggled at the sight of the dragon.

"They are not afraid of the dragons?"

"No, Rhaego and Reuel have seen their brothers since the day they were born. It was Drogon who comforted them when Balerion caught Viserys. I was still too weak from childbirth to get to them."

Rhaegar looks down, "I'm sorry you two had to suffer from Viserys, I should have been there to protect you and put him in his place."

"It's alright, brother, Viserys only hit me when we were children. Once we got older, he knew I could throttle him. And I made sure he didn't hurt Dany."

"Though, he did threaten me; he never hit me. Viserys preferred verbal abuse," Daenerys told her brother, "And only when Rhae wasn't around."

Rhaegar gets this sad look in his eyes, Dany reaches for his hand, "Rhaegar, do not torment yourself; it's in the past."

Rhaegar smiles and pats his sister's hand, "Thank you, sister."

After a while, Rhaesa yawns, it was still early, but with the babies only sleeping a few hours a night, she was a little tired. Rhaegar seeing this wholly understood.

"Rhae, you look exhausted, why don't we let you get some sleep and talk later?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Khaleesi, you need your rest," Melisandre said, "And so do the Prince and I. We have been traveling for quite some time."

"Alright, then I'll have Irri show you to your tents," Rhaesa motioned for Irri, who quickly stood up and showed Rhaegar and Melisandre to the tents that had been set up for them nearby.

As Ser Jorah escorts Daenerys back to her tent with her dragons, Rhaegar catches up to them. He touches Ser Jorah on the elbow to get his attention, Jorah turns around.

"Did you need something, Your Grace?"

"Ser Jorah, you're from the North, correct?"

"Aye, I'm from the North, from Bear Island."

"I wonder if you can tell me how Lyanna Stark fares?"

Ser Jorah sighs, "Your Grace, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Lady Lyanna is dead."

"What, how?!" Rhaegar asks.

"It's not known how she dies, Your Grace, only that Ned Stark brought her body back from Dorne."

At the mention of Dorne, Rhaegar realized that Lyanna must have died in the Tower of Joy during childbirth. He assumed his child died as well.

Rhaegar looks at Ser Jorah devastated; he clears his throat and thanks Jorah for the information. Ser Jorah bows and then leaves to catch up with Daenerys. Rhaegar stands there for a moment then goes to his tent.

After they all leave the tent and Ser Barristan takes his place outside again, Jhiqui helps Rhaesa undress and change into something more comfortable so she can sleep. Rhaesa puts the sleeping boys back in their basket, then gets under the furs and falls asleep.

An hour later, Rhaesa feels someone stroking her face. She slowly opens her eyes and finds Drogo kneeling next to her, Rhaesa smiles up at him, *_You're home.*_

*_I'm home, Moon of My Life. I have missed you and our sons so much.*_

_*And we have missed you, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo looks over at his sons and sees them holding each other while they slept, *_They have grown since I last saw them. Have they been asleep long?*_

_*Not long, did you want me to wake them?*_

_*No, I want to make love to my wife while we have the opportunity.*_

Rhaesa softly giggles, *_You do?*_

_*Yes, I do,*_ Drogo whisper then kisses Rhaesa.

Rhaesa wraps her arms around Drogo's neck as he deepens the kiss. He laid down next to Rhaesa and started running his hand up and down her side. Rhaesa moaned when Drogo squeezes her ass. He runs his hand over her breast and pauses. Drogo felt that the front of her shift was wet; he looked down and noticed two milk stains. Rhaesa turned bright red.

Curious, Drogo lowers her shift to expose her breasts, he lowers his head and takes her nipple in his mouth. He begins to suck until milk begins to flow into his mouth. Rhaesa gasps and looks down at her husband. She makes eye contact with him and watches as he swallows.

_*It tastes sweet; I like it. I want more.*_

_*You can't be serious_?*

He smirks at her. Without saying a word, Drogo lowers his head and begins to nurse. He suckles and nips Rhaesa's nipples, causing her to moan. As Drogo suckled, Rhaesa started to feel a throbbing between her legs. She groaned and rubbed her legs together.

Drogo looks up at Rhaesa, surprised, *_Are you enjoying this, Moon of My Life? Does it arouse you?*_

_*Oh yes, Drogo, it feels so good and so different from when the boys' nurse. Don't stop.*_

_*I don't plan to; I'm going to drink you dry.*_

With that said, Drogo switches breasts and begins to nurse again. As he's nursing his hands, start to caress Rhaesa's body making their way down between her legs. Rhaesa spreads her legs, giving Drogo better access as his finger dips into her folds. She bucks her hips when Drogo begins rubbing her clit.

He suckles harder as he rubs her clit faster, making Rhaesa bite her lip, trying not to cry out and wake the babies. Drogo drinks Rhaesa dry then kiss her so she can taste her milk. He then licks his way down her body until he gets in between her legs. Drogo kisses, bites, and suckles the inside of her thighs, leaving marks.

When Drogo gets to the apex of her legs, he licks a long strip from her entrance to her clit. Drogo begins to suckle and nip at her clit. Rhaesa lets out a loud moan, and Drogo stops, he looks over at the babies, but they're still asleep.

*_You must be quiet, little one, or you'll wake our sons.*_ Drogo whispers.

Drogo placed his head back between Rhaesa's legs and began swirling his tongue around her clit while he slid one finger inside of her. Rhaesa gripped the furs and bit her lip as she felt her husband pump her and curl his finger. Drogo began to slide his finger in and out of Rhaesa faster and faster, then added a second finger causing her to arch her back. Rhaesa tangled her fingers in Drogo's hair holding his face in place while she grinds against him.

Drogo felt her walls begin to flutter, he pull his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue catching her juices as she came in his mouth. After her orgasm, Drogo climbs up Rhaesa's body; his beard glistened with her juices. Rhaesa is a mess her strewed over the furs her glistening chest, heaving with the effort to get more air. Her eyes dominated by her pupils. Never had Drogo been so aroused, he wiped his beard off with the back of his hand and licked it clean without breaking eye contact with her.

Rhaesa whispered, *_Put it in,_* And she rubbed her legs together in need.

Drogo chuckled softly, *R_eady for me already."*_

_*Oh, Kami, yes, please, I need you.*_

Drogo grasped her hips in his rough hot hand and affectionately rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones, before sliding himself into her.

Drogo grunted as he begins to move slowly and gently. Rhaesa mewls. Rhaesa tugs lightly on his chest hair in hopes of getting him to move faster. After a few minutes, Drogo starts speeding up. He swallows Rhaesa's moans with a kiss.

He grabs her and rolls them over so that Rhaesa is on top. She stares at her husband then slowly raises off him and sinks gradually on him. Drogo grunts and bites his lip as Rhaesa begins to ride him slowly. He sits up and takes her nipple in his mouth and starts to nurse again. Rhaesa throws her head back, wrapping her arms around his head, holding Drogo to her breast as he suckles harder, the milk flowing freely into his mouth.

As Rhaesa begins to tire, Drogo lies back down and starts lifting her up and down onto his cock while he thrusts up into her. She looks so beautiful with her head thrown back and her mouth open as she moans softly. She comes with a silent scream and slumps forward onto him. Drogo flips them and begins to pound into her, chasing his release. Rhaesa starts to build again. Her moans begin to get louder. Drogo puts his hand over her mouth so as not to wake up the babies.

Rhaesa screams into his hand as her second orgasm hit squeezing Drogo so tight that it triggers his release. He groans and holds himself deep inside Rhaesa as he spills his seed. Drogo removes his hand and pulls out, his cum slowly leaking out of Rhaesa. Rolling beside her, he pulls Rhaesa on top of him and wraps his arms around her. Kissing her sweaty brow, he sighs.

Rhaesa kisses his chin, *_Welcome home, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo chuckles, _*It is good to be home.*_

With a glance at Rhaego and Reuel to make sure they were not awakened, Drogo and Rhaesa drift off to sleep.

Two hours later, the couple is awakened by the soft whimpers of one of the babies. Drogo gets up quickly to pick up Reuel before he starts crying. He takes the baby to his mother, and she takes the baby from Drogo. He gets behind her to support her while she feeds Reuel; the baby instantly latches on to her nipple and begins to nurse.

Drogo places his chin on Rhaesa's should so that he can watch his son feed. He smiles at his son as his violet eyes shift from his mother to him, then slowly drift close. After a while, Reuel falls asleep just in time as Rhaego has awoken. Drogo, slips from behind Rhaesa and takes the baby, he places the baby over his should and pats him on the back until he burps. Then he puts him down in the furs, covers him up, and picks up Rhaego. The process is then repeated.

Once Drogo makes sure the babies are asleep, he gets back under the covers with Rhaesa. She snuggles with her husband, and he wraps his arms around her, _*I received some interesting news when I arrived here.*_

Rhaesa sighed, enjoying his warmth and slowly falling asleep, *_And what news was that?*_

_*That a man claiming to be your oldest brother arrived today. Is that true?*_

Rhaesa opened her eyes, and looked up at her husband who had his head cocked to the side so that he could look at her, *_Yes, that is true.*_

_*And is he your brother?*_

_Rhaesa bit her lip, *Yes, it's Rhaegar.*_

_*I thought you said he was dead?*_

_*I thought he was, but Melisandre brought him back.*_

_*Melisandre, who is she?*_

_*She was my lady in waiting when I was a child. She is also a priestess for the Lord of Light and knows of my destiny. She was teaching me to prepare for my future.*_

_*I've heard of these priestesses; it is said they have strange powers, I guess it's true. What did she teach you?*_

_*She taught me how to alter my appearance and how to control fire. I can produce light in the palm of my hand, and since I am a dragon it doesn't burn me.*_

_*I want to meet them; I need to know that they are not a threat to our people.*_

_*Alright, Rhaegar wants to meet you too. He would like to talk to you about finding a different way to collect gold to buy ships to sail to Westeros.*_

Drogo thinks about it, *_That's fine, not today though. I want to spend time with my family: only you, me, the babies, and the dragons.*_

Rhaesa smiles, *_That's fine, My Warrior Love, I'd like that too.*_

*_Good, let us take advantage that our sons are asleep and rest.*_

Rhaesa reaches down and strokes his cock, Drogo lets out a strangled moan, _*I had something else in mind.*_

Drogo smirks then flip his wife onto her back. He hovers above her, *_That is a wonderful idea, Moon of My Life.*_

Drogo and Rhaesa spend the rest of the day and night playing with their sons and making love.


	20. Chapter 19 Future Plans

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

SHORT CHAPTER.

The next morning Rhaesa woke up to an empty bed. She looked around and noticed that Drogo was walking around the tent, holding both of his sons, whispering to them. He kissed their heads then looked up to see that Rhaesa was awake.

*_How long have they been awake,_* Rhaesa asked.

*_Not long, I wanted you to get a little bit more sleep before you fed them.*_

But the minute the babies heard their mother's voice, and they began to cry. Drogo looked a little panicked as the babies started to cry louder, Rhaesa laughed, *_Bring them here, they're hungry.*_

Rhaesa quickly wrapped a sling around her to make it easier to hold both babies while they nursed. Drogo handed her Rhaego, and she put him in the sling, he immediately latched onto her breast and began to nurse. Then he gave her a wailing Reuel, and she put him in the sling as well. When he found her nipple Reuel started grunt happily as he nursed.

Drogo eased himself behind his wife to support her and the weight of his children, Rhaesa gratefully leaned back against him. As she nursed them, Rhaesa thought back to her past life. She remembered how much easier it would be if she had bottles and could pump her breasts, but oh well.

*_Where are the dragons,*_ Rhaesa asked.

*_They went hunting with your sister's dragons.*_

Rhaesa nods. Once the babies were fed, Drogo took them and put them in their bed, Rhaesa then got up and changed their cloth diapers. A little while later, Rakharo informed the Khal and Khaleesi that Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah were outside with Rhaesa's bathwater. After getting Rhaesa's permission, the girls came in and began to fill the bathtub.

*_Thank you, girls, is anyone else up yet?*_

_*Yes, Khaleesi, Prince Rhaegar is awake and is sparring with Ser Jorah, Princess Daenerys is watching along with the Red Woman.*_ Doreah informs her.

*_Good After we bathe, inform them that we shall break our fast together.*_

Doreah bows, *_Yes, Khaleesi.*_

With that, the girls leave the tent to let Drogo and Rhaesa bathe in private. Drogo gets into the hot water first and has Rhaesa sit on his lap. They wash each other and make love in the bath when they've finished; they get dressed. Rhaesa puts the boys in her sling, and they head out to where Rhaegar is training.

Rhaesa and Drogo walked over to Dany, who smiled up at them, *_Good morning, Rhaesa, Khal Drogo, how are you?*_

_*We're fine, Dany, thank you. How are you?*_

_*Good.*_

Rhaesa and Drogo sit down next to Daenerys and watch Rhaegar spar with Ser Jorah. Rhaesa takes out the boys and lays them on the pallet of furs that Irri had brought. She puts the boys on their tummy so that they can look around. The babies turn their heads towards the sound of their father's voice as he instructs Irri and Jhiqui to bring food. Their little heads fall back down with the effort, and they rest for a moment. Daenerys comments on how well the babies are doing, and they turn towards her voice.

When Ser Jorah yields to Rhaegar, Drogo stands up to challenge him, *_Jorah Translate.*_

*_There's no need, Khal Drogo, I have learned your language as Melisandre, and I traveled here,*_ Rhaegar informed the Khal.

The fact that Rhaegar knew their language surprised Drogo, but he didn't let it show, *_You will fight me, then.*_

Rhaegar bows. Drogo walks into the sparring ring, and the two combatants get into position. Rhaegar attacks first but Drogo blocks. He quickly counters and slashes at Rhaegar, who jumps back. Rhaegar slashes with his sword causing Drogo to roll out of the way. Instantly he's back on his feet. Drogo goes on the attack. He swings at Rhaegar, causing him to continue to step back to avoid getting cut. Then Drogo sweeps Rhaegar's feet out from under him and pins him with his arakh at Rhaegar's neck. Rhaegar yields.

Drogo offers his hand to Rhaegar and helps him up, *_You fight well, for someone dead for 18 years. Where have you been, why did you leave your siblings to suffer?*_

Rhaegar winces at Drogo's words, the crowd that had gathered goes silent as Drogo stands there with his arms crossed, expecting an answer.

*_It was never my intention to leave my siblings alone. I needed to earn gold to support them, and when I had enough, they vanished. I have spent all this time searching for them. I never wanted them to suffer,_* Rhaegar tells Drogo.

_*But they did, because of your stupidity, Rhaesa and Daenerys lost their mother and were forced to live with your piece of shit brother. The only good thing that has come out of this is that Rhaesa and her sister are now under my protection. And I will help Rhaesa take back what is hers.*_

_*I am grateful to you for what you have done for my sisters. And I want to make amends for my actions, by helping you gather the funds necessary to take my sisters back to Westeros.*_

Drogo narrowed his eyes, *_But you would want the Iron Throne for yourself.*_

_*It is what Daenerys and I have decided would be for the best,*_ Rhaesa tells her husband.

Drogo turns his head and looks at Rhaesa, *_Then let him do it on his own.*_

Rhaesa stands up and walks over to Drogo,_ *Please, Husband, please help my brother. He is the rightful ruler and has been trained his entire life to rule. I also need to return if I am to stop the Long Night from coming and endangering our children.*_

Drogo looks down at Rhaesa, *_Our sons are meant to be the Stallions who Mount the World. I will not let him take that from them.*_

Rhaegar steps forward, *_They are Targaryens by blood, I can make them my heirs. When I die they will rule in my place.*_

_*And if you had children, what would happen to my sons?*_

_*I don't plan on having any other children, and even if I did, I would still have your sons as my heirs.*_

Drogo thought for a moment, *_That is acceptable. We will help you conquer Westeros. We will continue to go on raids to collect more gold and slaves.*_

_*We need to do more than raid villages to accomplish this.*_ Rhaegar says, *We need to conquer cities and gain more warriors.*

_*We also need to keep you hidden until the right time, Brother.*_ Daenerys says as she comes to stand next to Rhaesa with Rhaego and Reuel in her arms. She hands Reuel to his mother while she rocks Rhaego.

*_I can take care of that, Princess. With my powers, no one will know that Prince Rhaegar is alive until the time is right,*_ Melisandre tells them.

*_Come, let us eat then make our plans._* Drogo says as he takes Rhaego from Dany and leads Rhaesa towards the food that has been prepared.

After they have finished eating and Rhaesa has finished nursing her sons and laying them down for their mid-morning naps, they discuss what actions they should take first.

*_We could barter for help from the Magisters of the Free Cities as Viserys was doing.*_ Daenerys suggests.

*_That didn't work out very well, Dany. Nothing ever came of it,_* Rhaesa tells her sister.

*_What we need is a trained army to help us against the Baratheon and Lannister armies,_* Rhaegar said.

*_We need the Unsullied. They are the greatest army in the world.*_ Ser Jorah tells the others.

Rakharo, who had come to stand guard over Rhaesa, bristled, *_Why do we need those eunuchs when the Khal and Khaleesi have over 40,000 Dothraki.*_

*_Because, my friend, three thousand of those eunuchs were able to hold off a Dothraki horde of 25,000 eighteen times,*_ Jorah informs him.

Drogo thought for a moment, *_With the combined strength of the Unsullied, the Dothraki, and the dragons, nothing would stop us.*_

Ser Jorah nodded.

*_How will we purchase the Unsullied from the Good Masters of Astapor,*_ Rhaegar asked.

Rhaesa smirked, _*I have an idea.*_


	21. Chapter 20 The Conquest Begins

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

After hearing Rhaesa's plan, they decided that they would wait until the twins were six months old before leaving for Astapor. In the meantime, Rhaegar would go to Astapor and spy on the Good Masters and the Unsullied. He would go under a glamour and find out how badly the slaves were treated, then he would report back to Rhaesa, Melisandre would go with Rhaegar to make sure the glamour stayed in place.

While they waited, Drogo would practice speaking in the Common Tongue. Since he and Rhaesa had arrived in Vaes Dothrak, Rhaesa had been teaching him to speak the Common Tongue, but Drogo preferred to talk in Dothraki so that everyone understood what was being said. Now that they were leaving, he needed to speak the Common Tongue.

Drogo and Rhaesa also decided that they would split up and conquer Slaver's Bay at the same time. Rhaesa and Dany would take 500 Dothraki with them to Astapor. They would also take three dragons; Balerion, Dreamfyre, and Meleys, while Drogo would keep Meraxes, Drogon, and Vhagar so that each one had the biggest of the six dragons and they would still be able to communicate through the dragons. They discovered that the dragons could talk to each other over great distances.

Rhaesa, Daenerys, and Rhaegar would come from the South with the Unsullied while Drogo came down from the North with the Dothraki. He would conquer Meereen while Rhaesa conquered Yunkai. As they captured the cities, the slaves would be set free, and Masters killed except for the wives and children, they would be exiled. Freeing the slaves was not something that sat well with Drogo, but it was something that Rhaesa felt very strongly about, so he agreed.

Drogo and Rhaesa also decided that it wouldn't be a good idea if she got pregnant again, so Rhaesa asked Melisandre if she knew of a way to prevent pregnancies.

"Of course, Khaleesi, there is an herb that you make into tea, you drink it every day, and it will prevent you from getting pregnant," Melisandre told her.

"Is it effective," Rhaesa asked.

"Yes, the women in the pleasure houses in the Free Cities use it. The herb can be found in this area."

"Thank you, Melisandre."

Melisandre nods, "You're welcome, Khaleesi."

So, a week after their discussion, Rhaegar, now under a glamour, and Melisandre gathered supplies and were planning to leave for Astapor that morning. But before Rhaegar could go, he wanted to say goodbye to his sisters and nephews. Rhaegar approached Rhaesa and Daenerys, who was sitting in the shade with the babies in their laps, watching as the dragons flew around playing and calling out to their human siblings. The babies had their eyes glued to the dragons and followed their movements. The dragons would land periodically to cuddle with the babes.

Rhaegar smiled down at the scene, "Sisters, it's time for me to leave."

Rhaesa and Daenerys stood up and walked over to their brother. They each gave him a hug and a kiss. Then he took the babies and kissed them on their chubby cheeks, "Be careful, Rhaegar, remember that Robert has spies everywhere," Rhaesa tells him.

"More like Lord Varys has spies everywhere, but I will be careful, sister. And the minute I reach Astapor, I shall send you a raven," Rhaesa nods, the girls hug their brother one more time, then he turns to leave.

Melisandre steps forward, "I shall be going to the temple of the Lord of Light. The priests and priestesses can tell me more about the city and can discreetly spread the word of your arrival to the slaves of all three cities."

"Is that a good idea," Daenerys asks.

"It is time for our followers to know that the Princess That Was Promised has returned. You will gain more allies in the other cities as word spreads. They know how to be discreet, Princess."

Rhaesa thinks about it, then slowly nods, "Yes, I think it's time. We could use all the support we can get."

"Alright, Rhae, if you think that's best. Please, Melisandre, look after our brother."

"Always, Princess," Melisandre says, then gets on her horse and follows Rhaegar out of Vaes Dothrak.

It took Rhaegar and Melisandre 34 days to get to Astapor. When they arrived, they split up, Rhaegar went to an inn while Melisandre went to the temple of the Red god. The following day they would explore the city and see what they could find out, and Rhaegar would write Rhaesa and Daenerys.

The next day, Rhaegar, under his glamour and the name Rhee, walked about the city gathering information of the good masters of Astapor. By what Rhaegar observed, the owner of the Unsullied, Kraznys mo Nakloz, was a hard and cruel taskmaster; he treated the Unsullied worse than animals. His other slaves were terrified of him, though he treated his translator, a girl named Missandei, a little bit better. Overall this was one of the worse cities Rhaegar had ever been to.

Elsewhere in the city, Melisandre was in the temple speaking to her fellow priests and priestesses, "The Lord of Light has given me a vision, and I have been shown that Azor Ahai has been reborn in the body of a woman."

The congregation gasped, "Who is it," They asked.

"Azor Ahai is none other than Rhaesa Targaryen."

Melisandre then explained how she had been with the princess as a child and taught her the ways of R'hllor though she is not a follower. She told them how the Princess is now a Khaleesi and has the sword Lightbringer and the Dothraki horde behind her. And that soon, Rhaesa Targaryen would be arriving in Slaver's Bay to free the slaves.

"Then we must make ready for her arrival," The Red Priest said.

Meanwhile, in King's Landing:

Ned Stark was in the dungeon, he had been there for a month after his betrayal by Petyr Baelish and accused of treason. He sat there in the dark and remembered the days that led up to his predicament.

FLASHBACK:

Robert had been mortally wounded by the boar he was hunting and had told everyone that he needed to talk to Ned, "Paper and ink on the table, write down what I say. In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of..." you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles. I hereby command Eddard of House Stark to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death. To rule in my stead, until my son Joffrey comes of age."

Robert took a shuttering breath. Ned couldn't do it; he could let Robert die thinking that Joffery was his son. It wasn't the honorable thing to do. Ned reached out and took Robert's hand, "Robert, I must tell you, Joffery is not your son."

"What?!"

"He, Tommen, and Myrcella are the bastard children of Jaime Lannister."

"Are you sure?"

"The Queen admitted it."

"Then I want you to rewrite that paper. I want you to be king; you should have been king in the first place," Robert coughed, blood seeping from his mouth.

"No, Robert, I can't. I only want to go home."

"We can't let those damn Lannisters rule. I can't let that cunt get her way. Do this for me, Ned, as my dying wish."

Ned sighed, "I accept."

At that moment, Lord Varys came into the room. Robert looked up at Varys, "Tell me you have good news for me, Spider."

"My little birds have informed me that Viserys Targaryen is dead."

Robert barked out a laugh, then groaned.

"But, the Targaryen girls have survived, and Rhaesa Targaryen has given birth to twin boys."

"No! As my last command, I want the Sorrowful Men to kill them all!"

"The Guild of the Sorrowful Men has been wiped out, Your Grace," Varys said, seemingly in a sad voice.

Robert turned to Ned, "Ned, you must promise me that you will wipe out the dragon spawn. We can't let any of them live."

"I cannot do that, Robert, those children are innocent."

"Damn the children! They don't deserve to live! Look what they did to my Lyanna."

"That was Rhaegar, Rhaesa was seven and the other Targaryen wasn't even born yet. They had nothing to do with it, Robert."

"I don't care; I want them dead, promise me, Ned."

Ned closed his eyes, "I promise, Robert."

Robert smiled, but then Varys leaned in and whispered something in his ear, then left the room. A horrified looked came over Robert's face, and he screamed out in anger then began to gasp for breath.

"No, no, it can't be true."

Ned gripped his hand tighter, "What, Robert?"

All Robert could do was repeat the word no as tears ran down his face. He suddenly took a shuttering breath and died.

END OF FLASHBACK.

After that, everything was a blur. The betrayal happened so fast; Ned didn't have time to react. He should never have trusted, Petyr. Now he was sitting in the dungeon awaiting who knows what? More than likely, his execution. Ned sighs, he should have listened to Cat and never have accepted being Hand of the King.

Back in Vaes Dothrak:

Rhaesa and Daenerys explain Rhaesa's plan to the dragons. They were a little distressed at first at the thought of being separated from their siblings.

"Children, it has to be this way. We cannot let everyone know there are six of you. We need half of you to go with Drogo to help him conquer Meereen while Dany and take the other half Astapor."

All six dragons looked at each other, ****We understand, Mother. You also want us to look after Father.****

"Yes, my loves. You must take care of your father. That is why I want Meraxes and Drogon to go with him."

"Vhagar will also go with you, while Balerion, Dreamfyre, and Meleys come with us," Daenerys says.

****Alright, Mother, I too will look after my uncle.**** Vhagar says.

"Good girl, Vhagar."

****What about our baby siblings, Mother,**** Drogon asked.

Meleys looked at her mate-to-be**, **Do not worry, my sister and I will look after the little ones.****

Rhaesa nods, then she looks at Balerion, "There is one more thing I need to tell you, Balerion."

Balerion tilted his head, ****What is it, Mother?****

Rhaesa then explained to Balerion precisely what they were going to do in Astapor to buy the Unsullied. He agreed.

After that, it was only a matter of preparing for their travels and waiting four more months. In that period, the dragons grew to the size of ponies, Balerion and Vhagar growing significantly larger than the other four dragons, just as Rhaesa thought since they were the oldest of each clutch.

They were not the only ones growing, so were Rhaego and Reuel. By the time they turned six months, they were able to sit up on their own and could now rollover from their backs to their fronts. The babies would also creep along the tent floor, sliding around on their tummies while pushing against the floor. They would get up on their hands and knees and rock back and forth.

The babies were now babbling, smiling, and laughing. Rhaego and Reuel would squeal in delight when they would see their father, mother, or Aunt Daenerys. And laugh when they would see the dragons play fighting nearby.

Another milestone that Rhaego and Reuel reached was that they were now able to sleep through the night, much to the relief of Rhaesa and Drogo. It had been a tiring six months, but Drogo was a good father and would help Rhaesa with the boys. Though most of the time, Rhaesa had no other choice but to get up since she needed to feed the babes. But now, thank Kami, Rhaesa, and Drogo could finally sleep in serenity.

The babies were also starting to eat solid foods. They could eat mashed fruits and vegetables also ground up oats that were turned into a mash. Rhaesa would add a small amount of soft fruit to the oatmeal to give it some flavor. Rhaego and Reuel enjoyed having their mother and Dany feed them. Daenerys was a blessing. She helped Rhaesa the most with the babies, especially when it came time to feed them.

But the dragons and babies were not the only ones that were progressing. Drogo's grasp of the Common Tongue had improved to the point that he rarely needed a translator and could carry on conversations reasonably well. It also turned out that his bloodriders had also learned the Common Tongue from Irri and Jhiqui and were progressing just as well as their Khal.

Now that the twins were six months old, it was time for Rhaesa and Drogo to split up and conquer Slaver's Bay. The day before Rhaesa was to leave, Drogo spent the entire day with his family. And that night, Daenerys took the boys so that Rhaesa and Drogo could spend the night alone together. In the morning, Drogo helped Rhaesa get ready to leave. They had their last meal together, and he helped feed his sons their breakfast.

Drogo then walked Rhaesa out to her horse. He placed his forehead against hers then kissed her lips, *_I shall miss you Moon of My Life, and our sons.*_

Rhaesa hugged her husband, *_And we shall miss you, My Warrior Love, but we will be together soon,*_ Rhaesa kissed him one last time, and Drogo helped her onto her horse.

When Rhaesa was settled on her horse, Drogo handed Rhaego up to her. Daenerys would take Reuel; then, they would switch later. Meraxes and Drogon landed beside their mother to say their goodbyes.

****Goodbye, Mother, please be careful,**** Meraxes tells Rhaesa.

*_I will, Meraxes, you and Drogon take care of each other and your father.*_

****We will, Mother.**** Meraxes said, then nuzzled against her. Meraxes then licked Rhaego making the baby giggle.

He then went over to Daenerys to say goodbye to Reuel, and Drogon came over to nuzzle his mother and say goodbye to his little sibling. After his goodbyes, Drogon went to stand next to his father, who had just finished cuddling Reuel to him and handing him to Dany. With that, Rhaesa said her last goodbyes and began to ride out of Vaes Dothrak with Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and 500 Dothraki. As Ser Barristan passed by the Khal, Drogo reached out and grabbed his reins.

*_Take care of the Khaleesi and my sons, Barristan.*_

Ser Barristan nodded, *_With my life, Great Khal.*_

Drogo nodded and let go of the reins.

Drogo stood there and watched his wife and children leave until he could no longer see them. Afterward, he began to make arrangements for his travels to Meereen along with the 100,000 Dothraki that would be accompanying him. The Khal and his Khalasar would be leaving the following week. Drogo had already made arrangements that one of his bloodriders would stay and rule in his place.

It took Rhaesa, and the others took two months to reach Astapor. Traveling was slow with two infants with them; they would need to stop regularly to feed the children and give them a break from being on horseback. They traveled through the Dothraki Sea and made their way to Lhazarene Village. Rhaesa and Daenerys told their dragons to stay out of sight for now. The villagers were frightened at first thinking that the Dothraki were attacking, but Rhaesa explained that they were only passing through and were there to replenish some supplies. Using some of the gold that Drogo had gotten, they purchased some supplies for the babies and new clothes for Rhaesa and Daenerys.

After that, Rhaesa, Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and the Dothraki made their way through Khyzai Pass. It took them several days to make it through the mountains. Once they did, they gave Meereen a wide berth and made their way to Bhorash. There, Rhaesa had Ser Jorah to purchase ships to sail to Astapor. With the combined gold of Rhaegar and Drogo, they were able to afford enough ships for all of the Dothraki and their horses to navigate to Astapor.

It was a rough journey for the Dothraki at first, but Rhaesa had come prepared. As Kagome in her past life, she knew herbs and roots that would settle the stomachs of her people. So, Rhaesa began handing out the ginger root to everyone to ease their nauseous stomachs. The good thing was that it only took a day and a half to arrive in Astapor.

As part of the plan, Rhaesa had the dragons finally reveal themselves and fly lower, which was something they enjoyed. They would dive into the sea and catch fish or do acrobatics in the air close enough to the ship to entertain the twins.

When the ships docked in Astapor, Rhaesa told Irri and Jhiqui to stay aboard with Rakharo and several other Dothraki to guard the twins. Rhaesa also told Balerion to remain close by to protect his siblings while Daenerys told her girls to make a show of their existence. Once Rhaesa was satisfied that her children were safe, they left the ship and made their way to where the Unsullied were being held. Ser Jorah rode ahead to let the owner know that his Khaleesi and her sister were interested in buying the Unsullied.

Rhaesa and Daenerys along with Ser Barristan. They were met at the gate by a young woman with a leather collar on and her master Kraznys Mo Nakloz. Kraznys speaks in Valyrian and has his slave and translator, Missandei, translate for him.

"The Unsullied have stood here for a day and a night with no food or water. They will stand until they drop. Such is their obedience."

They walk through a battalion of Unsullied warriors, standing at attention, who have made an aisle for them to pass through. Rhaesa doesn't spare the Unsullied a glance, "They may suit my needs. Tell me about their training."

Missandei turns to her master and speaks in Valeryan, "The Westrosi woman is pleased with them, but speaks no praise to keep the price down. She wished to know how they are trained."

"Tell her what she would know and be quick about it," Kraznys Mo Nakloz tells Missandei in Valeryan.

"They begin their training at the age of five. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the shortsword, the shield, and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training. Their discipline and loyalty are absolute. They fear nothing."

"Even the bravest men fear death," Ser Jorah says.

Missandei translates what Jorah said. Kraznys Mo Nakloz insults Jorah, and Missandei asks him if she should indeed translate that.

"No, not truly. Are you a girl or a goat to ask such a thing?"

"My master says the Unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them."

"Tell this ignorant whore of a Westerner to open her eyes and watch."

Kraznys Mo Nakloz steps forward and descends into the courtyard; he commands one of the Unsullied to step forward. Removing the Unsullied armor, Kraznys Mo Nakloz takes out a knife takes hold of the man's nipple.

"Tell the good master there is no need."

"She's worried about their nipples? Does the dumb bitch know we've cut off their balls?" Kraznys Mo Nakloz says in Valeryan. He then proceeds to slice off the Unsullied nipple; the soldier does not flinch.

"My master points out that men don't need nipples."

Kraznys replaces the armor strap and returns the soldier's arms to the ready. The Unsullied soldier steps back into formation.

"To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave marts with a silver mark, find a newborn, and kill it before its mother's eyes. This way, my master says, we make certain there is no weakness left in them."

Daenerys' shift to Rhaesa. Her expression doesn't change, but Dany can see her jaw ticking. She knows that Rhaesa is trying desperately to control her anger.

"You take a babe from its mother's arms, kill it as she watches, and pay for her pain with a silver coin?" Daenerys says.

Missandei looks at her master, "She is offended. She asks if you pay a sliver coin to the mother for her dead baby," She says in Valeryan.

"What a soft mewling fool this one is," Kraznys says.

"My master would like you to know that the silver is paid to the baby's owner, not the mother."

"How many do you have to sell?" Rhaesa asks.

Missandei speaks in Valeryan. Kraznys holds up eight fingers.

"Eight thousand," Missandei tells Rhaesa.

"Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow," Kraznys says to Missandei.

"Master Kraznys asks that you, please hurry. Many other buyers are interested."

"There's no need to wait, I'll take them all right now," Rhaesa tells them.

"All? Did this one's ears mishear, Your Grace?"

"They did not. I want to buy them all."

"She wants to buy them all," Missandei tells her master.

"She can't afford them. The slut thinks that she can flash her tits and make us give her whatever she wants."

"There are eight thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all," Missandei asks.

"Yes. Eight thousand. And the ones still in training as well," Rhaesa says.

Missandei translates, and Greizhen answers her, "Master Greizhen says they cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will disgrace all of Astapor."

"I will have them all or take none. Many will fall in battle. I'll need the boys to pick up the swords they drop." Rhaesa tells her.

"The slut cannot pay for all of this," Kraznys says.

"Master Kraznys says you cannot afford this."

"Her ships will buy her five hundred Unsullied, no more."

"Your ships will buy you five hundred. Because Master Kraznys is generous."

"And this is because I like the curve of her ass."

"The gold you have left is worth fifty," Missandei adds.

"I will give her sixty if it stops her ignorant whimpering," Kraznys says.

"But good Master Kraznys will give you sixty."

"So, ask this beggar queen how will she pay for the remaining,7,440?"

"I have dragons; I'll give you one," Rhaesa says.

Missandei translates, Kraznys looks between Rhaesa and Daenerys shocked.

"Three dragons," Kraznys says.

"One."

"Two."

"One."

Kraznys consults with Greizhen. Kraznys speaks in Valeryan.

"They want the biggest one," Missandei informs Rhaesa.

"Done."

"Done."

Rhaesa and Daenerys share a look, "We'll take you as well, now. You'll be Master Kraznys' gift to us. A token of a bargain well struck," Daenerys says.

Missandei speaking in Valeryan, "She asks that you give me to her as a present. She asks that you do this now."

They leave the courtyard with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah following behind. Missandei joins Rhaesa and Daenerys, Daenerys smiles at Missandei, "Do you have a name?"

"This one is called Missandei, Princess."

"Do you have any family? A mother, father you'd like to return to if you had a choice," Rhaesa asks.

"No, your Grace, no living family."

"You belong to my sister and me now. It is your duty to tell us the truth," Rhaesa says.

"Yes, Your Grace. Lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment were taken there for less."

Rhaesa nods, "Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied? About their obedience?"

"All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it."

"And what about you? You know that we're taking you to war. You may go hungry. You may fall sick. You may be killed," Daenerys says.

"Valar morghulis," Missandei says.

"Yes, all men must die," Rhaesa looks at Dany, "But not this time."

They return to the ship where the first thing that Rhaesa does is have Missandei's collar removed, "I will not have you wear a collar like a dog. Please, bathe and dress, we shall be returning to the masters as soon as I get Balerion," Rhaesa informs Missandei. Missandei bows and follows Doreah below deck.

While Missandei gets ready, Rhaesa quickly checks on her sons. She walks into her cabin and sees that they are both asleep, "Were there any problems, Irri," Rhaesa asks.

"No, Khaleesi, Jhiqui, and I finished feeding the babes a few minutes ago," Irri informed her.

"Good, thank you for looking after my children."

"No need to thank me, Khaleesi, it is an honor."

Now that Rhaesa knew her boys were safe, Rhaesa left her cabin and called Balerion. All three dragons land on the deck of the ship, Balerion goes and cuddles with his mother. She smiles at her son.

"It's time, My Sweet, are you ready?"

**Yes, Mother, I am ready.**

"When I give you the signal, you know what to do."

If Balerion could have smirked, he would have. Instead, he chuckled in Rhaesa's mind, **Yes, Mother, I will not let you down.**

"I know you won't, my love," Rhaesa said and hugged her dragon.

After that, Rhaesa put a collar and chain on Balerion. She then put him in a box that would be carried by several of the Dothraki. A short time later, they were joined by Rhaegar. Rhaesa smiled at her older brother but did not hug him; it would not look right for her to embrace a servant.

"Hello, Khaleesi."

"Hello, Rhee, how was your stay her in Astapor?"

"It was very interesting. Melisandre and I have learned a lot about the treatment of the slaves here and of their masters."

"Have you?"

"Yes, Melisandre and her order have done an excellent job of quietly spreading around among the slaves that their salvation is at hand. The priests and priestesses are already starting to spread it in the city of Yunkai. By the time you get there, the city will be ready to revolt against their masters. Nevertheless, I shall be heading out to Yunkai soon and will send you a raven when I arrive, Khaleesi."

"Alright, Rhee, safe travels."

"Thank you, Khaleesi."

After that, Rhee left the ship, got on his horse, and headed out. He would meet up with Melisandre outside the city.

When Missandei had bathed and changed, she, Rhaesa, Daenerys, and the two knights headed out along with the Dothraki that were carrying Balerion. They go back into the city and enter the large and bustling courtyard, populated by guards and townsfolk. The Dothraki moves through the square carrying a litter that contains Balerion.

Kraznys speaks in Valyrian to Missandei.

"The master says the Unsullied are untested. He says you would be wise to blood them early. There are many small cities between here and there, cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives, the masters will buy the healthy ones and for a good price."

They come to the massive field where the thousands of Unsullied stand at attention. Kraznys and Greizhen stand before them.

Kraznys speaks in Valyrian.

"And who knows? In ten years, some of the boys you send them may be Unsullied in their turn. Thus all shall prosper." Missandei translates.

Rhaesa doesn't say anything. Instead, she makes her way over to the container that is holding Balerion. She opens it, and Balerion walks out. Kraznys gasps, he was not expecting the dragon to be the size of a pony. No wonder there were so many Dothraki carrying the litter. Rhaesa grabs the chain that is attached to the collar as Balerion takes to the air. Kraznys steps forward and greedily takes the chain, handing Rhaesa the whip that controls the Unsullied.

"It is done then. The Unsullied are mine?"

Missandei translates, Kraznys nods, "It is done," He says in Valyrian.

"It is done," Missandei says.

Kraznys speaking in Valyrian, "She holds the whip."

"You hold the whip," Missandei says.

"The bitch has her army."

Rhaesa then commands the Unsullied to march forward in Valyrian; they do as she commands then halt on her command. Kraznys is not paying attention as he is struggling to hold on to Balerion, who is pulling against the chain to be dramatic. Rhaesa didn't lock the collar at any given time Balerion can get out.

"Tell the bitch; her beast won't come."

Rhaesa turns to Kraznys, "A dragon is not a slave," She says in Valyrian.

Kraznys looks at her, surprised, "You speak Valyrian?"

"I am Rhaesa Targaryen of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue."

"Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no woman with a child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!"

An Unsullied steps out of line and drives his spear through the heart of the slave master who is nearby.

Kraznys looks around panicked as the Unsullied begin to slay the masters and enter the city. He gives the order for the guards to kill Rhaesa and Daenerys; Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah draw their swords and kill the guards that came at the girls.

Rhaesa turns around and smirks, "Dracarys," Rhaesa says.

Balerion gives a powerful jerk of his head, breaking the collar and unleashes his flame on Kraznys. At the same time, Daenerys has called for Dreamfyre and Meleys, and they too begin to spray Dragonfire throughout the courtyard, burning up the guards that have entered from the opposite direction.

The Unsullied systematically make their way through the city, killing the masters and setting free the slaves, Not a single woman with children were harmed. Once the slaves were freed, Daenerys, with Ser Jorah at her side, gave the orders for the Unsullied to gather all of the slaves in the courtyard where they were informed they were free and that they would be given a portion of the wealth of Astapor so that they could start lives of their own there or somewhere else.

While Daenerys was talking to the slaves, Rhaesa was talking to the Unsullied in Valyrian, "Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?"

One Unsullied begins tapping his spear rhythmically in the sand. Soon others join him, and more still until the sound becomes thunderous and unanimous. Ser Barristan proudly looks on. Now that the Unsullied had decided to fight for Rhaesa of their own free will, she gave the order for them to collect anything of value in the city. Daenerys spoke to Missandei and found out that several educated slaves could help with the redistribution of wealth in the city, and that some families in the city opposed slavery and paid their workers.

Rhaesa decided that a council needed to be created to rule Astapor. Rhaesa chose the former slaves of the politicians to be on the council, along with those that opposed slavery. She also allowed the remaining masters to bend the knee to her and Daenerys. Those that did were provide some provisions so that they could start over without slaves. Those that didn't were banished.

It took Rhaesa and Daenerys two months to establish a new governing body in Astapor. She left 200 Unsullied to police the city and train the former slaves to defend themselves. Once they had been sufficiently trained, The remaining Unsullied were to catch up with Rhaesa. After that, Rhaesa, Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Rhaesa's eight-month-old sons left the Astapor and headed for YunKai. Along with 5oo Dothraki and 7,800 Unsullied and three dragons.

Back in Westeros, In King's Landing:

At the Sept of Baelor, Ned Stark is about to confess to the crime of treason, "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Joffery sits on his throne and addresses the crowd, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

Ned, accepting his fate, kneels and bows his head, but right before Ser Ilyn lowers his sword, Joffery calls for him to stop. His eyes gleam cruelly, "No, beheading is too quick a punishment of this traitor, I want him to suffer for the rest of his life so instead," He suddenly turns to Sansa, "I shall execute Lady Sansa in your stead, Lord Stark."

"NO!" Ned cries, "Please, take my life instead of my daughter; her life is worth more than mine."

"No, Lady Sansa will be executed, and you shall spend the rest of your life locked in the dungeon. Ser Ilyn, get on with it."

Ned lunges for Ser Ilyn, but the gold cloaks restrain him. Ser Ilyn looks between Ned and Sansa, who is staring at her father, terrified. He walks over to Sansa and grabs her arm. Ned continues to struggle as tears run down his face, Joffery leans forward anticipating the execution.

"My son, this is madness," Cersei says, but Joffery ignores her.

Ser Ilyn makes Sansa face her father then has her kneel. Sansa has tears running down her face as she stares at her father. She smiles at him, "It's alright father, I would rather die than watch you be executed."

"No, Sansa, no," Ned whispers.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too, Sansa."

With those final words, Sansa closes her eyes as Ser Ilyn brings Ice down on Sansa's neck and takes her head. Ned screams when he sees Sansa's head hit the floor, and her body crumple. He falls to his knees, sobbing, and the gold cloaks drag him away to the dungeons. Meanwhile, Joffery orders that Sansa's head be placed on a spike outside the city next to her septa. He then gets up and goes inside, leaving a stunned Cersei behind along with the crowd below. Arya has already made her way out of the city with tears streaming down her face.

**ALL RECOGNIZABLE DIALOGUE WAS TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 and 3 OF GAME OF THRONES. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES. IT BELONGS TO GEORGE RR MARTIN AND HBO.**


	22. Chapter 21 The Conquest Continues

*_ITALICS= DOTHRAKI SPEECH*_

****BOLD= DRAGON SPEECH****

While Rhaesa and the others were conquering Astapor, Drogo was making his way out of Khyzai Pass with a Khalasar of 100,000 and three dragons. They were quickly making their way towards Meereen. Meraxes and Drogon receive news from Balerion that their mother has successfully taken Astapor and is marching towards Yunkai. They land on either side of Drogo.

****Father, Balerion has contacted us.**** Meraxes says.

"And what has he told you," Drogo answers in the Common Tongue.

****Balerion said that Mother has taken Astapor and is now marching towards Yunkai.**** Drogon tells his father.

Drogo nods, "Tell your mother that we will be arriving in Meereen in a few days and will begin our attack. And tell her to be careful and that I love her and miss her and my sons."

****Yes, Father,**** Meraxes and Drogon say in unison. They then relay the message to Balerion.

Rhaesa, Daenerys and Missandei, along with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, are at the front of a long train of, Dothraki, Unsullied, and some former slaves that decided to follow Rhaesa. These ex-slaves have offered to serve Rhaesa in any way they can. They cook, take care of the livestock, and maintain the army in any other capacity. Rhaesa and Daenerys carry the babies in front of them on their saddles. The boys have fallen asleep, having been lulled to sleep by the rocking of the horse's steps.

As they march to Yunkai, Balerion, Dreamfyre, and Meleys fly ahead of their mothers, scouting for any enemies. When Balerion gets the message from his brothers, he and the female dragons head back to the train. They land just ahead and wait for their mothers to arrive. They knew that only the Dothraki were used to their presence, and they didn't want to frighten anyone by landing too close.

As the train rounds the bend, everyone hesitates at the sight of the dragons. Rhaesa calls for them to stop; Rhaesa looks between Missandei and Daenerys. Rhaesa and Dany communicate silently, and Dany nods, "The dragons have seen something, Daenerys, and I will ride ahead. Missandei, I want you to come with us."

Missandei looks at Rhaesa, confused, "Your Grace?"

"I think it's time you met our dragons."

Missandei swallows thickly, "Yes, your Grace."

Rhaesa, Daenerys, and Missandei ride ahead toward the dragons. The dragons begin to screech and chirp at the sight of their mothers and the babies. Missandei cringes at sight and the sound of the dragons but notices that the horses are not afraid, they continue towards them as if they were not heading towards great predators.

Rhaesa and Daenerys dismount, carrying the Rhaego and Reuel, and head towards the dragons. Balerion makes his way towards his mother and sibling, and envelops them a hug with his wings and nuzzles her neck Reuel squeals when his brother licks his cheek. The female dragons do the same thing to Daenerys and Rhaego. Missandei sits on her horse, fascinated by what she sees. Rhaesa and Daenerys switch babies so that Balerion and the girls could greet them. Rhaego squeals and laughs as Balerion licks him.

****Mother, I have heard from Meraxes and Drogon. They said that they are through the pass and that Father should be arriving in Meereen in a few days to begin the attack,**** Balerion tells his mother.

"Did you tell them how things went for us?"

****Yes, Mother, and they told Father. Father wanted me to say to you to be careful and that he loved and missed you and our siblings very much.****

Rhaesa's eyes filled with tears, and her throat tightened. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears with her hand, "Tell your father that I miss and love him too and that I cannot wait to see him again."

While Rhaesa is talking to Balerion, Missandei sits on her horse, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Rhaesa and Daenerys Targaryen could speak to and understand their dragons. What she was witnessing was the most fantastic thing that Missandei had ever seen; the Targaryens indeed are the mothers of dragons.

As Missandei is contemplating what that means, Balerion looks over and spots her. His eyes narrow, ****Who is that human, Mother?****

Rhaesa adjusts her hold on a squirming Rhaego and turns, "That's Missandei, Balerion, I want you and the girls to meet her."

Balerion stands to his full height, reaching taller than Rhaesa; ****Will this human harm my siblings?****

"No, she is loyal."

Balerion's eyes narrow, ****We shall see.****

Balerion wasn't as good as Meraxes at knowing the loyalty of humans on sight, but he should still be able to tell. Balerion talents were more in protection and battle, while Drogon could tell if a human was lying or not. From where he stood, Balerion could already smell the human female's fear of him.

Rhaesa called Missandei over, "Missandei; I want you to meet my son, Balerion, along with my nieces; Dreamfyre, and Meleys."

Missandei was surprised to learn that Daenerys' dragons were female, that would mean that they would be able to reproduce. Missandei got off her horse and hesitantly made her way over to Rhaesa. Rhaesa shifted Rhaego to her hip and took Missandei by the hand. Missandei walked closer to the dragon as he stared at her.

"Do not be afraid; Balerion will not hurt you," Balerion snapped his head towards his mother, "Unless you mean his family harm," Rhaesa added.

Balerion watched as Missandei relaxed, that was his first indication that she was safe. Rhaesa instructed Missandei to hold her hand out so that Balerion could smell her. Missandei lifted a shaking hand towards the dragon. Never taking his eyes off of her, Balerion lowered his head and smelled Missandei's hand. She reeked of fear, but that was normal, what Balerion was trying to detect was deception. The dragon took a step closer to Missandei and smelled her neck, Missandei gasped at feeling his hot breath then his tongue licks the sweat from her neck. Balerion huffs then back away, satisfied; she was no threat.

****I could have told you that.**** Dreamfyre tells her cousin.

Balerion looks Dreamfyre, ****Then why didn't you?****

****You didn't ask.****

Daenerys and Rhaesa laugh, Missandei looks at them confused, "Balerion was trying to determine if you were loyal to us and Dreamfyre told him that she could have told him you were," Rhaesa explains.

"So, then, you can speak and understand your dragons, Your Grace."

"Yes, both Dany and I can, as well as my husband. That's why the other three are with him right now."

"You have six dragons?"

"Yes, right now, my other boys are with their father along with Dany's oldest girl. We'll explain why later," Rhaesa tells Missandei.

"For now, Rhaesa and I would like the dragons to get used to you since you will be with us more," Daenerys explains. Missandei nods and waits for the other two dragons to smell her as well.

Now that the introductions were made, Balerion and the girls take to the air again so that they can hunt. Rhaego and Reuel laugh as they watch the dragons take off. Once the dragons leave, the others get back on their horses and head back toward the train. As they ride, Missandei asks why the horses were not afraid of the dragons.

"These are Dothraki horses, they have been around the dragons since the dragons were hatchlings. The horses know that they will not harm them. And the dragons know not to hunt horses, as they are sacred to the Dothraki."

Missandei nods. They get back to the front of the train and tell Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah what was going on. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan look at each other, "Khal Drogo may have to lay siege to the city," Ser Barristan comments.

"I don't think so, Drogo has a khalasar of 100,000 with him and three dragons. It may take Meereen a while to realize they cannot win, but they will," Rhaesa says, "What we need to do is concentrate on taking Yunkai, but first we need to pick a general for the Unsullied."

Rhaesa asks Jhiqui and Doreah to take the boys and feed them then put them down for a nap. Then has Missandei gather the officers of the Unsullied, "These are the ones?" Rhaesa asks.

"Yes, Khaleesi. The officers."

A score of Unsullied march and halt in front of them.

Rhaesa speaks in Valyrian to the Unsullied officers, "You did not choose this life. But you are free men now. And free men make their own choices. Have you selected your leader from amongst your ranks?"

The Unsullied part, revealing their chosen leader, Grey Worm.

"Remove your helmet."

Grey Worm removes his helmet and walks forward, head bowed. He then looks up at Rhaesa, "This one has the honor," Grey Worm says in Valyrian.

"What is your name?"

"Grey Worm."

Rhaesa glances at Missandei, who explains, "All Unsullied boys are given new names when they are cut- Grey Worm, Red Flea, Black Rat. Names that remind them of what they are- vermin."

"From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell your fellow soldiers to do the same. Throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you or any other. A name that gives you pride," Rhaesa tells the Unsullied.

"Grey Worm" gives me pride. It is a very lucky name. The name this one was born with was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave. But Grey Worm is the name this one had the day Khaleesi Rhaesa Targaryen and Daenerys Stormborn set him free."

Rhaesa nods, "Alright, Grey Worm, from now on, you are the leader of the Unsullied and will report directly to me, or my sister." Rhaesa explains to him in Valyrian.

"Yes, my Queen."

After that, Rhaesa checks on her sons to see if they are awake. Once she sees that they are awake, the journey to Yunkai continues. It would take them 15 days to arrive in Yunkai.

Meanwhile, in Meereen.

Drogo has arrived in Meereen with his Khalasar at night and has surrounded the city. In the morning, the Meereenese look out over the walls at the Dothraki horde. The Great Masters of Meereen were not worried. They thought that if they offered the Khal a tribute and slaves, he would leave them in peace, an envoy was sent out to meet with Khal Drogo, to discuss his terms.

Hizdahr zo Loraq, of House Loraq, one of the oldest and proudest lines in Meereen, was sent out to negotiate with Khal Drogo. He brought with him fifty slave guards as protection. Upon entering the Dothraki camp, Hizdahr zo Loraq was directed to Khal Drogo's tent but one of Drogo's bloodriders. When Hizdahr arrived, he found Khal Drogo sitting outside the tent under a shade with Irri standing at his side.

The slave master bows lowly, "Greetings Great Khal Drogo. Your name and legend have spread far and wide."

Drogo nods, and Hizdahr sits in front of him

"I am Hizdahr zo Loraq of House Loraq. I have been sent by the Great Master of Meereen to offer you and your Khalasar tribute in return for peace."

"And what do the Great Masters of Meereen offer," Drogo asked, surprising Hizdahr zo Loraq. He didn't think that the Khal knew the Common Tongue.

"We offer 10,000 slaves and the finest silks, 5,000 horses, 400 casts of our finest wine, and all the weapons and food you can carry."

Khal Drogo leaned forward and smirked, "No, that is not enough."

"Whatever the Great Khal wants, we will rush to meet it." Hizadhr replies.

"I want your city and your slaves set free."

Hizadhr looks at Khal Drogo, surprised, "I'm afraid that I cannot agree to that."

"Then prepare to have your city destroyed."

Hizadhr gets up, "We shall see," He says and leaves the camp with his guard.

Hizadhr goes back to Meereen and informs the Great Master that Khal Drogo plans to take over the city and free the slaves. His father explains that they didn't stand a chance against a Khalasar of 100,000 when there were only 80,000 people in the city, and only a quarter of them were soldiers.

One of the Great Masters laughs, "That savage will never get through our walls, and if he tries to get close, all we need to do is rain down hot oil on them. What can he do against us?"

"I say that we send out our best warrior to fight the Khal. When he has defeated, the Khal, the confidence of the horde will crumble," Another Master suggests.

They all agreed that they would send out their champion to fight Khal Drogo. Meanwhile, in Meereen, the Priests and Priestess of the R'hllor had already heard about the Princess that was Promised and were in the middle of the preaching of her arrival in the form of Rhaesa Targaryen and that her husband Khal Drogo was there to free the slaves of Meereen.

The news had spread quickly through the streets of Meereen and to the slaves. At first, they didn't believe it, but now that the Dothraki horde had arrived and they found out that it was Khal Drogo, the slaves' hope began to rise. They watched anxiously as the gates were opened, and the Masters sent out their champion.

Their champion rode in front of the line of Dothraki, yelling out a challenge to Khal Drogo. He got off his horse and urinated in front of the Khalasar, causing a great uproar amongst the Dothraki. Several of Khal Drogo's bloodriders volunteered to fight this filth, but Drogo only smirked, *_No, this is something I will handle myself.*_

Khal Drogo mounts his large black stallion and rides out to meet the Meereen's champion. Upon seeing Khal Drogo, the champion mounts his horse. The champion rears back on his horse and yells out a challenge, and the two riders ride towards each other at top speed. As the two riders are about to collide, Drogo leaps up onto the saddle of his horse and dives over the head of the champion's horse, tackling the man to the ground. Drogo rolls away, and with one swipe of his arakh, he beheads the other man. A hush falls over those watching from the walls of Meereen, the Dothraki yell at Khal Drogo's victory. Drogo faces the city and urinates on the body of the fallen man, then gets on his horse and takes the fallen man's horseback to his Khalasar.

Once he's reached the Khalasar, Drogo has Irri, stand beside him. She will translate his word for him in Valyrian. Irri steps forward and addresses the people of Meereen, "Here stands before you the Great Khal Drogo, The Undefeated. The strongest and most feared of all Khals. Khal of Khals and…"

At that moment, loud shrieks are heard from the air. The people of Meereen look up and see three dragons the size of ponies come flying into view. Vhagar, Meraxes, and Drogon land on either side of Drogo, "Father of Dragons," Irri goes on to say.

The Meereenese fall silent at the sight of the dragons, the Great Masters had heard of the three dragons of Rhaesa and Daenerys Targaryen that were marching to Yunkai, but the rumors they had heard was that they were little. But seeing these dragons, they had been misled.

Khal Drogo rides his horse up and down the column of Dothraki and begins to speak, "I am speaking directly to the slaves of Meereen. I have not come to conquer Meereen only to take you as my slaves. I have come to take the Meereen as my own and to liberate you from the tyranny of the Masters. I offer you the chance to be treated as a human being and not as the property the Masters see you as. My Khalasar has seen what the Masters have done to your children; I promise that you will get your revenge on the Masters for the crimes they have committed against you. As we speak, my Khaleesi marches to Yunkai to do the same thing she did in Astapor, free the slaves."

Irri Translated his words in Valyrian.

"I swear to The Great Stallion that no harm will come to you. As for the Great Masters of Meereen, you are greatly outnumbered by my Khalasar. I will give you a day to decide to surrender; if not, I will unleash my wrath upon your city."

To prove his point, Vhagar, Meraxes, and Drogon took to the air and flew towards the city. The people of Meereen screamed when the Dragons descended on the city and began to rip out the weapons along the walls, leaving the oil pots useless. The dragons circled Meereen, letting everyone see them and then flew off towards the Dothraki camp.

The following day, Khal Drogo and his Khalasar were lined up at the gates of Meereen. Khal Drogo was about to give the word to attack when the gates opened, and the soldiers of the city came out leading the Great Masters of Meereen in chains. During the night, the guards, along with the slaves, had revolted. The soldiers had decided that the Masters weren't worth risking their lives for the Masters and that it would be in their best interest to capture them take them out to Khal Drogo. He had promised that they would not be harmed, and the soldiers believe the Khal.

The captain of the guards, a man named Lucaemar Celeneos, walked towards Khal Drogo. He bowed in front of the Khal, "Great Khal, the city is yours. As a peace offering, we give you the Great Masters of Meereen. All that we ask in return is our freedom."

Drogo nods, "You have my word. Now, take the Masters to the Great Pyramid; they have crimes to answer for."

Captain Lucaemar bowed, "Yes, Great Khal."

With that, the soldiers turned and led the Masters back into the city with Khal Drogo and his Khalasar following behind. The dragons flew above them, making their way to the city. Upon arriving at the Great Pyramid, Khal Drogo had all of the masters kneel. He looked at all of the Masters that were at his feet, "I want to know who are the ones responsible for crucifying the children."

None of the masters said anything.

"If you do not talk, I will punish all of you," Drogo tells them.

The Masters immediately start accusing each other. Drogo pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. He calls Drogon to come to him. The black and red dragon lands next to his father, startling the masters.

*_Drogon, tell me which of the masters are responsible for the children's murder,_* Drogo says in Dothraki.

****Yes, Father, I only need you to ask them.****

Drogo went down the line and asked the masters if they were responsible. They all denied it, but Drogon was able to tell those that were lying from those that were telling the truth. In the end, half of the masters were guilty. Drogo had all those that were guilty taken away and ordered that they take the children down themselves and then be crucified in their place.

While this was going on, the priests of R'hllor climbed the Great Pyramid and placed the Targaryen flag upon the statue, claiming that the city now belonged to Rhaesa Targaryen The Princess That Was Promised. The rest of the followers continued through the streets proclaiming the greatness of Rhaesa and her husband, Khal Drogo.

Back in Yunkai

Rhaesa, Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and Grey Worm were on the outskirts of Yunkai, watching as merchants entered the city.

"Yunkai, the yellow city," Ser Jorah said.

"The Yunkish train bed slaves, not soldiers. We can defeat them." Ser Barristan informs Rhaesa.

"On the field, with ease. But they won't meet us on the field. They have provisions, patience, and strong walls. If they're wise, they'll hide behind those walls and chip away at us, man by man."

"I don't want to lose half of my army before we cross the Narrow Sea," Rhaesa turns to Grey Worm and speaks in Valyrian, "Send a man to the city gates. Tell the slavers I will receive them here, and accept their surrender. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor."

Grey Worm nods then leaves. A few hours later, The Unsullied come to attention. Led by a drummer and flanked by guards, a brightly colored palanquin carrying Radzal Mo Eraz passes through. He surveys the Unsullied who speckle the rough landscape. The chains of the slaves who bear his load rattle as they walk. More slaves carry ornate chests as they walk. They reach the camp where Rhaesa and Daenerys wait to receive them, with Ser Barristan, Jorah, and the dragons at their side. The slaves lower the palanquin. Radzal Mo Eraz steps out and is greeted by Missandei.

"Now comes the noble Radzal mo Eraz of that ancient and honorable house, master of men and speaker to savages, to offer terms of peace."

The dragons screech out a warning as Radzal steps forward nervously.

"Noble lord, you are in the presence of Rhaesa Targaryen of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains. And Princess Daenerys Stormborn, Mothers of Dragons."

"You may approach, sit."

A Dothraki woman brings a chair over for Radzal mo Eraz to sit. Jhiqui and Doreah are in another tent taking care of the twins. Rhaesa had Grey Worm post guards outside the tent where her sons are.

"Will the noble lord take refreshment," Missandei asks. Radzal nods.

Missandei pours Radzal some wine. He takes a drink, never taking his eyes off of Rhaesa. "Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before dragons stirred in old Valyria. Many an army has broken against our walls. You shall find no easy conquest here, Khaleesi."

Daenerys tosses a piece of raw steak toward Balerion, who catches it then lets out a small stream of fire to roast it so he can eat it. She then does the same to Dreamfyre and Meleys. Radzal looks on in fear.

"Good. My Unsullied need practice. I was told to blood my Unsullied early," Rhaesa tells Radzal.

"If blood is your desire, blood shall flow. But why? 'Tis true you have committed savageries in Astapor. But the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people."

Radzal mo Eraz claps his hands twice to signal his slaves. They bring forth two large chests.

"The wise masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the silver queen."

The slaves place the chests before Rhaesa and open their lids. The crates are filled with gold coins. The slaves retreat and bow deeply before her in reverence.

"There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship."

"My ship?" Rhaesa asks.

"Yes, Khaleesi. As I said, we are a generous people. You shall have as many ships as you require."

Rhaesa raises an eyebrow, "In exchange for what?"

"All we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace."

"We have a gift for you as well, your life," Daenerys says.

"My life?"

"And the lives of your wise masters. But I also want something in return. You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child shall be given as much food, clothing, and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude. Reject this gift, and we shall show you no mercy," Rhaesa says. To make her point, she holds out her hand, and Balerion comes and curls around her, staring at the master.

"You are mad. We are not Astapor. We are Yunkai, and we have powerful friends. Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive, we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we'll make a slave of you and your sister as well."

Radzal mo Eraz stands quickly. Balerion growls from his place next to his mother in a warning.

"You swore me safe-conduct."

"We did, but our dragons made no promises. And you threatened their mothers."

"Take the gold," Radzal orders.

The slaves try to take the gold, but Balerion lets his chest glow red, and smoke rises from his nose, the slaves back off, frightened.

"My gold. You gave it to me, remember? And I shall put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out."

Radzal swears in Valyrian and leaves quickly. Balerion uncurls himself from his mother and joins the other dragons. Ser Barristan comes to Rhaesa's side, "The Yunkish are a proud people. They will not bend."

"And what happens to things that don't bend? He said he had powerful friends. Who was he talking about?"

"I don't know," Jorah says.

"Find out."

Jorah bows, "Yes, Khaleesi," And leaves the tent.

Rhaesa turns to the dragons, "I want the three of you to scout around as well, but stay out of sight, tell me what you find."

****Yes, Mother.****

****Yes, Aunt.****

Once Jorah and the dragons leave the tent, Rhaesa, Daenerys. Missandei and Ser Barristan go to the tent where the babies are to play with them. Rhaego and Reuel were now nine months old and could now crawl around like experts. They could also sit up and pivot to pick up the toys that Rhaesa had made for them. The toys were made of soft material so that the boys wouldn't hurt themselves. She had rattles made of shells made for them so that they had something to bang around.

The boys were in the middle of babbling to each other when Rhaesa and the others came into the tent. Upon hearing their mother call them, the twins turned and screamed in delight, "Mama!" They said in the Common Tongue then they laughed and began to crawl towards their mother.

Rhaesa laughed and kneeled in front of her sons. She helped them both stand and hugged them, then kissed each little cheek. The babies giggled happily and began bouncing up and down on wobbly legs.

"Oh, I missed you, how are my big boys, have you been behaving?"

The babies began babbling to their mother, showing her the toys they had in their hands. Rhaesa would nod as if she understood them. Daenerys laughed at hearing the babies babbling, and they looked at her. Squealing, the babies wiggled out of Rhaesa's hold and crawled towards their aunt. Dany too kneeled so that she could hug her nephews.

Rhaesa turned to Doreah, "Have they eaten?"

"Yes, Khaleesi. They have eaten and have just now woken up from their nap."

"Good. Would you please set up a large blanket outside for the boys and bring Ser Barristan, Missandei, my sister, and me something to eat, and then afterward, you and Jhiqui can go and rest."

Doreah bows, "Yes, Khaleesi." She and Jhiqui leave the tent to bring food and drinks and to set up the blanket outside.

"Khaleesi, I'll stand guard now," Ser Barristan says.

"Nonsense, Rakharo, and the Unsullied are outside right now. I want you to eat with us, Ser Barristan. I'm sure the boys miss you as well."

Ser Barristan looks over at the twins and smiles as they babble to each other and bang their toys on the floor. He remembers when Rhaesa and Viserys were babies and would play together. But eventually, the twins were separated by their father and grew distant. It was a sad thing to watch. Children that shared a womb slowly become virtual strangers. Ser Barristan knew that Rhaesa would never allow such favoritism to happen with her sons.

Once the blanket was set up outside in a grassy area under a large tree, Rhaesa and Daenerys pick up the babies and take them out. Rakharo and the Unsullied instantly surround the boys to guard them. They all walk to where the blanket has been set down, and Rhaesa and Daenerys sit the babies down in the center of it. The guards take up positions around the area. Rhaego and Reuel squeal in delight and laugh at being brought outside; they turn to look at the adults and begin babbling again, pointing at all of the animals that are nearby.

The food and drinks are brought over, and they all enjoy a leisurely lunch, watching the boys crawl around on the blanket. Every time they got too close to the edge of the sheet, Rakharo or one of the Unsullied would turn them around to crawl back towards the other adults. Rhaego and Reuel crawled over to Ser Barristan, causing him to smile. Rhaego crawled into his lap while Reuel used Ser Barristan's arm to stand up. Reuel reached out and patted the old knight's face, then giggled. Rhaego looked up at him from his sitting position, he reached up and pulled on Ser Barristan's beard, making him yelp. That caused the babies to go into a fit of giggles, Reuel let go of Ser Barristan, stood for a moment then fell on his bottom giggling. Rhaego threw his head back, laughing, hitting Ser Barristan in the stomach. The old knight chuckled.

"You used to do the same thing to me, Khaleesi."

"I did?"

"Yes, it must be a family trait," He said with a laugh.

At hearing Ser Barristan laugh, the babies copied him, causing their mother and aunt to laugh as well. Missandei smiled as she watched the children play. After a while, Rhaego and Reuel got hungry and demanded to nurse. The boys didn't require as much breast milk as before since they could eat soft food, but they still liked to nurse. Jhiqui brought over a sheet so that Rhaesa could cover herself while the babies nursed. After they finished nursing and were burped, they quickly fell asleep in the shade, leaving the adults to enjoy the afternoon until Ser Jorah and the dragons return with their report.

Ser Jorah rides into camp with news about who The Wise Masters have hired to fight their battle. He looks up and sees that the dragons have also arrived. He follows in the direction the dragons flew to find the Khaleesi and Princess. When he comes to where the others are, he finds that the dragons are lying down in the grass with their heads on the blanket close to the sleeping babes.

Jorah bows, "Khaleesi, I have discovered who the men are that the masters have hired."

"And who are they?"

"By the broken swords on their banners, they're called the Second Sons. A company led by a Braavosi named Mero, "The Titan's Bastard."

"Is he more titan or bastard?" Rhaesa asks sarcastically.

"He's a dangerous man, Khaleesi, they all are."

"How many are there?"

"Two thousand, Khaleesi, armored, and mounted."

Balerion lifts his head and looks at his mother and aunt, **There are 1,600 humans, Mother.**

"Are you sure?"

****Yes, Mother, I had Dreamfyre and Meleys count as well.****

Daenerys looks at her girls, "Is the count correct?"

****Yes, Mother, only 1,600 humans.****

Jorah and the others look at Rhaesa, and Daenerys, "The dragons say that there are only 1,600 soldiers."

"Is that still enough to make a difference?" Daenerys asks.

Ser Barristan nods.

"It's hard to collect wages from a corpse. I'm sure the sellswords prefer to fight for the winning side." Rhaesa says.

"I imagine you're right."

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, silently communicating. To look at the way they act, you would think the girls were twins.

"We'd like to talk to the Titan's Bastard about winning," Rhaesa says.

"He may not agree to meet."

"He will. A man who fights for gold can't afford to lose to two girls." Dany says.

The meeting is set for the following day, Rhaesa and Daenerys think it would be a good idea to have the dragons stay with the boys in case something happens. It's mid-morning when the captains of the Second Sons arrive, they meet in the open tent where Rhaesa met the Master the day before.

Ser Barristan comes to stand next to the captains, "Your Grace, allow me to present the captains of the Second Sons- Mero of Braavos, Prendahl na Ghezn, and-"

"Daario Naharis," The third man says.

Mero steps forward, "You are the Mother of Dragons? I swear I fucked you once in a pleasure house in Lys," He says, looking at Rhaesa.

"Mind your tongue," Ser Barristan says.

"Why? I didn't mind hers. She licked my ass like she was born to do it," Mero waggles his tongue suggestively at Rhaesa, she does not react.

Mero laughs, "You, slave girl, bring wine."

"We have no slaves here," Rhaesa tells Mero.

"You'll all be slaves after the battle unless I save you. Take your clothes off and come and sit on Mero's lap and I may give you my Second Sons."

"Give me your Second Sons, and I may not have you gelded. Ser Barristan, how many men fight for the Second Sons?"

"Under two thousand."

"We have more, don't we?"

"Ten thousand Unsullied."

"I hope the old man is better with a sword than he is with a lie. You have less than eight thousand Unsullied." Daario says to Rhaesa.

"Even if your numbers are correct, you must admit the odds don't favor your side."

"The Seconds Sons have worse odds and won," Mero tells her with a smirk.

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and run," Jorah mocks.

"Or you could fight for me," Rhaesa tells Mero.

"We've taken the masters gold; we fight for Yunkai."

Rhaesa looks between all three men, "Do you know the words of my house?"

Mero and Prendahl look at each other confused. Daario answers for them, "Fire and Blood."

"Be prepared to experience them if you do not change your mind. You have two days to decide." Rhaesa tells them.

With that, Mero, Prendahl, and Daario get up and leave.

Later that evening, after Rhaesa had fed her children and put them to bed, she decided to take a bath. Missandei was attending her, and they were talking about how Missandei could speak nineteen languages. Missandei commented that Rhaesa and Daenerys' High Valyrian was very good. When suddenly, Missandei gasps.

Rhaesa turns around to see that Missandei is being held captive, her mouth covered, and a knife at her throat. The man in the Unsullied uniform takes off the helmet, revealing that it's Daario Naharis.

Daario moves with Missandei to stand in front of Rhaesa, "Scream, and she dies."

Rhaesa crosses her arms and smirks, "I would let her go if I were you."

Daario smiles, "Why should I?"

Daario suddenly feels hot breath on his neck as something exhales behind him. He slowly turns his head to see a pair of dark eyes staring at him. Balerion lets out a low growl of warning. Daario slowly releases Missandei and puts his hands up in surrender.

"What do you want, Daario Naharis?"

"You."

Rhaesa shakes her head and laughs, "I'm flattered, but I don't think my husband would appreciate that."

Daario frown, "I heard Khal Drogo died."

"You heard wrong. So you were sent to kill me?"

Daario nods.

Balerion growls behind Daario, "I don't think that's going to be possible," Rhaesa tells him.

"Even if I could kill you, I wasn't going to anyway."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I have my dragon kill you where you stand?"

"Because I have a gift for you."

"And what gift is that?"

Daario moves very slowly for the bag he carrying and dumps its contents. The heads of Mero and Prendahl roll out onto the floor.

"Why?"

"We had philosophical differences."

"Over what?"

"Your beauty. It meant more to me than it did to them."

"You're a strange man."

Daario smirks, "Thank you."

"But why should I trust a man who murders his comrades?"

"They wanted me to kill you, and I refused, they told me I had no choice and I told them that I'm Daario Naharis, I always have a choice. They drew their swords, and I drew mine. They were not so lucky."

"Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because my body is only something my husband sees."

"I don't think a glimpse will hurt."

"Would you prefer Balerion cover your eyes for you?"

The dragon growls and takes a step closer to Daario, "Uh, no, that won't be necessary."

Daario covers his eyes, and Rhaesa steps out of her bath. Missandei helps her slip on her, robe, "You may look now."

Daario uncovers his eyes.

"Will you fight for my sister and me?"

Daario nods.

"Swear to me."

Daario unsheathes his sword and kneels, placing it across his knees, "The Second Sons are yours and so is Daario Naharis. My sword is yours; my life is yours; my heart is yours," Daario then bows his head.

Rhaesa sigh, "You may rise."

Daario stands and takes a step closer to Rhaesa, "Now, you can leave my tent."

Daario bows, "Yes, your Grace."

Rhaesa gets dress. She dismisses Missandei and goes back to where her children are, Balerion is curled around them. Rhaesa goes up to Balerion and pets him, "Good boy, Balerion. Tell me, what do you think of Daario Naharis?"

****The human wants you, Mother, I could smell it on him.****

Rhaesa laughs, "He'll have to go through your father first. Besides that, what do you think of him?"

****From what I can tell he's sincere, you should have him meet Dreamfyre though, she will tell for sure if he is trustworthy.****

"Good idea, my love. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to prepare to invade Yunkai," Balerion nodded. Rhaesa went over to her sons and kissed them goodnight, then laid down in her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Rhaesa, Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm and Daario are in a tent looking at a map of Yunkai. The dragons have gone hunting early that morning but should be returning shortly. Before they left, Dreamfyre had told her aunt that Daario was indeed trustworthy. So, he was allowed to be in her council. As they were talking about how to get into the city, a Raven landed in the tent with a note from Rhaegar. Missandei took the letter and handed it to Rhaesa, who read it then gave it to Daenerys.

"There, it's a back gate. My men use it when they visit Yunkai's bed slaves. This is where we enter the city. Very few guards, they know me. They let me inside."

"We're not going to sneak an army through a back gate," Ser Jorah says.

"I kill the guards. I take your two best men and lead them through the back streets, which I know well, and open the front gates."

"That won't be necessary," Rhaesa tells them.

All three men look up at Rhaesa, "Forgive me your Grace, but this is the easiest way to get into the city," Daario tells her.

"No, it isn't, we have someone on the inside that will help us," Daenerys says, then hands the letter to Ser Barristan, who reads the message.

Ser Barristan smirks, "This is a much better plan."

"What is," Ser Jorah asks.

"Rhee and Melisandre have been working hard in the city, spreading the word through the slaves about Rhaesa. Rhee has already convinced the guards to let us into the city. They will not resist. They welcome your arrival, your Grace." Ser Barristan says, then hands the note to Ser Jorah.

Daario looks at all of them, "Can this Rhee person be trusted to be telling the truth? He won't betray you?"

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, "Rhee would never betray us for anything in this world," Rhaesa informs Daario.

"You could say he's like family," Daenerys says.

"Then, how shall we do this?" Daario asks?

"Tonight, Rhee and the guards will open the gates, and we will enter and take over. The slaves will be freed, and the masters will be rounded up. And tomorrow, a new era for Yunkai will begin."

At that moment, the dragons land, startling Daario. They make their way into the tent, screeching excitedly, "Leave us," Rhaesa says.

The men bow and leave the tent. The dragons are so excited that they are talking over each other, and their mothers can't understand them, "What has gotten into you three?" Rhaesa asks.

****We have heard from Uncle, Aunt Rhaesa,**** Dreamfyre says.

"What's happened?" Dany asked.

****Vhagar contacted me a little while ago, Mother, she said that Uncle has taken Meereen.****

****The masters have been gathered and are in the dungeon waiting for you, Mother. But Vhagar said that there was a problem,**** Balerion tells his mother.

"What?"

****The masters had crucified several hatchlings and used them as mile markers leading towards the city. Father said that he has taken down the ones near the city and replaced them with the masters that were responsible.**** Balerion says.

****But we scouted ahead, and more hatchlings are leading towards Meereen, Aunt. They have not been dead long.**** Meleys inform Rhaesa.

Dany's eyes start to water, "Oh Rhae, how could they do such a thing?"

"They don't consider those children human, Dany, so it was easy for them. But they will pay for this. And I won't let those parents suffer the loss of their children."

"What are you going to do," Dany asks.

"It's time to show you the power of Tenseiga. Balerion, tell your father not to bury the bodies of the children, I will deal with them when I get there."

****Yes, Mother.****

With that, Balerion, Dreamfyre, and Meleys took to the air again.

That night, Rhaesa, Daenerys, Missandei, and Ser Barristan waited for word from the others about how things had gone in Yunkai. The note that Rhee had sent instructed them to arrive at the front gate in the middle of the night to make sure everyone was asleep. At which time, the gates would be opened, and the Unsullied would be allowed to enter.

Several hours passed, and still, no word, Rhaesa, and Daenerys were starting to become anxious, mostly for Rhaegar. What if the masters had discovered him or if his glamour wore off. Robert Baratheon would pay a hefty amount for the Dragon Prince's head. Rhaesa paced up and down the tent, trying not to think the worst.

"Maybe I should have gone with them," Rhaesa said.

"That would not have been a wise decision, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan said.

"Why not, I can fight."

"Because if there were any fighting, everyone would be more worried about protecting you than themselves. You would be more of a hindrance. Your Grace," Ser Barristan tells her.

"What if Rhee is hurt or dead," Rhaesa asks.

"Then they'll bring him here, and you'll bring him back," Dany said, "I know this is hard, Rhae, but you must remain calm. We haven't heard anything. No sounds of battle, so everything should be alright."

"Perhaps you're right."

At that moment, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, and Daario come into the tent along with a dark-haired man with brown eyes that looks like he could be from Dorne. Rhaesa eyes light up at the sight of Rhaegar in his glamour. She looks over at Dany, who has the same look on her face.

"What happened," Rhaesa asked.

"It was exactly as Rhee said. The guards were on our side; we easily freed the slaves and captured all of the masters. There was no bloodshed, and we couldn't have done it without Rhee's help."

Rhaesa looked at Rhee and inclined her head, "You have my thanks, Rhee, for all of your help."

Rhee grinned, "You're welcome, Your Grace, but I could not have done it without the help of my mistress, the Lady Melisandre."

At his words, the Red Priestess walks out of the shadows. Rhaesa smiles at the woman, "Lady Melisandre, it's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Your Grace. I have heard from the Priests of Meereen that your husband has taken the city."

The men look at Rhaesa, surprised.

"Yes, I received word today. We shall be traveling to Meereen as soon as the Wise Masters of Yunkai are dealt with, I'm sure Khal Drogo is anxious to see his sons."

Daario's head whips around, and he stares at Rhaesa, who doesn't even glance at him. He had no idea that Rhaesa and the Khal had children.

Rhaesa continues, "Will you be traveling with us to Meereen, Lady Melisandre?"

"If you have no objection, Your Grace."

"Of course not, you are always welcomed."

Melisandre curtseys.

"What shall we do about the masters, Khaleesi," Ser Jorah asks.

"For now, they are all under arrest. Put the masters in the dungeons until tomorrow; we'll deal with them then. After that, why don't you all get some sleep?"

Missandei translates for Grey Worm. All three men bow and head out.

The next morning Rhaesa and Daenerys, along with Missandei and Ser Barristan, are escorted into the Yunkai by Ser Jorah, Daario Naharis, Grey Worm, and his Unsullied, and Rhee (Rhaegar). As they walk through the city streets towards the town plaza, the crowd calls out to Rhaesa and throw flowers at her and Daenerys.

"Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!"

"What are they saying," Rhaesa asks.

"It is old Ghiscari, Khaleesi. It means 'mother.'"

"Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa," The crowd continues to cry.

When they reach the plaza, Rhaesa has the masters brought out and has them kneel before her. The crowd closes in around, demanding that the masters be killed for their cruelty. But Rhaesa can't do that if she were to execute the masters that would make her no better than the masters. Instead, she orders that the masters make reparations to the slaves that they owned for all of their pain and suffering.

"But that will leave us in ruin!" One master cried.

"It's more than what you deserve," Rhaesa told him.

"What are we suppose to do for our livelihood?"

"If you were able to make a fortune before then, you could do it again, only this time with the sweat of your brow, or perhaps you can pay your workers instead," Rhaesa tells them, "Those who do not comply will be forced to do hard labor for five years then banished from Yunkai," The Wise Masters had no choice but to agree.

As she did in Astapor, Rhaesa would form a council only this time she had Rhaegar there to help her. Rhaegar had been in Yunkai long enough to figure out which of the masters wanted to change and could be trusted and which ones would cause trouble. The council was made up of educated ex-slaves, merchants, and masters that wanted Yunkai to progress and move away from slavery. Rhaesa decided that Rhaegar would stay in Yunkai long enough to make sure that her new council could rule well, then he would appoint a governor that would report to her in Meereen once a month on the progress of the city. Rhaesa also left 1,000 Unsullied in Yunkai at Rhaegar's disposal.

A few days later, Rhaesa and the others left Yunkai. As they made their way to Meereen, they came across the first-mile marker with a child on it. Rhaesa and Daenerys sat on their horses, staring at the child while they held Rhaego and Reuel. Tears glistened in their eyes at the sight of the innocent child.

"How many miles is it from here to Meereen?"

"163, Khaleesi," Ser Jorah informed her, "I'll tell our men to ride ahead and bury them. You don't need to see this."

"You will do no such thing; I will see each and every face before they are taken down, and they will not be buried," Rhaesa tells him.

"Did you want them burned?" Ser Barristan asked.

"No, I want them alive."

Rhaesa gives Rhaego to Missandei, then gets off her horse. She walks over to the little girl who was taken down and unsheathed Tenseiga, the sword pulsates. Looking at the body, Rhaesa can see the emissaries of the underworld hovering around the body, she raises the sword and swipes at the emissaries, killing them.

"The blade did not cut," Ser Barristan said.

"It isn't meant to, watch."

They all watch the child intently and gasp as the wounds begin to heal, and the color returns to the child's face: the little girl blinks and takes a deep breath. Rhaesa sheaths Tenseiga and kneels in front of the confused child; the little girl backs away from Rhaesa in fear.

"Shh, you're alright, little one, no one is going to hurt you," Rhaesa tells the little girl in Valyrian, "I'm going to take you home to your parents."

The little girl looked up at Rhaesa with big eyes, "Kepa iā Muña?" The little girl asks.

Rhaesa smiled, "Yes, little one, Father and Mother. Why don't you come with me, and we'll get you washed up and get you something to eat." Rhaesa says and offers her hand.

The little girl smiles and takes Rhaesa's hand. Rhaesa helps her up and takes her to the back of the train, where the former slaves that have followed her look at Rhaesa in awe at having resurrected the little girl. Rhaesa tells them to wash, clothe, and feed the girl. Once that was done, they would move out again.

And so it went, as Rhaesa and her people traveled to Meereen, she would use Tenseiga to bring the children back to life. It was slow going, but it was worth the delay. About 2/3 of the way to Meereen, the scene changed; instead of children nailed to the mile markers; everyone noticed that now the Great Masters of Meereen had taken their place. Many of the masters were still alive, but barely, some begged to be killed, but Rhaesa and Daenerys rode passed them without sparing them a glance.

When they neared, the excited shrieks of the dragons greeted Meereen Rhaesa and Daenerys as their siblings came into sight. Balerion flew off and met up with Meraxes and Drogon, while Dreamfyre and Meleys greeted their sister, Vhagar. As Rhaesa and Daenerys stopped to watch their children's reunion, they didn't notice that the city gates had opened, until they heard the Dothraki screamers. Rhaesa looked towards the city and saw that several riders came out of the city when they drew closer, Rhaesa recognized Drogo's bloodriders, and in the middle of them was Khal Drogo himself.

Rhaesa's heart leaped at the sight of her husband, who was galloping towards them. Rhaesa could no longer contain her joy at seeing Drogo; she kicked her horse into a gallop and raced towards him. As soon as Drogo and Rhaesa got close enough to each other, Drogo leaped off his horse and ran the rest of the way to Rhaesa. He lifted her off her horse and hugged her tightly and kissed her. Rhaesa wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him deeply. They stood there for a long time, holding and kissing each other. Until finally, Drogo put Rhaesa down.

Drogo ran his thumb along Rhaesa's cheek and placed his forehead against hers, *_I have missed you, Moon of My Life.*_

_*And I have missed you, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo leaned down and kissed her sweetly then hugged her again. Meanwhile, Daario Naharis looked on with a broken heart.

**ANY RECOGNIZABLE DIALOGUE IS FROM SEASON 3 OF GAME OF THRONES. I DO NOT OWN.**


	23. Chapter 22 Reunions

*_ITALICS= DOTHRAKI*_  
****BOLD= DRAGONS TALKING****

Daenerys smiled as she watched her sister being reunited with her husband. She looked at Ser Barristan, who had a smile on his face as well. Daenerys asked Jhiqui and Doreah to her the boys so that she and Missandei could take them down to their parents. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah joined them as they made their way down to where Rhaesa and Drogo were standing.

Drogo was holding onto Rhaesa with his cheek on her head, and his eyes closed, relishing in the feel of his wife in his arms again. Drogo looked up when he heard a horse whinny. He noticed that Daenerys and another woman had his sons with them. Drogo smiled at the sight of his sons. They sat in front of the riders looking around in wonder. When Rhaego and Reuel spotted their mother, they smiled and began to giggle and called out to her, "Mama!" The twins cried.

Drogo marveled at how much the twins had grown in three months and felt a little saddened that he had missed their growth and their first words. He was afraid that his sons wouldn't recognize him and would be frightened of him. As Daenerys and Missandei neared, Drogo smile grew, the boys looked more like him than they did before but with their mother's beautiful violet eyes.

Daenerys stopped her horse, and Ser Jorah took Reuel from her so she could get off the horse, Ser Barristan did the same for Missandei. The girls took the babies back from the knights and walked over to Rhaesa and Drogo. Daenerys smiled at her good brother, "It's good to see you, brother." Dany said in the Common Tongue.

"It is good to see you as well, sister. I am pleased that you and my wife are unharmed."

"Thank you, brother. I, too, am pleased to see that no harm came to you."

"It was an easy battle, and the guards readily betray the masters for a chance at freedom."

Daenerys nodded, "I thought that you would want to see your sons, so Missandei and I brought them down to you."

Drogo looks at Missandei, she bows and introduces herself, "Great Khal, I am Missandei, loyal servant and interpreter for her grace, Queen Rhaesa, and Princess Daenerys."

Drogo nods then looks at the baby in her arms. Drogo takes a step towards Rhaego but the boy whimpers and hides his head in Missandei's shoulder, Drogo frowns at his son's reaction. He looks at Rhaesa, confused and a little hurt, Rhaesa lays her hand on his arm.

"He doesn't remember you, My Warrior Love. Give him some time to become acquainted with you again."

Rhaesa steps forward and takes Rhaego from Missandei, she held him close then points at Drogo, "This is your father, my love, do you remember, Dada?"

"Dada?" The baby asks, "Ave?" He asks in Dothraki.

"Sek, Rhaego, anha zin yeri ave." (Yes, Rhaego, I am your father.)

Drogo held his hands out to the baby to see if Rhaego would come to him. Rhaego hesitated for a moment then looked up at his mother; she gave him an encouraging nod. Very carefully, Rhaego leaned towards his father and let Drogo take him from his mother. Father and son stared at each other for a long time, until Rhaego reached up and yanked Drogo's beard, causing the Great Khal to yelp. Rhaego smiled and broke out in giggles. Drogo chuckled at hearing his son laugh then yelped again as Rhaego pulled on his beard even harder. This caused the baby to go into a fit of giggles.

Drogo laughed, *_You like pulling on Ave's beard, don't you?*_

The baby laughed and went to pull on his beard a third time, but Rhaesa stopped him, "No, Rhaego, that hurts your Dada, be nice."

*_It does not bother me, Moon of My Life.*_

_*I know it doesn't, but he needs to learn that it's not nice.*_

Drogo nods.

The whole time this is going on, Reuel is watching intently, he taps Dany's face and points at Drogo, "Kepa?"

"Yes, Reuel, that's your father," Dany tells him.

Reuel starts getting frustrated not being able to get to the man that is supposed to be his father; he lets out a little shriek causing Drogo to turn around. Drogo smiles at his son. He hands Rhaego to Rhaesa and walks over to Reuel, *Do not think I have forgotten about you, Reuel. I am your Ave too.* Drogo says, holding out his hands.

Reuel goes more willing to his father. After seeing how his twin was with Drogo, Reuel wasn't frightened of him. Drogo holds the baby in his arms, and Reuel pushes away from him so that he can get a better look at his face. Suddenly, Reuel squeals and slaps Drogo in the face with both of his hands. The shocked look on Drogo's face sent Reuel into a fit of laughter, so much so that the baby threw himself backward, still laughing.

Drogo chuckled and tickled the chubby baby under his chin, making Reuel scrunch his neck to try to avoid being tickled. Drogo tickled Reuel's sides, causing the baby to shriek in delight and gasp for air. Eventually, Drogo sat his son upright, and the baby's giggles subsided. When Reuel got control of himself, he reached out and pulled Drogo's beard as Rhaego had. This time Drogo gave an exaggerated yelp and set the baby off in another fit of giggles. When he calmed down, Reuel wrapped his little arms around Drogo's neck, "Kepa," He said.

Drogo looked at Rhaesa, confused, "It means father in Valyrian."

*_Does he not understand Dothraki?*_

*_Of course he does, but I taught the boys to say father in the Common Tongue, Dothraki, and Valyrian.*_

Drogo looks at Reuel, "Sek, Reuel, anha zin yeri ave." (Yes, Reuel, I am your father.)

Reuel looks at Drogo, confused, "Ave?"

"Yes, Reuel, this is your Dada, your Ave, and your Kepa."

His little eyes brightened when Reuel realized that they all mean the same thing. Reuel leans back and gives Drogo a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Drogo's heart melts at his son's affection; they weren't frightened of him after all. Drogo walks up to Rhaesa and takes Rhaego from her. Rhaego also kisses his father, then the twins look at each other and begin babbling to each other in twin speech about what no one had any idea.

Now that the boys were used to being in their father's arms, Drogo turned his attention to Ser Barristan. He walked towards the old knight and nodded, *_Thank you, Barristan, for keeping my Khaleesi and my sons safe.*_

Ser Barristan bowed, *_You are more than welcome, Great Khal. It is an honor to protect your family.*_

Drogo shifted the babies to one arm and patted Ser Barristan on the shoulder. He then walked over to Rhaesa, who took Rhaego from him. He looked down at his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his waist Rhaesa looked up at her husband and smiled, then her brow furrowed.

*_Drogo, where did you put the dead children?*_

He sighed, *_We placed them in the under the Great Pyramid. We didn't want the parents to go looking for them, and it's one of the coolest places in the city to slow down the decay.*_

Rhaesa closed her eyes, *_This is something we must deal with first. Do you know who the parents are that lost their children?*_

*_Yes, I had all those that had lost a child come forward, and they were paid handsomely for their loss. We didn't tell them what you were going to do.*_

Rhaesa nods, *_Take me to the Great Pyramid, please.*_

_*Of course, Moon Of My Life.*_

Drogo called Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah over to take his sons, and then he, Rhaesa, Daenerys, Missandei, and several Unsullied and Dothraki made their way to the Great Pyramid. The rest of the Unsullied and the train were slowly making their way to Meereen with the children of the former slaves hidden in the back.

When they reached the great Pyramid, Drogo had it opened. He informed Rhaesa that the children had been cleaned and dressed. And just as Drogo had expected, the depth of the Pyramid had held off the decay of the children. Rhaesa made sure that the children were taken out of the Pyramid and taken to the fighting pit where they were laid out. She then revealed Tenseiga and felt the sword pulsate in her hand, giving her the power to see the emissaries of the Underworld. With one swing of her sword, Rhaesa destroyed the emissaries.

It took a few moments, but soon, the children began to breathe. They sat up and looked around, confused. Some of them started to panic and cry at not seeing their parents. Rhaesa began to walk among the children trying to comfort them with Daenerys and Missandei's help, assuring them that they would soon see their parents. To calm them down, Rhaesa started telling them stories about her past life. The children were so enthralled that they all sat around her to listen.

The parents of the slain children, who had been gathered earlier, were allowed to enter the fighting pits. The parents could not believe their eyes when they saw all of the children sitting around Rhaesa listen intently to her story. The children were so engrossed in the story that they didn't hear their parents enter until one woman wailed at spotting her daughter she thought was dead.

Calling the little girl's name, she looked up and saw her mother, "Muña!" Screamed the little girl.

The mother comes running into the pit, followed closely by her father. They sweep the little girl into their arms and begin to cry. That started a chain reaction of parents calling out for their children, and the reunions began. While that was going on, the other children that had been rescued had arrived and were led into the fighting pits where they too found their parents. All around the people were crying tears of joy at being reunited with the children they thought they had lost.

When everyone had calmed down, Rhaesa was viewed in a new light, Not only was she Queen Rhaesa Targaryen, The Unburnt, Break of Chains, Mother of Dragons. She was also Bringer of Life. The chant started again, "Mhysa, Mhysa, Mhysa," as they all tried to touch her.  
With Rhaesa resurrecting the crucified children, she had gained the absolute loyalty of the citizens of Meereen and the fear of the Masters. Drogo ordered that the remainder of the masters that had participated in the crucifixion of the children be nailed to the post to Yunkai then led his family into the Great Pyramid where a feast was prepared for those that had just arrived in the city.


	24. Chapter 23 The Escape

Meanwhile, In King's Landing:

Eddard Stark sits in the dungeon and rots. After the execution of Sansa, Ned lost all will to fight and any hope of seeing his family again. Now he sat in his cell waiting for death that would probably never come for him. Ned tried starving himself to end his life, but his jailers would force-feed him. And when that stopped working, they threatened him with Arya's execution if he didn't comply. Ned didn't know that Arya had escaped King's Landing the day of Sansa's death, so Ned did what the jailers told him to do. Though Ned had no more tears to shed, he still wallowed in the memories of his family and the death of Sansa. Ned cursed the day he had ever accepted becoming the Hand of the King.

Three months had passed since Ned's imprisonment and Sansa's execution. In that period, Ned had heard rumors that Robb had called his bannermen and was marching South to Kings Landing to set him free and get his sisters back. Word of Sansa's execution had not reached the North yet, per Tywin Lannister's orders. But Ned knew that it was a secret that couldn't be hidden for much longer. And once that news got out, things were going to get a lot worse. The only thing that Ned worried about was that Robb wouldn't be able to overcome the Lannister forces without help, but where would that help come from?

As Ned sat in his dark cell, contemplating how he could help his son in his time of need, the door to the dungeon creaked open, and someone came in holding a torch. Ned didn't bother to stand up as the cloaked figure approached him. The person kneeled and removed his hood; Ned wasn't surprised to see that it was Lord Varys kneeling next to him.

"It would seem your idea of my confession backfired, Spider," Ned said without looking at the man.

"Yes, I suppose it did, Lord Stark. I am so sorry for your loss."

Ned scoffed, "Are you?"

"Yes, of course, children are innocent, and what Joffery did was not something that I expected."

Ned sighed, "He's going to be worse than the Mad King."

"I believe you're right, Lord Stark. But that doesn't mean there is nothing we can do about it." Varys tells him.

"What can I do in this cell? I have already sent word to Stannis about Joffery not being the true born son of Robert, and there's nothing more I can do."

"Why not help the true heir to the throne?"

"Stannis is the true heir to the throne," Ned tells him.

"I didn't mean Stannis Baratheon or any Baratheon for that matter," Varys tells Ned.

"Then who do you… You want me to help a Targaryen take back the Iron Throne?"

"I do."

"I made a vow to Robert that I would end the Targaryen line."

Varys crossed his arms, "And what have your vows gotten you, Lord Stark? Betrayed, captured, and your daughter executed. And were you really going to hunt down and kill the Targaryen girls for Robert?"

Ned sighs and looks down, "No, I only wanted to ease his passing. It is not in me to kill innocent girls."

"Then help the Targaryens reclaim what is rightfully theirs. If you agree, I will smuggle you out of the city and have you on a ship bound for Essos this very night. I will even inform your family of your escape."

"Why don't I return to the North?"

"Because that is the first place, Tywin will look for you, and you can help the Targaryens prepare to take back the Seven Kingdoms."

"And if the oldest is like her father, what then?"

"Why don't you go to Meereen and find out for yourself."

"Meereen, why, Meereen?"

"Because, Rhaesa, Daenerys and Khal Drogo freed the people of Slaver's Bay with little to no bloodshed and are now ruling from Meereen. Why don't you see what kind of rulers they are then from there decide if you want to help them?"

Ned thought for a moment, could this man be trusted. After thinking for a while, Ned decided that yes, Varys could be trusted. Everything he did was for the good of the realm. Ned slowly nods his head, "Alright, I accept your offer."

"Good, be ready, later tonight someone will come to collect you."

It was very late indeed, and Ned was asleep when he heard his cell door unlocked. There at the door stood two of Lord Varys' Little Birds, one had a cloak in his hand, and the other was carrying his sword Ice. They both bowed to Ned and quietly came into the cell.

"Greetings from Lord Varys, My Lord. Lord Varys asks that you put on his cloak and hide your face. We were able to retrieve your sword and will lead you out of the Red Keep."

Ned nods and puts on the cloak then takes Ice from the little boys; he then secures the sword to his hip. Once he's ready, the two boys lead Ned out of his cell and take him through the secret tunnel that leads under the Red Keep where the dragon skulls are kept. In the mouth of Balerion the dragon, there is a change of clothes and a sack of gold for Ned. He quickly changes and follows the children out to where a boat is waiting to take him to the ship that will take him to Essos. As soon as the boat makes it to the vessel that is anchored further out on Black Water Bay, Ned is hoisted aboard, and the ship sets sail. Ned is led down into the vessel to his room where a bath has been prepare for him, and food has been laid out. When Ned has finished bathing and has eaten, he lays down and has his first good night's sleep in a long time while the boat sails to Pentos. Back on shore, Varys watches from the garden as the ship disappears. He lets out a sigh of relief and lets the raven fly that will take the letter to Robb Stark that would inform him of his father's escaped and tragic news of Sansa.

The next day Ned got up and dressed. He noticed that Lord Varys had supplied him with everything that he would need to make this trip to Esso. As Ned got dress, he noticed that a rolled up piece of parchment fell to the floor. He reached down and broke the seal. Ned's eyes widened as he read the contents.

"This cannot be," Ned said to himself.

"Rhaegar Targaryen cannot be alive."

Ned let the parchment slip through his fingers as he stood there numbly. He knew for a fact that Rhaegar had died at the battle of the Trident. Why would Varys think that Rhaegar was still alive and in Slaver's Bay? No, it was not possible. Robert himself told Ned that he killed Rhaegar. Varys must be mistaken. Nevertheless, Ned was going to go to Meereen and help the Targaryen girls in any way he could to regain what was rightfully theirs.

A few hundred miles away, Robb Stark had started his march to the capitol. He and Catelyn were determined to free his father and sisters from the Lannisters. Joffery had sent a note demanding that Robb come and bend the knee and swear allegiance to him, but that was not going to happen as long as Ned was in prison.

"The only reason Joffery wants you to go to King's Landing is so he can execute you," Catelyn tells her son.

"I know, Mother, Starks does not fair well in the South. So, the only other option is war."

But it would be difficult, Tywin Lannister's army lay between them and King's Landing and leading that army was Jaime Lannister. They had yet to engage the enemy, but it was only a matter of time. And once they did, it would be a long and bloody battle.

As they march South, a Raven arrived from Stannis Baratheon declares himself King of the Seven Kingdoms. It informed them that Joffery was not a true Baratheon but a bastard born of incest along with his two younger siblings, he demanded that Robb come to Dragonstone to bend the knee and support his claim.

After reading the note, he passed it to his mother, "What do you think, Mother?"

"I think this is the reason your father rots in the dungeon. He found out the truth and sent the raven to Stannis. Then they arrested him to keep him from telling the truth," Cat tells Robb.

"How many soldiers do the Lannisters have," Robb asked Great Jon

"30,000 soldiers, My Lord. From our understanding, that is only half of their army."

"And how many soldiers does Stannis have?"

"With Renly supporting his claim, 20,000 soldiers."

"Renly is supporting his claim?"

"Aye, Renly is supporting his claim, and Stannis is making Renly his heir, provided that Stannis' wife produces no sons," Robb explains.

"Then, I believe it would be in our best interest for you to bend the knee to Stannis Baratheon, My Lord." Lord Bolton tells Robb.

Robb thinks for a moment, he rubs his chin and nods, "I believe you are correct, Lord Bolton. Mother, I need you to deliver a message to King Stannis, telling him that I will bend the knee as soon as we are in reach of Dragonstone. Take Ser Rodrick and several men with you to ensure your safety."

Catelyn bows then leave the tent. A few days later, a raven arrives with a note for Robb. Theon comes into the tent and hands the note to Robb. He looks at the seal but does not recognize it. Breaking the seal, Robb begins to read the letter.

"Who's it from?" Theon asks.

"It's from Lord Varys. He says that my father has escaped King's Landing."

The men in the tent cheer at hearing the news that their liege lord has escaped, "Is he returning home?" Lord Karstark asked.

"No, he's making his way to Essos, Lord Varys said that the North would be the first place they would look for him. He's going to gather more allies."

Suddenly, Robb stumbles and falls into a chair, and he lets the letter fall to the ground and begins to cry. Theon places a hand on Robb's shoulder, "Robb, are you alright?"

Robb only sits there and lets the tears fall from his face, Theon bends down and picks up the note. He gasps when he reads it, "What does it say," Lord Umber asks.

"Sansa is dead. She was executed as punishment for Lord Starks treason."

There is a collective gasp, and Maege Mormont snatches the letter from Theon, "It can't be true. This letter has to be a lie."

Robb looks up, "It would be a far greater punishment for Father to watch one of his children die instead of himself. There's no question, Joffery killed my sister."

"This is an outrage! Lady Sansa was an innocent girl." Lord Umber booms.

"And Joffery is a sadistic bastard. Doing something like this would give him great pleasure. He thinks that it would have weakened my father and the North," Robb stands up, "But we will show him that the North Remembers."

A cheer went up from all the lords in the tent as now they were even more determined to march South to Avenge Sansa and get Arya back. Nothing was going to stand in their way, not even 30,000 Lannisters.

Meanwhile, Ned's ship had finally docked in Pentos. He gets off the ship and finds a man waiting for him of the dock. Illyrio Mopatis bows and greeted him, "Lord Stark, I am Magister Illyrio Mopatis, a friend of Lord Varys," The man says and offers his hand, "You shall be staying in my home until arrangments can be made for your trip to Meereen. It will only take a few days."

Ned eyed the man suspiciously, "Thank you for your help Magister, but why are you helping me?"

"I have known the Targaryen family for quite some time and would like to see them take their rightful place as rulers of Westeros."

"And of course, you expect to be compensated for your generosity," Ned says.

"Of course," Illyrio says with a smile.

Ned nods, "Follow me, Lord Stark. You've had a long journey, and I'm sure you would like to rest and change. I have acquired lighter armor for you. That Northern armor will only slow you down in this sweltering heat, and as you get closer to Meereen, the heat becomes more intense."

Ned bows graciously and follows Illyrio back to his palace. Upon arriving, Ned is led to his room by the servants where a bath has been prepared and food has been laid out. After Ned bathes and changes into some lighter clothes that his guest has provided, he sits down and has his first decent meal in quite a long time. Once he's had his fill, Ned retires for the evening.


	25. Chapter 24 Family Life

The next day when Ned woke up, he was led out into the garden where Illyrio Mopatis is waiting for him so that they may break their fast together. Ned thanks the servant and sits down across from Illyrio, "Good morning, Magister."

"Good morning, Lord Stark, I trust you slept well?"

"Aye, thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it," Illyrio claps his hands, and the food is served.

The men sit in silence for a while as they eat until Illyrio breaks the silence, "I have arranged for a ship to take you to Meereen, though it will not be leaving for a month. That should give you ample time to rest and recuperate from your ordeal."

Ned frowns, "Is it safe for you to keep me in your home for so long?"

Illyrio laughs, "I housed the Targaryens longer than that, and they were fine. What's a month? No one will look for you in Pentos. All will assume you will be making your way North."

Ned slowly nods, "Aye, that they would."

Once they finish their meal, Illyrios stands up along with Ned, "I must be going now, Lord Stark. Please make yourself comfortable in my home," Illyrios tells Ned. He turns to leave but pauses, "But if you decide to write your family, please allow me to send it off for you under my seal as to not raise suspicion."

Ned nods, "Of course, Magister."

With that, Illyrios leaves the garden and heads into Pentos to deal with his business. Ned wanders around the garden for a while then makes his way to the library for a book to read. After getting a few books on the history of Slaver's Bay and Meereen, he goes back to his room to learn about Meereen. Upon entering, Ned finds that his new armor has been placed in his room. He sits down at the desk by the window and begins to read. After a few hours, there's a knock on his door, and the servants bring in his lunch. After lunch, Ned goes back to reading.

The next month passes slowly for Lord Stark; there isn't a great deal for him to do but recover from his stay in the black cells and read. After a week of doing nothing, Ned decides to go down to the training yard and spar with the master at arms. If Ned was going to be making a long a perilous journey to Meereen, he needed to be in top form, and he only had three weeks to get ready. For the remainder of his stay in Pentos, Ned sparred with the master at arms. By the time his week was over, Ned felt his strength return, and he was ready for his voyage to Meereen.

Meanwhile, in the North, Catelyn Stark sits in her tent, crying. Tears are streaming down her face after reading the note sent to them about Sansa's death. Robb is with her trying to comfort her, but she's inconsolable. Catelyn suddenly looks up at Robb, "Oh, Robb, where could Arya be?"

"I don't know, Mother, but knowing Arya, she's going to try to make her way North, back to Winterfell."

"We need to find her."

"I'm sorry, Mother, but we can't spare the men to look for her."

"Robb, she's your sister!" Catelyn cried.

"I know, but Mother, where would we look for her? She could be anywhere." Robb tells his mother, "We can only hope that she makes it to Winterfell."

Catelyn knew that Robb was right, but she didn't like it. Her youngest daughter was out there, all alone and helpless. Catelyn shakes her head, 'No, Arya was resourceful. If anyone could make it to Winterfell, it's her,' She thought. Catelyn had to believe that or else she would go insane.

Catelyn looks at her son, "Alright, Robb."

Robb gives his mother a sympathetic look. Robb felt terrible making that decision, but there was no way to search for her. He had to believe that Arya would make it North by herself. Robb hugs his mother then leaves the tent; he had a war council to attend.

While this is going on in Westeros, in Meereen, Rhaesa and Drogo are becoming acquainted. They were lying in bed wholly sated; Rhaesa had missed her husband's touch so much. Drogo runs his hand up and down Rhaesa spine as she lies with her head on his chest, slowly being lulled to sleep by the sound of his steady heartbeat. Rhaesa sighs and snuggles more into her husband.

*I have missed you so much, Moon of My Life,* Drogo whispers then kisses Rhaesa's head.

*And I you, my Warrior Love. I'm so happy to be back in your arms.*

*I am never letting you out of my sight again,* Drogo tells his wife.

Rhaesa smiles and kisses her husband. The kiss becomes more passionate, and Drogo rolls on top of his wife. He makes love to Rhaesa for the remaining day and night. The next morning, there's a knock on the door. Rhaesa grabs her dressing robe and covers Drogo with a sheet, "Come in," Rhaesa says.

Missandei and Irri come in holding the twins, Rhaesa smiles at the sight of her boys, who have been bathed and dressed in royal robes. Their hair still isn't long enough to braid, but it's been brushed out. The babies squeal when they see their mother. "Mama!" The twins say.

"Babies!" Rhaesa says with a chuckle as her boys reach for her. She takes them in her arms, and they give her a sloppy kiss, "Do you want to see Ave," Rhaesa asks.

The boys squeal even louder and nod, "Have they had their breakfast yet?"

"No, Khaleesi, not yet," Missandei said.

"Bring our breakfast in here, please, Drogo, and I will feed our sons."

Missandei and Irri bow and leave the room, Rhaesa walks back into the bedroom where Drogo is barely waking up. Drogo sits up when he sees Rhaesa come in with his sons. He smiles at see his sons and holds out his arms. Rhaego and Reuel start squirming in Rhaesa's arms, she sets them on the bed, and they begin to crawl towards Drogo, "Ave, Ave!" Both boys scream.

Drogo laughs and reaches for Rhaego and Reuel, *How are my sons this morning?* Drogo asks.

The babies lunge at Drogo and give him a sloppy kiss; then they begin to babble at him. They look at Rhaesa, who is holding the toy dragons that had been made for them. She hands them their toys, and the boys show it to their father. Once again, they start babbling at him and keep giving Drogo the toys. Drogo pretends to understand and nods his head and laughs when the babies start laughing as if they told their father a joke.

After a while, they look at Rhaesa, *Mama, hadaen (food.)*

*They have not been fed yet?* Drogo asked.

*No, I thought you would like to help me feed your sons.*

Drogo smiles, *Yes, Moon of My Life I would like that very much.*

A little while later, a servant comes in with a tray full of fruit, bacon, bread, honey, eggs, sausage, and some oatmeal for the babies. She also has a pitcher of honey water and milk for the babies. Rhaesa thanks the servant, and she leaves. Drogo gets up and puts on a robe that Rhaesa gave him. He wasn't used to such things, but Drogo thought that now that they were going to live in Meereen, he should get used to dressing differently. But he would still dress like a warrior.

Once he was decent, the family walks out into the receiving room where the food had been placed. Drogo sits down with the boys in his arms, and Rhaesa serves him his breakfast. She takes the two bowls of oatmeal and pours a little bit of honey in it then puts some berries, she mixes it up and mashes the fruit. Rhaesa puts one bowl in front of Drogo then places the other in front of her plate. She takes Reuel from Drogo and sits down.

*It's very easy to feed them, My love; they like eating oatmeal with honey and fruit. You only have to hold the spoon for them.*

Reuel starts fussing, wanting to be fed. Rhaesa smiles at her son and scoops out a little bit of oatmeal onto the spoon. Reuel opens his mouth, and Rhaesa spoons it into his mouth. The baby happily chews his food and opens his mouth again. Drogo follows Rhaesa's example with Rhaego; the baby does precisely the same thing that his brother does. In between spoonfuls of oatmeal, Rhaesa offers some eggs to Reuel. Drogo does the same thing. The babies happily eat their breakfast with their parents. Drogo laughs when Rhaego reaches for the eggs himself and stuffs it into his mouth. Reuel watches his brother eat by himself and reaches for the oatmeal, he takes a handful and stuffs it in his mouth, smearing it all over his face. Rhaesa wipes his face and hands with a napkin and does the same to Rhaego.

After the babies have been fed, Drogo burps them both, then sits down with Reuel on his lap and enjoys his breakfast. Rhaesa holds Rhaego and eats her breakfast as well. After that, Rhaesa and Drogo got dressed and took the boys out to see the dragons. The dragons had just returned from hunting and were very excited to see their family. Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon chirped excitedly when they saw their parents bringing the babies to them. Rhaesa and Drogo greeted the dragons, then set the babies down in the grass. Rhaego and Reuel were so excited at seeing their siblings that they started crawling towards the dragons.

Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon laid down in the grass with the babies encircling the twins so that they couldn't wander off. Rhaego and Reuel crawled up to Balerion and used his wing to pull themselves up. When they were standing, they used the big dragon's body for support to walk. Holding on to Balerion, the twins made their way towards the dragon's mouth. Balerion kept purring, encouraging the twins to come closer when they reached his head, he licked them both. The babies giggled uncontrollably and let go of him falling back and landing on their bottoms. Drogo and Rhaesa watched from under a tree as their sons crawled from one dragon to the other doing the same thing they did with Balerion.

After a while, Rhaego and Reuel tired and fell asleep against Drogon, comforted by his warm body. Drogo stepped forward and picked up his sons and carried them inside the Great Pyramid and put them to bed for their nap. 


	26. Chapter 25 Request Denied

*_ITALICS=DOTHRAKI_*

After Drogo and Rhaesa took the boys to their room for their nap, they met with Daenerys, Missandei, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jorah to discuss how the morning had gone, "The people are praising your name Khaleesi," Ser Jorah said,

"All of the former slaves are calling you Mhysa and the Bringer of Life," Daenerys informed her sister.

"But there is a large group of the former master that have requested an audience with you, My Queen," Missandei explained.

Rhaesa raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what do they want?"

"They wish to have their family members that have been crucified returned to them so that they may have a proper burial."

Rhaesa looked at her husband, _*Were any of those men wrongfully crucified?*_

*_No, My Khaleesi, Drogon could tell which master was involved and which one wasn't. We were careful only to pick the guilty ones.*_ Drogo explained.

Rhaesa nods. "Then they will rot in the sun. And when the bodies have been picked clean by the vultures, then their bodies will be returned," Rhaesa decided.

"Do you think that is wise, Khaleesi," Ser Barristan asked.

"That was the fate of the children then nailed up. So the favor shall be returned. Shall we begin?"

Everyone on Rhaesa's council nods in agreement. They make their way into the throne room of the Great Pyramid, where the former masters of Meereen are waiting for Rhaesa. Rhaesa had requested that an extra throne be made so that Drogo may sit at her side. She had no intention of ruling Slaver's Bay alone. Drogo was a Great Khal, and it wasn't right for him not to rule alongside her.

Upon entering the throne room, Rhaesa sees the former masters huddled together, surrounded by the Unsullied. But that was not what they feared. A few moments before Rhaesa and her party entered, Balerion and his brothers flew into the throne room and took up positions on either side of the throne. Rhaesa looked at Drogo and smiled when she saw that her children had taken positions to protect their parents.

Rhaesa and Drogo sat down on their thrones; Ser Barristan took his position behind Rhaesa while Daenerys took a seat on a chair next to her sister. Ser Jorah stood behind Dany. Missandei took a few steps down and addressed the masters.

"You are in the presence of Queen Rhaesa Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, The Unburned, Breaker of Chains, and Bringer of Life. And Khal Drogo, Khal of Khals, Father of Dragons, The Undefeated." Missandei proclaimed, she then made her way to stand next to Drogo so she could translate for him.

The former masters got on their knees and bowed to the two new Monarchs, with a nod from Rhaesa, the masters stood up, "State your business," Rhaesa said.

One of the masters stepped forward to address Rhaesa, "Your Grace I am Hizdahr zo Loraq. I represent the families of the Wise Masters of Meereen."

Drogo leaned over and whispered in Rhaesa's ear, *_He is the one I dealt with when Meereen surrendered.*_

Rhaesa nodded.

"And how can I be of service to the former masters of Meereen," Rhaesa asked.

Hizdahr zo Loraq bristled at Rhaesa's words, "The families of the crucified would like to have their bodies returned to have them properly buried."

"Tell me, do you have someone in your family that was crucified," Daenerys asked.

Hizdahr zo Loraq cleared his throat, "No, my Princess, my father was spared."

"Then how is this any concern of yours," Rhaesa asked.

"As I said before, I was chosen to represent the families," Hizdahr zo Loraq, "We believe that the families of the masters have suffered enough watching their family members crucified."

"Tell me, Hizdahr zo Loraq, were the children that were going to crucified going to receive proper burials or were their bodies going to be left there to rot and be scavenged off of by the crows?"

The masters looked at each other uncomfortably, Hizdahr zo Loraq hesitated, "My father protested the cruelty that was done to the children," He said.

At that moment, Drogo spoke, and Missandei translated, "The Great Khal said that your father was not punished. The only ones that were punished were those that were responsible. Therefore they will stay where they are until their bones have been picked clean, then you can have their bones," Missandei continued to translate.

Hizdahr zo Loraq eyes narrowed at Drogo, he then looked at Rhaesa, "Is this true, Your Grace?"

"It is as the Great Khal said. As they were going to leave those innocent children to rot, so they will suffer the same fate."

The room erupted in shouts and protests. The masters began to get more aggressive until the Unsullied brought up their spears and threatened them. Still, they continued to shout insults at Rhaesa and Drogo. A roar from Balerion and Meraxes quickly silenced them. Drogon got to his feet and let his chest glow with Dragonfire.

"I offer you a deal," Rhaesa said, "The master bend the knee and swear allegiance to me, and when the bodies have been picked clean, they will be returned."

The families talked amongst themselves and decided that they had no other choice. One by one, each new head of the Wise Masters stepped forward to bend the knee and swore allegiance to Queen Rhaesa of House Targaryen and the Great Khal Drogo. With that, they were dismissed. Once they left, Rhaesa let out a sigh.

"I think that went well."

"I think so too, Sister."

"They have sworn fealty, Khaleesi, but do not be surprised if some of them go back on their word," Ser Barristan said.

_*I agree with Barristan, My Khaleesi, it would be a good idea to increase guards around the children and yourself, and your sister,*_ Drogo said.

Rhaesa agreed with her husband and informed Grey Worm that extra guards should be posted for Rhaego and Reuel as well as her and Dany and Missandei. Grey Worm bowed and left to get it done. After that, Rhaesa, Drogo, and her retinue left the throne room to have lunch. After lunch, they would explore the city to see what needed to be done to improve the lives of her people.

**SORRY, THIS WAS SO SHORT, BUT IT WAS ALL IT COULD THINK OF AT THE MOMENT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.**


	27. Chapter 26 Establishing Order

In Pentos, Ned Stark was in the process of packing his belongings. The month had passed quickly, and now Ned was ready to get his journey underway. He was to have dinner with his host one last time; then, in the morning, a ship would set sail for Slaver's Bay.

Ned was escorted to the dining hall, where Illyrio was waiting for him. The chubby man stood and greeted Ned, "Lord Stark, it is good to see."

"It is good to see you as well, Magister," Ned said with a bow.

"Please, please sit down. Let us enjoy our last meal together,"

"Thank you, Magister."

Illyrio clapped his hands, and the servants began to serve dinner. It was a wide variety of food, some of which Ned was not familiar with, but tried and found appealing. He and Illyrio sat in silence and ate while the entertainers played music in the background.

"So, Lord Stark, are you looking forward to meeting Queen Rhaesa?"

"I'm not sure; I was on Robert's side against her brother during the rebellion. I don't know how she will react to my coming to Meereen for help against Joffrey," Ned said.

"You'll find that Rhaesa Targaryen is far more reasonable than her father and Viserys. She will understand your motives for joining the Rebellion."

Ned nodded, but he wasn't wholly convinced. After all, he remembered the saying, Madness, and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air, and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. Ned wasn't sure where the coin had landed for Rhaesa Targaryen. He hoped on the side of greatness, and from what Ned had heard, it sounded like it did.

The night continued, and Ned watched as the Magister got drunker and drunker. He did not indulge as much as he did, as Ned needed to have all his senses for his trip the following day. After eating his fill, Ned excused himself and went to his chambers. Before he retired for the evening, Ned made sure that everything he needed was packed. Ned had his armor of leather set out for the following morning, and his sword Ice was laid out close to his bed. Ned got into his bed and tried to go to sleep, but he was anxious about meeting the Dragon Queen and her Horse Lord husband.

And there was the rumor from Lord Varys that Rhaegar was somehow alive. Ned didn't understand how that was possible if Ned was there when Robert caved in Rhaegar's chest with his war hammer. No one could have survived that. But for argument's sake, if Rhaegar was alive, was Ned going to tell him about Jon? Ned decided that if the rumors were true, he would see what kind of person Rhaegar was first before making his decision.

Ned didn't end up getting a lot of sleep. He didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. But when Ned finally did fall asleep, if he felt like he had barely closed his eyes and he was awakened by one of the servants knocking at his door with his breakfast. While Ned ate, the servants came into the room to take his trunk and other bags to the horses that would then take his things to the ship.

Once he was finished with breakfast, Ned quickly bathed and got dressed then put on his boiled leather armor. He strapped Ice to his back then walked downstairs, where the servants were waiting for him with the horses. Ned rode down to the bay, and his things were loaded into the cargo hold of the ship. They had only been waiting for Lord Stark, once he boarded the ship set sail and head out to sea. The boat would make several stops on its way to Slaver's Bay, and it would at least take two to three months to arrive in Meereen.

Meanwhile, in Meereen, Rhaesa, Drogo, and Daenerys, along with Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and Missandei, and several Unsullied and Dothraki were walking the streets of Meereen. Rhaesa wanted to see the condition of the city to see what needed improvement. Many of the former slaves greeted Rhaesa and Drogo with enthusiasm. They were happy to see their monarchs take an interest in their people.

As they walked the streets, Rhaesa was happy to see that the markets were functioning as they should be and that trade had not been interrupted. But many former slaves didn't know what to do with themselves now that they were liberated. Rhaesa would have to find some form of employment for them if they were going to survive. In the meantime, she ordered that soup kitchens and shelters be set up to provide for her new people. Rhaesa also knew that a city watch needed to be created to keep the peace. Her Unsullied and the Dothraki couldn't be expected to do that forever. But for now, Rhaesa would have some of the Unsullied posted in the shelters to keep the peace.

Rhaesa had also to set up a small council to help oversee the city. She decided that it would consist of Ser Barristan, Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, Daenerys, Drogo, and Mossador. This former slave had encouraged the slaves of Meereen to revolt against the masters. He was the perfect candidate to speak for the people. There was one more position available on her Small Council. Rhaesa had thought of giving it to Rhaegar but had changed her mind. She thought of a better job for her brother. Rhaesa would ask Rhaegar if he wanted to be the Hand of the Queen, at least until they were ready to sail to Westeros.

Rhaesa thought that Rhaegar was the perfect person for it since not only had he been groomed his entire life to rule, but he was also trained in war tactics. If it that was needed between her husband, brother, and her sworn swords, their military tactics would be near impossible to defeat. Rhaesa decided she would ask Rhaegar when he arrived from Yunkai. Rhaegar had sent Rhaesa a raven from Yunkai, reporting that everything was going well. The council that he had set up was doing very well, and he was setting up a City Watch with the help of the Unsullied to keep the peace.

Now that everything had been stabilized in Astapor and Yunkai, Rhaegar was soon on his way to join his family in Meereen. He was delighted to see his sisters and nephews again. Little did he know that the peace that his sister was working for was going to be interrupted violently.  



	28. Chapter 28 The Hand

_ITLALICS=DOTHRAKI_

When Rhaegar, who was still going by the name Rhee, arrived in Meereen, he informed the Dothraki that was guarding the gate in their language, who he was, and that he had come to be with his family. Two of the Dothraki bowed and escorted him to the Great Pyramid. There he was greeted by Irri, who escorted him up to the living quarters below the Royal family. If they were to keep up the charade, Rhaegar had to be treated as any other servant of the Queen and King.

Rhaegar understood this and accepted it. He went into the room that Irri and showed him, "I will have a bath drawn for you, and inform the Queen that you have arrived."

"Thank you, Irri," Rhee said. Irri bowed and left Rhee alone.

A few moments later, the servants came in to fill the tub with hot water. When Rhee's bath was ready, he was informed that he was to dine with the Queen and her family. Rhee nodded, and the servant left. Rhee undressed and got into the scalding hot water. Relishing the hot water, Rhee relaxed in the tub for a moment then began to scrub himself clean with the scented soaps and oils that had been provided for him.

When Rhee was clean enough, he got out of the tub and dried himself with a fluffy towel that had been left for him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Rhee walked out in the bed chamber and found a change of clothes on the bed for him. Rhee had just finished dressing and was about to put his boots on when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Missandei came into the room, "Good evening, Rhee."

Rhaegar looked up and smiled, "Good evening, Missandei."

"I have come to escort you to dinner with the royal family. If you're ready, would you please follow me," Missandei said with a blush.

"Aye, Missandei, I'm ready, lead the way," Rhee said.

Missandei led Rhee up one flight of stairs and into the dining room where Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and Daenerys were sitting waiting for the Khal, Queen, and their children. Missandei took her seat next to Daenerys. Rhaesa insisted that they all have breakfast together as a family. And that included the knights and Missandei. They were the people she trusted the most, and it was only fitting that they all dine together.

Rhee greeted everyone at the table and sat next to Ser Barristan. A little while later, Drogo and Rhaesa come into holding Rhaego and Reuel. Rhaesa smiled at seeing everyone seated at the table; her eyes light up at see Rhaegar sitting next to Ser Barristan, "Welcome, Rhee, I'm glad to see that you made it."

"Thank you, Your Grace, I am glad to be here, and thank you for inviting me to breakfast. It is also a great pleasure to see you as well, Great Khal."

*It is good to see you, Rhee, will you be staying long,* Drogo asked.

"Yes, I have finished setting up the new government in Yunkai and am not at the disposal of the queen."

Drogo nodded. He and Rhaesa sat down with their sons in their laps. When the babies noticed their family around the table, they squealed and started leaning in Dany's direction. She laughed, and Drogo handed Rhaego to Missandei, who gave him to Dany. Rhaesa then handed Reuel to his father, and he, in turn, handed him to Missandei.

The babies were so happy to see Dany and Missandei that they babbled to her and told her jokes that no one understood but would laugh whenever the babies would laugh. After spending some time with Dany, Rhaego wanted to go to Ser Barristan, and Reuel went with Dany. And so it went the babies were passed around until they got back to their parents. Since they didn't know who Rhee was, the boys didn't linger with him.

Once the babies were back with their parents, the servants brought out their breakfast. There were scrambled eggs, blackened bacon, sausage, fruit, oatmeal, honey, freshly baked bread, and an assortment of meats. Rhaesa and Drogo prepared the babies oatmeal, adding fruit and honey, then mashing it so that the babies could eat it more comfortably.

Rhaegar watched in fascination as the Great Horse Lord gently placed Reuel on his lap and then started spoon-feeding the baby his oatmeal. It made Rhaegar long for his children; he wished that he had done this with his son and daughter instead of having a servant feed them, "My Queen, do you and the Khal always feed the princes," Rhee asked.

"Yes, since the day after we arrived in Meereen, Khal Drogo and I have fed our children their morning meals together. Then we feed them their evening meal. It the time permits, we feed them lunch as well. Drogo and I decided that the children should spend as much time with us as possible, and eating together is the perfect way to bond," Rhaesa explained.

Rhaegar nodded. He thought it was a great idea and then went back to having his breakfast. As they ate, everyone chatted and talked about what they were going to do that day, _*I shall take my bloodriders out to hunt today, Moon of My Life. They are getting restless being in the city. We may raid some of the smaller villages.*_ Drogo told his wife.

Rhaesa nodded. She understood that this new life was taking a toll on the Dothraki and that they were not used to being in one place for so long. So, Rhaesa didn't mind that they go out hunting and pillaging most of the time the villages would pay homage to Drogo anyway. It was the Dothraki way, and Rhaesa wasn't going to ask the theme to change any more than was necessary.

_*Alright, My Warrior Love, please be careful,*_ Rhaesa told her husband.

*_Always my love.*_ Drogo said to his wife and kissed her.

*_How long will you be gone,*_ Rhaesa asked.

*_A few days, perhaps a week.*_

_*Do you want one of the dragons to go with you?*_

_*No, I want them all to remain with you and protect our sons.*_

Rhaesa nodded.

After breakfast, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah excused themselves; they were going to spar for a bit before they take up their duties. Drogo stood up and kiss his wife, *I shall get ready to depart, shall I take the boys?*

Rhaesa smiled up at her husband, *Please, I have something to discuss with Rhee.*

Drogo nodded; he knew what Rhaesa was going to talk to her brother about. They had talked about it well into the night, and Drogo had agreed with his wife that what she was planning was a good idea. Drogo picked up his sons and had them kiss their mother, and then he left.

When it was only Rhaesa, Daenerys, Missandei, and Rhee in the room, Rhaesa started the discussion, "How are things in Yunkai, Rhee."

"Very good, My Queen, the new government we established is flourishing very nicely, trade is coming back to the city. The former slaves are content. The schools you wanted to start are beginning to take off; the children love learning. The Unsullied are training a new City Watch. There are a few problems here and there with the former Masters, but we deal with them as they arise."

"And Astapor," Dany asked.

"The same result. The reforms that you have implemented are being taken very well by the people. But like in Yunkai, there are problems with the former Masters. Though the Unsullied deal with them quickly."

"Thank you, Rhee, for all your help in establishing the new government in both cities," Rhaesa said, "And now I would ask for your help once again."

"If I can help in any way, My Queen, I will be honored to do so."

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other. They had discussed Rhaesa's plan as well, and Dany agreed with Drogo. It was a great idea to ask Rhee. Rhaesa's violet eyes bore into the 'Dornishman's' brown eyes, "I would ask you to become the Hand of the Queen, Rhee."

Rhaegar was startled at his sister's request. It was not something he was expecting her to ask him. He smiled at his sisters, who both looked at him expectantly, "My Queen, it would be an honor to serve as your Hand."

Rhaesa gave her brother a radiant smile, "Thank you, Rhee, I know that with your knowledge, we will make Meereen flourish and after that, we will sail to Westeros to take back the Iron Throne," Rhaesa declared.

Rhee and Daenerys agreed, Rhaesa then stood up and walked over to her brother. She took out a pendant and pinned it to his tunic. "I Rhaesa Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of Meereen and the Bay of Dragons, hereby make you, Rhee, the Hand of the Queen."

Rhee bowed to his sister, then kissed her hand, and with that began the genuine Reign of the Targaryens over Slaver's Bay, or as Rhaesa now called The Bay of Dragons.


	29. Chapter 28 Hail To The Queen

_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_ **BOLD = DRAGONS SPEAKING.**

It would take several weeks for the ship that Ned Stark was on to reach Slaver's Bay. Ned suffered greatly in the Essosi heat, but slowly, he started getting used to it; he had no other choice. And while they sailed, Ned sparred with the men aboard the ship. They taught him a new way of fighting, one that would help him against the different styles in Essos. He mostly practiced with the Unsullied that were traveling with him that Illyrios had provided. Ned wasn't comfortable being around slaves, but there was nothing he could do about it, they were a gift for Queen Rhaesa.

As the ship finally entered Slaver's Bay, Ned heard the roar from up above, he looked up in wonder and in fear as he saw several dragons flying high in the sky. The dragons were making their way back towards the Great Pyramid in the center of Meereen. Ned couldn't believe his eyes; he had heard the rumors about the dragons but Ned like everyone else, though they were only rumors. But seeing them in the flesh was shocking. Ned was starting to have second thoughts about going to the Dragon Queen for help. What if she was like her father and burned him alive with dragon fire? Ned decided that once he disembarked from the ship, he would ask around about the Queen of Meereen.

When the ship was finally permitted the harbormaster to dock, Ned Stark got off the boat and decided to walk the market for a while. He asked the Unsullied to wait for him aboard the ship so that he could have some time to himself. The captain of the Unsullied agreed. Ned began to walk the market and listened and observed the people of the market. They all seemed happy with how things were going in Meereen. There was considerable talk about The Queen that she was a great healer that brought many crucified children back to life. And that she was generous with her people, setting up schools so that they could all receive an education. She would use the former slaves that were tutors to the Master's children to teach the slave children, and she would pay them handsomely for their time. The dragons were a blessing as well, keeping the bay free of pirates and bandits, while the Dothraki and Unsullied kept the peace inside the City.

Ned couldn't believe his ears. He had never seen such prosperity in a city before. Ned also heard that the other towns that Rhaesa and Daenerys had conquered were also doing well. He wondered if Queen Rhaesa would be willing to help Robb and the North against the Lannister. In reality, Ned had nothing to offer Queen Rhaesa. The only thing that Ned could offer her would be the allegiance of the North if she wanted to take back what was rightfully hers.

While Ned was wandering around the city, one of the Red Priests had seen him and had gone to the Great Pyramid to report to the queen that a Northman had arrived in their city. Rhaesa and Rhee were holding court when the Red Priest arrived. "My Queen, I am Vaevon Nartalor, a Red Priest for Lord Of Light."

"Welcome Vaevon, what can I do for you?"

"My Queen, we have discovered that a Northman from Westeros has arrived in the Bay of Dragons. He has been asking questions about your reign and is walking around gathering information."

"Who do suppose he is, Ser Jorah," Rhaesa asked.

"There have been rumors that Ned Stark had escaped from the Red Keep after being accused of treason. He's the only one I can think of that would be coming here," Jorah said.

Rhaesa looked at her brother and husband, who was sitting next to her. She looked at Rhee, "What should we do?"

"Bring him here and find out what his intentions are for being in Meereen," Rhee said.

Rhaesa nodded then looked at her husband, who nodded also. "Greyworm gūrogon aōha vali se maghagon se vala kesīr." (Greyworm, take your men and bring the man here.)

Greyworm bowed and left the throne room. Daenerys looked at her sister, "What do you suppose he wants, sister?"

"I don't Dany, but he's traveled a long way, the least we can do is see what he wants," Rhaesa said.

*If he has come to threaten you, I will kill him where he stands,* Drogo tells his wife.

Rhaesa smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek, *I don't think he'd be foolish enough to try, but one never knows, thank you my Warrior Love.*

It didn't take long for Greyworm and his men to find Ned Stark, he stood out like a sore thumb even though he was dressed in leather armor. Missandei had gone with the Unsullied so that she could translate for Greyworm. Ned was still walking around the market when Unsullied soldiers suddenly surrounded him. The Unsullied closed ranks around him locking their shield and brought their spears up and pointed them at Ned. He was about to draw Ice, but Ned realized that it was a futile attempt, and he did want to seem hostile.

The Unsullied parted, and Missandei stepped forward, "Welcome to Meereen. Lord Stark. I am Missandei, one of the queen's advisors and her interpreter. The Queen has asked that I bring you; the Great Pyramid."

Ned looked at Missandei surprised, he had no idea how they knew who Ned was or that he was in Meereen, but he wasn't going to complain. Ned needed to see the queen and ask for her help, and if this was his way of seeing her, then so be it.

"Alright, Missandei, lead the way," Ned said.

Missandei turned and took her place next to Ned while the Unsullied took their position in front and behind her and Ned. They began to make their way towards the Great Pyramid. As they walked, Missandei answered any question that Ned had about the Dragon Queen. The more Ned learned about Rhaesa, the more he realized she was nothing like the Mad King.

When they arrived in the throne room, Missandei walked up the steps to stand next to her queen. Ned immediately noticed that the guards were a mixture of Dothraki and Unsullied. He gasped when his eyes landed on Rhaesa. Rhaesa was the most beautiful woman that Ned had ever seen. She had the typical white blonde hair as any Targaryen, but Rhaesa had the most vivid violet eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were plump and red; she had long eyes lashes and a slight tan. But sitting on her throne, she looked every part of being a queen. Ned swallowed thickly and bowed.

Rhaesa stared at Ned for a few moments trying to decide if she should listen to what he had to say or feed him to the dragons. She looked at her brother and asked him in High Valyrian his opinion as to what to do with Eddard Stark. Rhee told her that they should hear him out.

Rhaesa sighed, "You may rise, Lord Stark."

Ned straightened up and looked at Rhaesa, "What brings you to Meereen, Lord Stark?"

Ned took a deep breath, "Queen Rhaesa, I came to Meereen to ask you to help my son in his war against the Lannisters."

"And why should I help you? You who helped the Usurper overthrow my family and murdered my good sister and her children."

"I never approved of what Robert did to Princess Elia and her children that has always been a source of tension between him and me. And I did not fight to put Robert Baratheon on the throne; I fought to get my sister, Lyanna back, and to avenge the death of my father and brother. In the end, I was wrong; Prince Rhaegar did not kidnap my sister. Lyanna had gone willingly with him. And I ended up losing my sister anyway."

"I'll ask again, why should I help you? What would I gain by helping your son?"

"I offer an alliance with the North when you decide to take back the Iron Throne."

"Why would we need an alliance with the North, Lord Stark? Not only do we have more than forty thousand Dothraki, we the Unsullied, the Faceless Men, and six dragons. What could the North possibly offer us," Dany asked.

"Besides, there is no guarantee that after you receive our help, you won't betray us like you did our family," Rhaesa said.

"If I may speak freely, Your Grace, you are a foreign Queen that does not know the customs of Westeros. Do you think the People will look kindly upon you if you conquer them with fire and blood?"

"You seem to be mistaken, Lord Stark, I was born in Westeros. I lived in the Red Keep. I was well known in King's Landing," Rhaesa said.

"But you were also a child, Your Grace. People change, and the smallfolk forget."

Drogo, who had been listening intently, leaned over to Rhaesa, *_What would he give us in reality because his loyalty is very little, what is there from stopping my bloodriders from killing him at this moment and feeding him to our dragons?*_

Ned looked at the large Dothraki sitting next to the queen curiously. He didn't understand a word that he said, but Ned was positive that his life was being threatened.

"He is telling me that the people who were faithful to my family which during that time, despite my father's follies, the town was very prosperous, unlike when his friend took power where people starve while he and his family lived in abundance and opulence thanks to the excessive amount of gold that belonged to my family which spent on wine and prostitutes in addition to the loans given by the Lannister and Tyrell families in addition to their great debt with the iron bank believes that people won't get up when they know my family was compared to the golden age of the kingdom compared to now where the crown is bankrupt. Besides, the child that sits on the Iron Throne is not even that fat drunk's. The children are the product of incest between the Queen and her brother."

"Tell me Lord Stark, which side do you think the people will be on knowing that the rightful kings are going to recover what is rightfully theirs? from the hand of usurpers who all they do is waste money while they starve in the filth to which your friend condemned them."

At this point, Rhee stepped in, "Lord Stark has a point though, My Queen, we cannot conquer Westeros using fear as a way of controlling the people. They must know that you and your sister are different from your father. And that you bring them change and prosperity. We must have alliances with the other houses if we do not want this to be another Field of Fire."

Rhaesa looked at Rhee, she remembered her history very well, when Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wifes wiped out the army of the Reach. In all honesty, the only House she wanted extinct was House Lannister for what they had done to Elia and her children. Rhaesa wanted Tywin Lannister to know what it meant to suffer the loss of his children.

Ned thought for a moment, "Right now I can offer you the North, The Riverlands, and The Vale. My wife's sister is Lady of the Vale."

Rhaesa raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, Lord Stark?"

"Aye."

"I'm not convinced."

Ned slumped in defeat, until Dany spoke up, "Sister, perhaps a marriage alliance would help."

Ned's head snapped up, "Aye, my heir could marry Princess Daenerys."

"No," Rhaesa said, "I will not use my sister as a bargaining chip."

Dany put her hand on Rhaesa's shoulder, "It's alright, Sister. I am the one offering; you are not obligating me to do this."

Rhaesa took Dany by the hand, "Are you sure, Sister?"

"Yes, I am."

Rhaesa sighed and looked at Rhee, "What do you think?"

"That will surely guarantee the support of the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale through his mother and aunt."

"Alright, then we shall do it like that, I suggest you send a raven to your son Lord Stark and tell him of the deal you have struck. Let us hope that he honors this agreement and does not shame my sister."

Rhaesa looked at Doreah and told her to show Lord Stark to one of the rooms so that he may freshen up. Doreah bowed and led Ned out of the throne room. Rhaesa then got up and made her way outside to see the dragons. Upon seeing their mother, the dragons started to screech and purr, Rhaesa hugged her sons. Afterwards, she gave Balerion and Vhagar an assignment.

"I want you two to fly to Westeros and keep an eye on Robb Stark's army. Use your judgment on whether or not you should interfere with the battles, but try to be discreet."

****Yes, Mother.**** Balerion said.

****Of course Aunt.****

With that the two dragons took to the sky and made their way to Westeros, flying high into the clouds so that no one would see them.


	30. Chapter 29 Dragon Power

**BOLD=DRAGONS TALKING**

Balerion and Vhagar made their way towards Westeros. They traveled at night so that they wouldn't be noticed. The last thing they wanted was for people outside of The Bay of Dragons to confirm the existence of dragons. As they traveled, the dragons formulated a plan. They had heard that Vhagar's mother had made a marriage alliance with the human name Eddard Stark's son. Therefore the dragons could not let any harm come to Daenerys's mate.

****We should have brought Drogon or Meleys. They could have told us whether this human is worthy of my mother.**** Vhagar said.

****There was no time, and too many of us would have given us a way, mate.****

Vhagar thought for a moment, ****You're right, we need to be discreet, unless we are required.****

The dragons flew in silence after that. It only took them two days to arrive in Westeros. According to Rhaesa, they needed to go to the Riverlands, where most of the fighting was concentrated. Balerion and Vhagar scanned the armies from high in the sky, trying to determine if the Stark army could defeat the Lannister army. Balerion watched the battle with interest.

****This human is a good fighter, but he is arrogant and makes many mistakes. He underestimates his opponent.****

Vhagar agrees with her mate, ****The human will not triumph in this war by the way he is handling things.****

Balerion and Vhagar flew further away and came across a more massive Lannister army that was waiting for the Stark human to attack. The two dragons looked at each other, ****We need to help them**.** Vhagar announce.

****Yes, we do, but we will wait until nightfall. Then we shall set the tents on fire starting from the ends and meet in the middle.****

The dragons quietly flew down towards the Lannister army, staying just out of sight and began to send out short bursts of flames towards the tents. Balerion and Vhagar worked quickly before the soldiers had time to react the all the tents were engulfed in flames. They destroyed the food stores and made sure that the horses fled in terror. The tents burned quickly, and the officers ran out engulfed in flames.

They tried to put out the fires, but Dragonfire was not easily extinguished. The flames quickly spread, destroying everything that the Lannister army had. Food, supplies, weapons, and horses had escaped. The Lannister army was left defenseless. Easy picking for the armies of the North and the Riverlands.

The next morning when Robb and his army rode out to meet the Lannister army, they were surprised to see the devastation they came across. Everything was burned down; the men could smell the remains of charred bodies and blood. The smoke was so thick in the air that it was causing Robb's men to cough.

"By the gods, what happened here?" Robb asked.

Lannister soldiers were walking around in a daze, babbling about balls of flames raining down from the sky. They were swearing they were being punished by the gods for fighting in this war. Many of the Lannister soldiers gladly surrendered at the sight of the Northern army.

Lord Umber approached one of the soldiers, "Where are your officers, boy?"

"Dead, My Lord, they all died in the tent fires. Please, take us from this accursed place. We have no food, and we will soon starve. My men and I surrender to the King of the North."

Lord Umber looked at Robb, who nodded. The Northern army rounded up what was left of the Lannister army and clapped them in irons and marched them off to their prisons.

From a safe distance, Balerion and Vhagar watched as the enemy soldiers of Robb Stark voluntarily surrendered before the Northern army. They said was that it was all the fault of the boy king who killed that poor girl; that's why the gods were punishing them for following the orders of a little monster just like his mother, who did nothing to prevent it. She only smiled while they placed the girl's head on a spike, and her body was thrown to the kennel to feed the dogs as her father was a traitor, and she didn't deserve a dignified burial.

Balerion and Vhagar reported this to their mother and aunt. The dragons asked Rhaesa what else they had to do there or if they should simply return to Meereen with them. Although the truth is that despite not knowing who the Lannister soldiers were talking about, the dragons felt terrible about the fate to which the girl was condemned because it reminded them of the poor children crucified in Meereen that their mother/aunt revived. But from what the dragons had heard, this girl was impossible to bring back even with Tenseiga.

After hearing the fate of the remains of Sansa's body, the only thing that he could do was go off into the woods to be alone. He drew his sword and, with all of his strength, began to hack away at a tree. Robb eventually fell to his knees and cried out his anguish for his little sister and the uncertain future of Arya, who no one knew where she was.

Meanwhile, in Meereen, Ned Stark was led to an elegant room where water was brought for him to bathe. A new set of clothes was left for him, along with food. He changed into the new lighter tunic and trousers and put on the new pair of boots they had left for him. Sitting down at the table, Ned served himself some fruit and cheese along with some roasted chicken.

After finishing his lunch, Ned went over to the desk and took out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. He began to write his letter to his wife and son, letting them know that he had arrived safely in Meereen. Ned also informed them of his new alliance with the Targaryen sisters and that he had brokered a betrothal between Robb and Princess Daenerys Targaryen.

When he finished writing the note, Ned asked one of the queen's servants if he could get him a raven to send a letter to his son. At that time, Ned informed the servant that on the ship in which he arrived, there was a group of Unsullied that was a gift for the queen and her family from a friend of the family. The maid nodded and went out to the family area to break the news to the royal family about Lord Stark's request. Rhaesa did not know what friend they were referring to, so she sent the Greyworm and Missandei to ask the people on the ship who sent them and if they were a threat to his queen.

Greyworm and Missandei arrive at the dock where the ship that Lord Stark was on was docked. Missandei asked the Captain where the boat had come from and what gifts were on board for the Dragon Queen, "My Lady, this ship is from Pentos. We had strict orders to deliver two hundred Unsullied slaves to the Queen of Meereen as a gift from Illyrio Mopatis."

At hearing the man's name, Missandei remembered the tale that Rhaesa and Daenerys had told her about the Magister of Pentos. She wasn't sure if that man could be trusted, but Missandei knew that her queen would want the slaves brought to her so that she could offer them freedom. Missandei decided to tell Greyworm that they had to take these Unsullied to the Great Pyramid for the queen to see them and offer them freedom. And if they wanted, they could still serve her as she had done with them when she freed The Unsullied from Astapor long ago.

Missandei and Greyworm asked the captain of the ship to accompany them with the Unsullied to the Great Pyramid so that he would present the gift that Illyrio Mopatis sent to Queen Rhaesa Targaryen since the queen would love to know the reason behind the gift. Of course, she did not say it because if the man who commanded the Unsullied knew the queen, he knew perfectly well that she had always hated slavery. And that was the reason for initiating the liberation of all slaves from the cruel masters.

Upon reaching the Great Pyramid, Missandei told one of the guards to inform the queen and her family that the captain of the ship, together with the slaves who were a gift, was waiting for them to be given an audience. Rhaesa had called for Lord Stark to be brought to the throne room as well so that he could be present when the gift was given to the royal family.

Ned, who had been walking around in the garden, was met by Missandei. Ned bowed when he saw the young lady, "Greetings, Lord Stark."

"Greetings, Lady Missandei, how do you fare today?"

"Very well, My Lord. Have you been enjoying our gardens."

"Aye, they are quite lovely. I have never seen so many different plants and fruits before."

"I'm glad to hear you are enjoying yourself, though you must be suffering from the heat."

"Aye, but I am slowly becoming accustomed to it."

"Lord Stark, I have come with a message from the Queen. She would like you to be present in the throne room when the gifts that you brought with you are presented to the queen."

Ned nodded, "Alright, shall we go now?"

"Yes, the captain of the ship is already waiting in the throne room."

Ned followed Missandei as she led the way back into the Great Pyramid. She showed him into the throne room where the captain of the ship and the Unsullied were waiting for the Queen. Ned walked into the throne room with a frown on his face. He knew that the practice of slavery was prevalent in Essos, but it didn't mean he liked it. It bothered him that these poor men were sold as boys and emasculated so that they would become better soldiers. Ned was positive that Queen Rhaesa would free the Unsullied, but what kind of life could they have if they knew nothing other than war?

Ned came out of his thoughts when Queen Rhaesa, Khal Drogo, Princess Daenerys, and the Queen's Hand came into the throne room. Missandei announced their presence, and Ned and the captain bowed.

Rhaesa smiled at the captain, "Captain, I was told that you have a gift for me."

"Yes, your grace, I have a gift from your friend Illyrios Mopatis. He has ordered me to bring you two hundred Unsullied slaves to join your conquest of Westeros."

Rhaesa looked at Rhee, who walked down the steps and took the whip that the captain was offering. Rhee then walked back up the steps and presented it to Rhaesa. Rhaesa took the whip from Rhee; she then threw it to the ground, the captain, and Ned looked at her in surprise.

Rhaesa smiled at the captain, "Captain, although I appreciate your gift, my kingdom does not have slaves, none of my Unsullied or any of the people in this area are slaves. They serve me of their own free will more than anything because I liberated them from their cruel masters, and I treat them as people, not like property. So I ask that the next time you come with gifts of this kind, please understand that this is a great insult to me, my family, and my kingdom."

Rhee stepped forward and gave the captain a bag of gold. The captain looked up at Rhaesa, confused, "I am not purchasing the Unsullied, Captain. This is my way of thanking you for bringing men that needed my help, and that are now free men."

The captain and his men nodded and left the throne room. Rhaesa stood up with Drogo at her side and walked down the dais, "Come, Lord Stark, you may want to see this," Rhaesa said to Ned.

Rhaesa and Drogo left the throne room with everyone else following them. They walked out into the courtyard, where the two hundred Unsullied were located. When Greyworm saw his Queen, he called the Unsullied to attention. Rhaesa stepped forward with her husband and brother on each side of her. In a clear loud voice, Rhaesa addressed the Unsullied.

"Dovaogēdy, mirre aōha lives emā issare treated hae dȳñes. Īlē given naejot nyke ondoso aōha āeksio hae iā irudy, yn tubī nyke irudy ao lēda aōha freedom. Hen bisa tubis naejot iksā mirre dāez vali. Kostā jikagon se glaesagon isse lyks iā kostā continue naejot dohaeragon nyke yn Hae dāero valoti. Se iderennon iksis aōhon."

While Rhaesa spoke in High Valeryian, Missandei stood next to Ned and translated what she was saying, "Unsullied, all your lives you have been treated as animal. You were given forward I by your lord as a gift, but today I gift you full your freedom. Of the this day forward you are all free men. You can go and live in peace a you can continue forward assist I but as free men. The choice is yours."

There was a long pause, then as the Unsullied in Astapor had done, these Unsullied began to beat their spears on the ground, indicating that they would stay and serve Rhaesa. Ned looked on in awe as these men who were offered the chance of living a peaceful life had sworn themselves to Rhaesa. He turned to Missandei who smiled at him. After that, Rhaesa had Greyworm take the new Unsullied to the barracks and made sure they were fed and given their own rooms.

With that, Rhaesa and her family went back inside the Great Pyramid. It was time for Drogo and Rhaesa to spend some quality time with their children.


	31. Chapter 30 Hell Hath No Fury

In the King of the North's camp that was located in Riverrun, Robb was putting together plans and strategy for the future movements that against the Lannister army when a raven appeared in front of everyone, perching on the King's shoulder to take the letter he had on his leg which had the seal of a Dire Wolf; everyone present knew that this was from Lord Stark. Robb was surprised by the letter from his father. It had been several moons since Robb had heard from his father. All of the lords left the king and his mother alone to be able to read the letter in peace. Robb carefully broke the seal and unfolded the message inside. It contained something that confused and pleased him in equal measure, the letter read,

Dear Robb,

I write to you from the Great Pyramid here in Meereen in the domain of Queen Rhaesa Targaryen, where I am her guest. I am writing to you more than anything to inform you that the Dragon Queen will give us her support against the Lannisters in this War in exchange for our support in her claim to obtain the Iron throne. But this has its price, Robb, to which you are now betrothed to Princess Daenerys Targaryen, an idea of the princess herself. And in reality, she is generous with us since we have nothing to offer them other than our loyalty since in itself our army compared to theirs, is much less since they have more than forty thousand Dothraki, with more than eight thousand Unsullied, the Faceless Men and six dragons, for which the only thing I ask is that you please do not offend the princess as it could cost us much.

There is something else, I ask you not to share this information with your mother you know perfectly well that she is sometimes is very impulsive, and she doesn't know how to keep quiet, so I'm asking you, Robb, don't say anything at least until we get to Westeros.  
I hope that this letter finds you well. I miss you, your siblings and your mother. Give them my love when you see them. I hope that the queen will agree to go to Westeros soon, and this war will end.

All my love, your father,

Eddard Stark

Catelyn looked at Robb expectantly, waiting for him to hand her the letter, she surprised and irritated when Robb burned the message, "What did your father write?"

"That he is safe in Pentos and that he's sorry that he cannot be with us. And that as soon as everything settles down, he will return to us," Robb said without making eye contact with his mother.

Catelyn stared at her oldest son, "You are lying."

Robb's eyes snapped towards his mother, "How dare you say-"

"Robb, stop, I know you too well. I know when you are lying. You were never any good at it, like your father. And you never look me in the eyes when you lie. What did your father write?"

Robb sighs and told Catelyn about everything that was in the letter. Catelyn slowly sank in the chair and stared at her son, "Has your father lost his mind? He cannot expect the North to support the Targaryens. Does he not remember it was the Mad King that killed his father and brother? That it was Rhaegar that kidnapped and raped Lyanna?"

Catelyn was on her feet again; she began to pace the length of the tent, "No, I will not allow this betrothal to happen! You will marry the Frey girl, and that is final."

"I'm sorry, mother, but I must do as my father instructs me. We need the Targaryens."

Catelyn stared at her son then left his tent in a huff. She went back to her tent and poured herself a cup of wine. Catelyn quickly drank it down then began to pace the length of her tent and talk to herself. Robb and Grey Wind walked through the camp towards his mother's tent. He needed to make her see that this was the best option for them and that Robb was going to listen to his father no matter what his mother said. As he was about to enter Catelyn's tent, Robb paused and heard her talking to herself.

"We don't need the help of that bastard Rhaegar's siblings," Catelyn continued, "How dare he, how dare he turn down my father's offer to marry me?! I am more beautiful than Elia and that horrible Cersei Lannister. But I got my revenge," Catelyn muttered.

Robb stood outside the tent, startled by this mother's words. He listened carefully; he didn't want to interrupt her mother to see what else she was going to say. Robb had no idea that his mother had also been considered the bride of the Silver Prince. But from the looks of it, Rhaegar himself had rejected her.

"I knew that if no one knew that Lyanna had gone willing with Rhaegar, Robert would kill him. It was a good thing that I was in Winterfell when the raven arrived," Catelyn said, lost in her memories.

Robb, at the time his mother mentioned the incident with his aunt who started the first war, he wanted to rush into his mother's tent and demand to know what she was talking about, but a voice in his head told him to let her continue talking about the past. Something told Robb that what she was about to say would be something that would very surely change everything he knew about Robert's Rebellion against his reign of the Targaryens. So Robb listened attentively to everything his mother said without knowing that two dragons also heard this with a good sense of understanding that was hidden in a cave near the camp. Catelyn, trapped in the memories of her past, told everything she had done without realizing that her son was standing outside her tent.

"The day the letter arrived was when again, my opportunity to be the queen was slipping out of my hands. Once again, that bastard was choosing another woman instead of me just because a pagan wolf had seduced him like a prostitute of the Pleasure houses so that they would escape even though she was engaged to Robert Baratheon. Everyone knew that she did not want to marry Robert and didn't want to be the Lady of Storms End. That wolf whore was taking what was rightfully mine; I deserved to be the queen, not her."

"So when the letter that said that Lyanna was Rhaegar's new wife, I burned it. Then got Petyr to spread the rumors that Lyanna had been kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar. And sending an anonymous letter to feed the madness of the king further to keep that unfortunate Elia together with the children, who should have been my children, so that she would also pay for the humiliation."

"I never believed that Brandon would be stupid enough to go and challenge Rhaegar for that shameless bitch then get himself and his father killed. But no one forced them, they alone went to the dragon's lair, and they only got burned. I would still marry a Stark since that it was the agreement my father made."

Robb was frozen; he couldn't believe it; his mother was responsible for all the events that led to the death of his grandfather, uncle, aunt, Princess Elia, and the children. Robb was so angry, but he controlled himself. Robb wanted to see what else his mother was responsible for, so he kept listening despite being disgusted by what he heard.

Robb didn't need to wait much longer for Catelyn to continue with her rant, "I was so happy when Elia and her children were killed; it was what she deserved for taking what was mine. And when I found out that Queen Rhaella had died during childbirth, things couldn't have been better. I'm sure it had been her that had whispered in Rhaegar's ear to reject me. It was unfortunate that her children had escaped before Stannis could arrive."

Catelyn's rant continued, Robb found out that Stannis had let the Targaryen children escape. That Petyr Baelish had informed his mother that one of Stannis' soldiers had visited his whore house and in a drunken confession told one of the girls everything that had happened at Dragonstone, that Stannis couldn't bring himself to slaughter innocent children, so he did not pursue them when they escaped by boat. Eventually, Catelyn tired herself out and went to bed, so Robb went back to his tent with his mind in turmoil.

Robb was horrified his mother was responsible for all the events that started the war, of the death of his grandfather and uncle. If it had not been for his mother, Princess Elia and her children would still be alive, perhaps even his aunt Lyanna. That all the things she had done led to the downfall of the dragons just because the Silver Prince had shunned her, and her pride had been hurt. It was the worst thing Robb had ever heard.

How could he trust his mother now after everything she had done? Not only did she cause the first rebellion, but she was now responsible for starting the second one as well. 'If she had never kidnapped Lord Tyrion, none of this would have happened,' Robb thought as he took a drink of wine to settle his nerves. But even though Robb was disgusted with his mother, there was nothing he could do about it now other than follow through with his father's plan.

Robb had no intention of listening to his mother's council anymore. Especially now that the Targaryens were going to help them, everything that she would do would be to undermine them now. With his decision made, Robb changed and got into bed. He called Grey Wind to him, and the giant wolf joined the King of the North in his bed. Robb wrapped his arm around the wolf and fell asleep. 


End file.
